Prince And The Pauper
by Sakuchii
Summary: Atsuya the rich and spoiled crown prince, Shirou the poor and gentle pauper... the only common for them is that their share the same surname. What will happen when these two so different person meet? The loved fairytale in IE style! ShirouxOC, AtsuyaxOC and other OCxCC pairings!
1. Prologue: Tell Me A Bedtime Story

Sakuchii: Yeah! The newest Inazuma fic. I was planning to start this only after I complete AMWA, but my head is breaking from this story already, so decided to put the prologue.

Aiko: Who are the main charas?

Sakuchii: As the summary says they are FUBUKI TWINS, SHIROU AND ATSUYA

Shirou: Interesting... I'm really curious what you have in your sleeve for us.

Atsuya: You can do anything to me, BUT if you do ANYTHING TO MY BROTHER, I'm sure you will regret it.

Sakuchii: _*sweatdropping*_ Yeah... I wont (PROBABLY) do anything to him *reading the plot* (OH MY GOD! HE'S SURELY GOING TO BEAT ME UP IF HE READS THIS!)

Aiko: Wahhaii! So who's going to do the disclaimer?

Sakuchii: HARUYA-SANNN! _*looking with puppy eyes*_ Will you do it?

Haruya: _*backing of and then sighing*_ Okay... Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's (and because the will be a lot of them I wont say them all, but they all the ones who don't appear in the real series)

Sakuchii: THANK YOU! And yes there will be atleast six of my OC's with four of them appearing in this chapter!

Yukiko: Can't we start now? _*seeing Sakuchii nodding*_ Okay!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Tell Me A Bedtime Story<strong>

Two women in the middle of their twenties were sitting in the kitchen and chatted happily. They both had indigo-colored hair though, one had her hair free and it was lying on her shoulders and her eyes were amber-colored and the other one had her hair tied up on a red ribbon and her eyes were copper-colored.

All of a sudden they both burst into laughter and laughed till tears. They would probably have continued doing that longer, if the copper-eyed of them had not glanced at the clock and slammed her and on the table aghasted. "Oh my god! Look at the time, we have to get the boys to bed." she panicked and ran to the living room where two boys at the age of five were running around the room and played happily.

"Boys... Boys you have to stop know... It's time to go to sleep." the copper-eyed woman told to her son and his cousin. The was a tone of desperation in her voice, because she knew that they wouldn't listen her. Her son, an icy blue haired boy with teal-colored eyes stopped running and turned to his mother. Thank god even someone listened her... well he was her son, so of course he would listen. The copper-eyed woman gulped and turned to the other boy, he was the only problem.

A spiky, red-haired boy turned to his aunt and pursed his lips. "I don wanna! Not yet!" he revolted with sour voice and continued running around the room. The copper-eyed woman felt her vein popping, but she wasn't so short tempered to bust into anger from that. However, it seemed that her older sister, and the mother of the red-haired boy was.

"NAGUMO YUUYA, SUZUNO KAZUYA! INTO THE BEDROOM, RIGHT NOW!"

"YES MOTHER!" the spiky haired boy shouted startled and quickly ran into his room. The teal eyed boy watched his cousin running away and then took a quick glance at his mother and he older sister. The women were staring at him, their hands crossed and both tapped their legs onto the floor. Then his mother raised her hand and pointed at bedroom. She didn't need any words to make her son startle, dropping the toy he was holding and then quickly dashing into the bedroom.

The twin sisters stood there, their faces death serious the whole time their sons were in the room, but when the presence of their children was gone, their expressions suddenly changed and they bust into laughter."Aiko-nee your acting skills, as always, are at the top class." the younger one of the women complimented her sister.

"Thank you Yuki-chii, you have to be able to do at least that if you want to act as the leading actress." the older one tanked and answered like it was nothing and then continued, "You can let your guard down even with your own son."

The younger one, Okaza- No - Suzuno Yukiko as her whole name now was, nodded in agreement. She knew her sisters husband, because they all, together with her husband were childhood friends. Knowing her sisters son had the same personality as his father, she had to agree with her sister that you couldn't let your guard down with them.

"Should we go?" Yukiko's older sister, Nagumo Aiko asked referring the bedroom. Yukiko nodded and the twin sisters quietly entered the bedroom where their sons were lying in a one big bed for two persons. Yukiko took her sons side as Aiko went to the side her son was lying and they covered the boys with a blanked. The kids closed their eyes and tried to fall a sleep, but for some reason they couldn't. The spiky haired boy rolled in the bed, but couldn't find a comfort position in which he could fall asleep.

Aiko was about leave from the side of her son, but then something grabbed a hem of her skirt and she turned around in surprise. What she saw was her son sitting in the bed, while grabbing her hem. "Anoo... Oka-san." the boy asked with quiet voice. Aiko smiled gently and kneeled before her son.

"Yes?" she asked while looking straight into his eyes. The spiky-haired boy blushed awkwardly and turned away from his mothers gentle glance.

"When..." the little boy tried to gather his courage to ask one question, "When dad is coming back?"

The was a long silence, as Aiko stared at her young son who had the corners of his eyes tearing. Yukiko gasped and hugged her son, who too had sat up in the bed and was looking at his cousin. When Aiko recovered from her sudden shock, she sighed and them smiled at her son.

"Yuuya-kun, dad, he will come back soon, I'm sure of it." she patted her sons head and then embraced him, while feeling her eyes watering. She wouldn't have thought that he would ask something like that. Though, her son had the rights to ask that, after all she never told him where his father was.

All for of them, Aiko and Yukiko together with their husbands Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke, were childhood friends and there was one that all of them loved, soccer. The played together all the time, and always trained together. However, in high school, the girls stopped playing soccer and Aiko started her job as a singer and actress, while Yukiko just wanted to have normal high school life.

Even though the girls stopped playing it didn't mean the boys did. Yes, they continued playing soccer like usually and not long after high school they became professionals. Soon there was wedding and few years later Aiko give birth to her son, Yuuya and not long after that Kazuya appeared into this world. Aiko had to stop her career for sometime to take care of her baby son, but continued doing it after Yuuya's third birthday.

So where was her husband? Correction, _where were their husbands?_ That's because Yukiko's husband was together with Aiko's. There was only one answer and I'm sure we all know it. Of course, the was going on a soccer tournament, and both of them were participating on it. That's why they hadn't been home for a long time already and their sons were missing them.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Aiko heard her son sobbing lightly as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Her eyes widened a little and she backed off. She didn't get why he doubted his father.

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe... Maybe dad found another woman and won't be coming back us anymore." Yuuya tried to calm down, but the image of his father next to some beautiful blonde woman, hurt him so much that he couldn't stop his tears anymore.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Aiko asked surprised because she couldn't believe what her son was talking about. Why was he thinking that Haruya was cheating on her, and that he would leave her and Yuuya.

"But... but Afu-ojisan said that, if Papa isn't home for a long time it means he doesn't love Mama anymore and found himself a new woman. Then he would forget all about Mama and me, and wont ever come back to us" Yuuya sobbed into his mothers sleeve.

"HE SAID WHAT?" Aiko's face all of sudden darkened and she glanced at her sister. _'Next time we meet that blonde, remind me that I have beat him up' _

Yukiko smirked at her sister and nodded. Surely, that guy would hear from them. What in the world was he thinking, deceiving their sons like that? Suddenly, she felt a trembling hand grabbing her sleeve. Yukiko looked at her son, and found the teal eyed boy shaking as he tried to hold his tears.

"I don't... I don't want dad to leave us... I don't want dad to love someone else that mother!" he then sobbed openly and a lake of tears was running by his cheeks. All of sudden there was two boys bawling like little babies, as the red-haired boy followed the example of the first one and too started to cry.

Yukiko smiled miserably and embraced her son. "Idiot, of course dad still loves us, you and me. And he will surely come back, alright, so please stop crying." the copper-eyed woman whispered gently into her son's ears.

"Really?" the boys asked at the same time. Aiko, who was too embracing her son glanced at her little sister and they smiled.

"Yeah."

After calming two bawling boys, and finally getting them back to bed the twins sisters covered them with a blanked and caressed their heads. After being sure that their sons were fast asleep, the women were ready to leave the bedroom, but once again were stopped. Aiko turned to her with a gently smile, "What is it?" she asked

"Oka-san... will you tell me a bedtime story?" Yuuya asked from his mother with a little crimson in his cheeks. He didn't want his mother to leave, not yet, not until he was asleep, not until he was sure that his father will surely come back, not until he was sure of his mothers feelings.

"Okay" Aiko smiled and sat on a chair. Yukiko did the same, though she sat on a chair that was on her sons side.

"So what story you want to hear?" the copper-eyed woman asked from the boys.

"Anything is good!" the boys laughed happily and they sat up to take a comfort position.

"Okay! If it's anything, then we'll tell you that story!" Aiko said and smiled mysteriously.

"What's that?" the boy's wanted to know. A little smirk escaped from Yukiko's lips as she heard her sister telling the name of a story, which was really presious to both of them. Though, knowing herself AND her sister, who was both an actress and a person with crazy imagination, she was pretty sure that the story will be totally different from the original one.

"The story is..." Yukiko started and glanced at her sister. Aiko nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Prince and the Pauper."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for now... And as I said this is only prologue, so the main chara's are not appearing in this chapter yet, but they will in the next chapter :D I can promise that much XD<p>

Aiko: WAIT! Since when I have had a kid? And when I did become a Nagumo? And what in the world that blonde told to my son!

Sakuchii: Since the end of INTLY.. :D as for the last question... I have no idea XD

Aiko: BUT it haven't ended yet!

Sakuchii: Oh right... sorry:D

Yukiko: Okay I'll do the after words myself, can I? _*seeing Sakuchii nodding*_ Thank you all for bothering to read this story... Please be kind enough to have that few minutes to review this story and tell what you thought about it.

Sakuchii: Immitating Fuusuke, right?

Yukiko: OH shut UP!

Sakuchii: *turning to the readers* So hope you enjoyed the prologue of Prince and the Pauper and will continue reading this :D See you next time (Oh and the OC application is at the and of next chapter)

IE cast: SEE YOU!


	2. Marriage?

Sakuchii: Hai! Finally the next chapter is up! I'm so happy!

Atsuya: Yeah right. But why I am the only one appearing in this chapter

Aiko: OH no! No! NO! You're not the only one who will appear *evil laugh*

Yukiko: But before that it's time to answer to your reviews!

**Sweet-Cool-Twins:** I got the main idea from the REAL prince and the pauper (which is a book) and the Mickey Mouse version of this story:) But well barbie princess and the pauper is made out of the original story, with only changing their gender to females, so those who don't know about the real story, might mix them up... Oh and I'm updating them as fast as I get the idea from my head to computer... and for my bad luck, my own computer broke down, which makes me able to update and continue my stories much slower than usual.

**Floric1434:** Oh MY GOD! What have I done? O.o Okay... to tell the truth I knew that Yuuya had the same name as Aiko's and Haruya's son, because I, NO MATTER WHAT, wanted to have his name starting by letter Y, and because I already have Yuuma in my other story (and the other names weren't so cool) I decided to go with Yuuya. I'm sorry Yuu-san, hope you won't mind this too much. But with Flo-san... OH MY GOD! I totally totally TOTALLY FORGOT SORRYY! It really took me with a big surprise. SORRY!

**Sayaro:** Thank you, I myself too really want to know how this will turn out, I have only the main plot inside my head, and it really likes to change when ever it wants. Hope you will be enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Will be waiting for your reviews:D

**CutiepieSakura123:** Oh, I'm really sorry if the summary was little misleading, but the truth is that I'M NOT even planning to write this as a yaoi story. Usually my long fics have strait-pairing and one-shot's are yaoi, though I have to say that one of my long stories is yaoi, but it was supposed to be only a one-shot. Hope this will help you to enjoy the story more and I will be waiting for your reviews.

Sakuchii: Okay! Maybe I should once more say this. Everyone, who will be waiting this story to be ShirouxAtsuya, I would prefer you to stop reading it here, or just change your mind to have strait-pairings. It's not that I have anything against yaoi, but I have my own plans for this story, and I'm not changing the plot to change this into Yaoi story

Aiko: Oh and I think it would be a worth of mention that this story will be nothing LIKE the real prince and the pauper. That's for the reason because our writer has to wicked mind...! Yes. This is a real fairytail with such things as magical powers and witches and so on!

Yukiko: Don't spoil too much! Hope you enjoy the story!

Sakuchii: I'm sure that you guys already got it, but I DO NOT own INAZUMA ELEVEN! I only own my OC's :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Marriage?<strong>

In a far, faraway land where are no cars, TV's, mobilephones, cameras, mp3s, laptops or anything electronic items we have nowadays. There where dragons and other magical creatures lives and where magic is not at all such a strange thing, is located a kingdom of Snow. There rules a king Fubuki XIX, an old and kind ruler who is loved by all of his subordinates and citizens. Our story will take place in this world, and to correct in the capital city Yukidaruma, where lives our main character of this story, the crown prince Atsuya Fubuki II... but before we start with him, it seems that we have some guests coming.

**- _Prince And The Pauper_ -**

"We FINALLY here!" smiled happily an exhausted black cloaked girl as she saw a castles wall standing before her. She had all black clothing and her face was covered by a hood.

"I'm glad, nee-san" she heard someone saying and walking next to her. The other person's clothing was also all black, but the cape on her - instead of being black - was dark brown colored. Her face too, was covered by the hood of her cloak and it couldn't bee seen. The two girls smirked at each other. Finally... Finally they had reached their final destination.

"WOA! What a pig castly! It's HAUGEE!"

The girls turned around in startle as they heard a voice of little boy shouting. There was a group of four kids waking up in a little wagon, though one of them was already fully awaken and pointed at the castle with his mouth wide-open. Just like the girls, they were covered by cloacks, but everyone had different color, one deep crimson, one dark blue, one dark green and one copper red colored. Two of boys were rubbing their sleepy eyes and streching their hands, while the dark blue cloaked stared at the boy who was pointing at the castle with his finger. Somehow, his hood had managed to drop and two black things were popping up from his head.

The black capped girls jaw dropped and she squeezed her fist. "Haruya! How many times I have told you not to EVER drop you hood! It would be a disaster if we'll be found out!" the girl shouted in anger, which made the crimson cloaked boy startle and he quickly covered his head with the hood, and whined "Baka-neesan is MIEAAN ageeeinn!"

"Crystal-sama, please don't be so angry at him, he's just a little kid." they heard a male defending the little boy as another boy appeared from behind the wagon and walked next to the girls. The boy was also wearing a black cape as the first one of the girls, but he was clearly taller than she and was only one of the males that was around the age of the girls.

The black caped girl pursued her lips - though it couldn't be seen because of the hood, "How many times I have told you to NOT call me by THAT name. You should know very well that I abandoned that name after that day.

_'Just how many that you can have in one sentence? Not bad at all nee-san' _the brown cloaked girl chuckled at her older sister.

"More over! That guy there!" the black cloaked girl pointed at the crimson cloaked kid, "Is not a LITTLE KID! After all he has lived for a WHOLE YEAR longer than I have" she continued with angered tone..

"As you say, Crystal-sama" the black cloaked teen bowed and left to help the little kids out of the wagon. The black cloaked girl squeezed her fist and felt the anger inside her growing. Her younger sister sighed and placed her hand on the other girls shoulders.

"You should know very well that it's pointless to talk to him. He called you by that name once, he will call you like that always. That is just the kind of guy he is." the brown cloaked girl smiled and looked at the teen who was helping last one of the boys out of the wagon. When all of the four kids were standing on the ground, they happily ran to the older girls. The black cloaked girl, took the boy with crimson colored cloak into her lap, while the brown cloaked girl took the one with dark blue cloak.

"Look boys..." the brown cloaked girl started and pointed at the castle which was standing before them. "This is going to be our new home." her sister continued with a smirk. The boy's faces turned first into surprise and then they started to happily jump around the girls. Although that's only for the boy's who were standing on the ground, the ones on the laps just shouted in exitement, however the one with blue cloak just kept staring at the huge building with his mouth wide-open.

"New HOUME! It's Our NEW HOUME! WE'RE GOING TO LIVY IN A CASTLY!" the crimson cloaked boy celebrated in exitement. "BANZAAII!" the amber and dark green cloaked boy's jumped.

The older trio first looked at the happily jumping boys, and then glanced at each other with smiling face.

"Okay okay, enough with the celebrations! We should be going, because we still have lots to do."

* * *

><p>His young majesty, the only son of King Fubuki XIX, the next ruler of Snow kingdom, the crown prince Atsuya Fubuki II sighed loudly as he stared outside his rooms window. He turned around and lied his head against the window and was about to die of boredness. Just how boring can Prince life actually be? He couldn't walk alone in the city and was always followed by his guards, he couldn't play freely like other kids or even do the things he wanted to. Moreover, he was always followed by his personal...<p>

Atsuya heard a light knock into his rooms door. The prince stopped his stare at outside and glanced at the door. It opened akwardly and behind it appeared a girl around the age of Atsuya himself. Her hair was a brown as cinnamon and she had beautiful maroon colored orbs. She walked into the room and bowed, after what she started to speak.

"Atsuya-sama, there are guests who would like to see his majesty." he told to bored prince who just hissed as an answer. Atsuya hated guest the most, he just couldn't stand them, always questioning about his fathers bad condition and begging him to take the place as the new king on his 16th birth day which would be in few months. The maroon-eyed girl smirked and faked her dissapointed face.

"Oh my, then I'll go tell Gouenji-sama that his majesty is feeling bored and doesn't want to meet any guests today." the cinnamon-haired girl bowed and was about to go, but knew that would be stopped. Atsuya's eyes widened as he heard the name of his good friend, and yelled after the girl, "Mi-chan no, don't go yet!"

"Yes?" the girl turned around to look at the pink-haired prince.

From the girls smirk Atsuya knew that she hand once again played with him and felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. He couldn't stand when his personal maid was playing with him, and how she could away deceive him with those maroon-colored orbs of her. Yes, the cinnamon-haired girl before him was Atsuya's personal maid Hitomi, or Mi-chan as called by the prince. Hitomi's family had served the Fubuki family since ages and now it was Hitomi's time to take the place as the future kings personal maid.

"Don't..." Atsuya tried to calm himself down, and holding his anger inside him. "Don't go just yet. Tell Gouenji that I'll be coming in few minutes." he continued and got his noble stance back again. The cinnamon-haired girl smiled and bowed.

"As you wish, your majesty. Now excuse me." the girl said and walked out of the room while closing the door behind her. Atsuya sighed and felled on his back into his colossal bed. He coved his face with his hand and sighed. Atsuya didn't like when he was called "his majesty" and especially by that girl. The prince turned into his right side and closed his eyes. Who could believe that that girl, who had just few years earlier called him by his name, was calling him so formally. Atsuya sighed and closed his eyes.

**~Flashback~**

_The young crown prince ejoyed his day outside the palace and was taking a nap under one of his favorite cherry blossom tree. He then heard steps coming closer and opened his left eyes to glance at the coming person. Not much to his surprise he saw a girl around his age running to him with a garland in her hands. The prince decide to close his eyes and pretend to be sleeping._

_"Atsuya-kun! Atsuya-kun! Wake up." the girl jolted the pink-haired prince, but the boy didn't more an ich. After sometime she gave up and just sat next to the boy. The girl raised her head to look at the sky, and stared at the indigo-blue sky. She then sighed and turned to the sleeping boy. The girl took the garland she was holding and placed it on Atsuya's head and turned away._

_The pink haired boy took a quick glance at the girl, and noticed that a tears were forming into the corners of her eyes. The thought of his waking up now crossed the boy's mind, but somehow, when the girl once again turned to him, he just decided to close his eyes and continue "sleeping"_

_"Nee- Atsuya-kun." the girl once more tried to wake Atsuya up, but with no succeed this time either. When she finally gave up she sighed and took a glance at the palace._

_"You know Atsuya-kun..." she started even though she was sure that he didn't hear her. "From tomorrow on, we cannot act so friendly anymore... I'm, I'm taking the place as your personal maid, after all it's not long for your 16th birth day when you will officially take the place as the next king. I have to prepare for that day, so that when you will be the king, I will be able to help you with anyway you want to..." there was a silent moment and the prince opened his eyes to know what was wrong._

_He was almost ready to jump up from his stance and start shout something. The boy stared eyes wide-open as he saw the cinnamon-haired girl bawling like a little baby, as she tried to tried to held up her tears and drye the ones which were already falling._

_"But you know... I will always be here for you, I will always be looking after you, no matter what, I will always be by your side." the cinnamon-haired girl said after she had finally managed to stop the tears falling from her eyes. She then took a glance at the boy, but was disappointed that he was still sleeping peacefully._

_The cinnamon-haired girl kneeled before the crown prince and kissed him of forehead. After that she stood up and smiled happily, "Sleep well, my prince." and left the princes side. Atsuya felt his cheeks burning as he sat up to look as the cinnamon-haired girl disappeared into the palace._

**~End of Flashback~**

Since that day, not even once she had called him by "Atsuya-kun" anymore. Atsuya sighed and stood up to walk to the door. He opened it and walked outside leaving his room all empty. As he walked in the corridor he met a lot of maids and butlers who stopped and greeted him as he passed by. The prince didn't bother to greet them back, first of all he was in hurry, secondly why should he? After all he was THE prince. And princes never greet low-life people like maids and butlers.

Okay that was maybe little over board, because his personal maid had always told him to greet people no matter from what class they were. So when the prince knew that he was coming closer to the guest room where his friend was, he started to nod to everyone who was walking past him, just make sure that he wouldn't be scoulded by the maroon-eyed girl. Atsuya sighed, really, why should he be afraid of a girl. If it's her, he would even eat his own finger, it that would make her to calm down. There wasn't anything more frightening than that girl when she was angry.

After a turn to the right in a corridor, Atsuya knew he had come to the right place. He saw a maroon-eyed girl in a maid uniform standing in front of one of the doors and it seemed that she was waiting for someone. When she heard steps coming, she turned around and after seeing that it was Atsuya she greeted him, "Your majesty, I've been waiting for you."

Atsuya only nodded to her as an answer, and was ready to open the door to his friends room, but was stopped by the maroon-eyed girl. "Let me," she said and placed her hand on the handle. Atsuya startled back as he felt her warm hand on top his and felt a light crimson appearing into his cheeks. The prince had never felt this way before, and was confused by his own actions. What made the situation more complicated is that his maid was staring at him, with those dazzling maroon-colored orbs of her.

When meeting with those orbs of hers, Atsuya remembered something she had said to him years ago, _"I will always be here for you, I will always be looking after you, no matter what, I will always be by your side."_ The prince looked down to avoid the eye contact with his maid, but by doing that he was smacked on the back. Atsuya raised his head in surprise and saw his maid staring at him angrily.

"Fix your stance! His majesty should never look melancoly before guests, you know that really well," the girl scoulded him and then quickly opened the door before Atsuya had a chance to react.

From behind the door appeared a boy, who was as old a Atsuya himself, with white, spiky haired. He was sitting in a marvelous chair, but stood up as soon as the door behind him opened. "Atsuya, you finally made it here." he greeted his friend as the pink-haired prince stepped into the room.

"Sorry to make you wait, Gouenji." Atsuya had fixed his stance and apologized to the spiky haired boy for being late. The guest shook his head and smiled kindly. "No you're wrong, his majesty can never be late. And how many times I have told you to call Shuuya, we're not strangers you know."

"I'm sorry." Atsuya apologized once more and sat to a seat opposite the guests. Gouenji raised his eyebrow and stared at the prince. He had never seen his friend acting like this. Gouenji then turned to Hitomi and smiled at her, telling he would like to stay alone with his friend. Hitomi bowed an left the room, "If you want something feel free to call me," she said before closing the door.

Gouenji answered to her with a nod, and when the maid had left the room, he turned to his friend and sat down into his seat. They sat there for a while, Atsuya staring at the floor, while Gouenji staring at him, with neither of them saying anything. Finally, Atsuya was the one who broke the silence, as he raised his head, and moved one of the chess pieces forward on the chess board, which was on the table.

The white haired boy smirked and moved his black colored pawn forward. Atsuya playing chess meant that he was finally ready to start a conversation. This also was the reason Gouenji always had his chessboard on his table. The pink-haired boy stared at the board and finally made his move, he moved his knight forward.

"So, how's the kings condition? Anything new?" Gouenji asked and moved his black knight forward to attack Atsuya's pawn. The prince raised his head from the board and glared at his friend. Could he had started the conversation with something else than asking about his fathers condition? Atsuya then turned back to the board and saved his pawn from Gouenji's knight by moving it forward.

"He's the same as usual, still lying in his bed as usual. Just like he's been doing for six years already-" the prince answered after letting go of the chess piece. Gouenji predicted he would say that, after all the prince answered like the same way every time he had asked that question.

"I see... Have you decided to take the place as next king already?" Gouenji asked while moving his chess piece forward. The situation was same as earlier, Atsuya first glared at his friend, but then turned his stare back at the board again and moved his piece.

"By the way... I heard that you're having a wedding soon, congratulations!" the prince said while trying change the subject. Gouenji noticed this, and assumed that his friend didn't even want to take the place yet. He decided to let it be and just answered to his friends question.

"Thanks. I was planning to come here to tell you that, but it seems that the rumors came before me." he started and continued after changing his pose to a more comfortable one, "My father said that it was already a time for me to find myself a bride, after all I'm turning 16 soon, and as a son of a noble family I should have myself a bride on my 16th birth day."

Atsuya listened his friend explanation and commented with a "you're right" and moved his chess piece. If he would have been aware what his friend would ask next, he wouldn't probably be in the room at the moment.

"So have you found yourself a bride yet?" Gouenji asked with a smirk on his face. Atsuya's eyes widened and he felt his head blowing up. He, he hadn't even though about something like marriage. "You should know were well that king without a queen isn't liked by citizens." he heard his continuing.

Gouenji was right, a king without a queen wasn't like at all, it was like it was only a half of him. Atsuya sighed, "No, to tell the truth marrying someone hasn't even crossed my mind. You should know that right now my main aim is to get my father cured and let him rule the kingdom. I have not even once thought that I will be ruling the kingdom while father is still alive." the crown prince answered, though he knew that curing his father wouldn't be so easy, after all, not even the best doctors knew what was wrong with him.

"And where would I find a girl, you would agree to marry me." Atsuya added with sour tone. Gouenji raised his eyebrow and almost burst into laughter. Didn't that stupid prince know that almost every girl would marry him just by knowing that he was the crown prince. The only problem would be that would she love him, not the money? Gouenji thought about that a moment and finally one person, who would surely many his majesty without the thought of many in her mind.

"Check." Atsuya said and moved his queen to attack Gouenji's king. Gouenji answered to his friends attack by eating Atsuya's queen with his bishop. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Say Atsuya?" he asked from his friend who was thinking how to make his next move. Atsuya raised his head questioning and glanced at his friend. He never though his good friend would suggest something so unbelievable like that.

"How about marrying Hitomi-chan?"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Okay trying to make this short. Thank you for reading this chapter and hope you will review. And I'm not trying to make Mary Sue out of Hitomi, even though I often mentioned her eyes as orbs (those who has read my others fics know that I NEVER earlier have called them orbs) no, the real meaning is behind her name. "Hitomi" mean pupil of an eye and is usually given to those child who has beautiful, so with this we know that Hitomi has beatiful eyes and that's why I'm calling them orbs instead of eyes. Also I'm planning to accept some OC's for this story because I'm in need of girls (Like who will be Gouenji's bride... I have no idea xD) So if you want to appear here, please fill this up<p>

_**OC SUBMISSION IS CLOSED DOWN - NO MORE OCS ACCEPTED! **_

Yukiko: Thank you for reading and hope that we will get some new friends into this story... Sakuchii said that she especially needs someone to pair up with Midorikawa and Hitoro XD

Aiko: And well, while waiting for the next chapter to appear...

Sakuchii: Will be waiting for your reviews:D

~ deshii


	3. Nobody's Son

Sakuchii: *jumping around and typing this while listening to music*

Aiko: It seems that the next chapter is done, right?

Sakuchii: *realises someone was talking to her* AH! YES! I finally got the next chapter done! I managed to upload three of my Inazuma fic on this week! I'm hella happy!

Yukiko: Hu-uh... you managed to write those even though you had exams almost everyday.

Sakuchii: Actually I **had** them everyday... English national listening, math exam, mother language (Finnish) exam, Swedish national and Swedish listening...

Aiko: OH MY! That's a lot... did you study for them *seeing Sakuchii all silent* I knew it! My god with you! You should really know when to take breaks! You cannot do everything at the same time!

Sakuchii: Okay... But well, I'm really grateful to all those who had given their OC for this story, and I try to use them the best way I can. *bows*

Yukiko: Also... Sakuchii had sent an acception message to all those whom she has accepted (meaning ALL) and would be waiting for your reply. So please be kind enough to reply her, or she might not use your chara in this fic. (This doesn't include those who already have replied to her)

Sakuchii: My god Yukiko! Don't be so mean to them, of course I will use them all, though I would really like you guys to reply.

Aiko: I also noticed that you got all those OC's and you're still a little disappointed... Why?

Sakuchii: Oh, of course I'm extremely happy about all the chara's! But there is still few boys whom I want to appear in this story, but their missing a crush! *puppy eyes*

Yukiko: And those are?

Sakuchii: HAII! Fideo and Rococo! I especially want one for Fideo :3 *puppy eyes*

Aiko: Stupid Fideo lover. But it would be nice to inform that Sakuchii is still accepting charas, but only limited number of them, so that she can keep this story won't break away XD So if you want to appear in this story and still haven't gave your OC then do it fast or miss your chance! (Oh my it rhymed)

Shirou: Anoo... can't we start already? I really want to read it already... your stupid chatting is getting annoying.

Sakuchii: OH MY! I'm really sorry Shirou-chii...! So I still DO NOT own INAZUMA ELEVEN! I only own my OC's :D All the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Aiko: Enjoy the chapter full of Shirouness! *love*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Nobody's Son <strong>

Shirou let out a loud sigh as he walked along street past many houses and different shops. His whole body was itching from pain and he could hardly walk forward. Little kids were running past him and didn't even care about him. Older people were staring at him with angry glares and tried to avoid the boy. All of a sudden he felt his shirt being pulled and when the boy turned around he saw a little girl with blonde hair and emerald colored eyes was staring at him with her index finger inside her mouth.

"Onii-san, are you okay? You look really terrible" she asked with innocent eyes and came a little closer to the gray-haired boy. Terrible? It was really the perfect word to use. Shirou stared at the little girl who was staring at him with those emerald-colored orbs of her. How could he explain to this little innocent girl what had he just gone through, what could he make up as excuse to his terrible look? Wait, what was he thinking about... Why would he bother to tell something about himself to a little kid?

"RAZEL SATO! How many times I have told you to stop talk to strangers?" they suddenly heard a male voice shouting and the girl turned around in startle, still not letting go of Shirous shirt. "But father, this Onii-san looks awful... We need to help him." the little girl argued against her father, but it was useless. After all, she was only a little child.

"You come here NOW!" commanded the angry voice of the male. The girl almost jumped from the fear and awkwardly turned to Shirou. The gray-haired boy smiled at the girl and kneeled before her, "I'm really okay, don't worry about me." he patted the girls head as the other one started at him still sucking her finger.

"Okay, take care Onii-san" she finally nodded happily and ran to her parents. After she was scolded by them, she once more turned to Shirou and waved happily. Shirou smiled happily and answered with a low wave, but stopped when he heard people around him whispering something.

"Hey, isn't that the Maeda family's adopted son." one middle aged woman whispered to her companion.

"Right. I heard he brings a lot of trouble to the family." the other one answered with offended tone.

"That's so true. I heard that he was the reason for their daughters death. I pity the oldest son the most, because of his parents stupidity his own children have to suffer." they heard a male from a fish shop telling.

Shirou walked past all the people and listened as their complaining about him didn't stop and felt him even more miserable than just earlier. He felt a strong pain in his left shoulder and covered it with his right hand. Not ever in his life time had he felt himself so unwilled. Shirou turned right from one of the corners and disappeared into an alley.

On the black alley, where no one was he sat down to let himself rest a little. His whole body was covered by mud and it was shivering as he breathed heavily. He had no shoes on and his clothes were ripped off from countless of places. On the clothes you could see stains of blood. Shirou body was cover by burn marks, scars, swallows, and all other wounds that he had got when his "father" had beaten him up.

Could you really call him a father...? Shirou sighed and tried to clean himself from all the blood stains that were running by his body. No, to Shirou he wasn't a father. As the old lady from the market place had said, he was an adopted child. Actually the ones who really adopted him were his "fathers" parents, but after their death the oldest son had taken care of him.

You cannot really say that he was taken care of, because he was almost everyday beaten up by his "father", especially on those days when he had drunk something. Shirous "father" blamed the gray-haired boy for his parents death, and when his only daughter had died just the day earlier he once again put the blame on Shirou. Today again, the old man after drinking like a pig, had beaten the young boy up and had kicked him out of the house, telling him never come back.

Now that I have told you about Shirous "father" not being his real father you probably are wondering where Shirous real parents. To tell the truth this is not known, because as long as Shirou remembers he's been always living in a adopt family or alone and doesn't remember anything about his real parents. It is assumed that they are dead, but this is unknown if it's only a rumor or a true story.

So there he was, sitting alone on a dark alley not knowing where to go and not having place where to stay. Blood was running by his body and his sight was getting blurry as the hunger and lack of sleep started to take an affect on him. His breathing was getting heavier and harder every single time he breathed in and then again out. Not wanting to give up to the hunger and exhaustion he stood up with his whole shivering like crazy.

All of a sudden while leaning against wall Shirou heard a young child voice shouting happily not far from his place. This time it wasn't the girl he had met just earlier because the voice belonged to a boy. After that an older girls voice scolded the boy as she tried to keep up with the running child, or to correct, children. Yes, with the girl there was two young boys. Shirou raised his head a little to see one girl with black colored cloak and two boys with one of them having dark crimson colored cloak and the other one having copper red colored cloak.

"Haruya, Hiro-kun! How many times I have told you to not wander on your own. We're not here to play around." the girl shouted angrily while holding a basket full of different fruits and other things as she tried to catch the two running child.

"Yeahaha! Baka-neesan, trie and catchie meh!" the crimson cloaked boy laughed happily as he tried to avoid the hands of the frustrated girl who was trying to catch him.

"Crys-nee! Not gonna catchie us, not gonna catchie us!" the boy with copper cloak jumped around as he followed the example of his rebellious friend.

"Haruya, Hiro-kun! I'm serious!" the angered black cloaked girl shouted and all of a sudden the aura around her started to grow stronger and her eyes which were hidden under the hood flamed red.

Both of the jumping boys froze to their places and gulped. They knew exactly what this meant, and the best choice for them was to stay still and not move from that place. Everything would probably had gone well if suddenly a strange thing had not popped out from under the copper cloaked boys cloak. Shirou even had to blink his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things because what he saw was a... tail... a black cats tail.

"Gr- Gran..." the dark crimson cloaked boy whispered to tell his friend that everything wasn't all right, but the other boy was too concentrated on the angry girl that he had forgot the most important rule when staying in the city.

The black cloaked girl noticed the black thing swaying from right to left and the feeling of anger grew only stronger. "HIROTO! Hide that thing... IN THIS INSTANT!" she shouted in anger which made the copper cloaked boy to startle and the black thing of his back instantly hid under the cloak.

Shirou continued watching them and slowly wanted to approach them, but he was noticed. The copper cloaked boy started to have the feeling that they were followed by someone and quickly checked the surrounding. He felt a strong black colored aura around them, which a little of white mixed on it and informed about this to the older girl.

"Say what?" the girl asked with rising voice.

"Ima tealling yuu that wey're folloawed by tahat guy." the boy explained once again. After that the girl kneeled before the copper cloaked girl and whispered something, but Shirou was too far away to hear what she said. After that the two other nodded and the girl took the dark crimson cloaked boy to her lap as the copper colored climbed to her cloak which had a specially made big "pocket" which made her able to carry to children at the same time.

The girl then started to walk faster with increasing her pace with every step. Shirou wanted to follow them because he wanted to talk with them and thank them for yesterday, but his body was too tired and numb to move and he tripped into his leg. He saw as the girl with the copper cloaked boy on her back disappeared behind the corner.

He was lying on the ground, his sight getting blurry. He was loosing his consciousness, but tried to stay strong. Why? Why did no one like him in this world. His "parents" hated him, the stranger avoided him and even little kids pitied him. And now the persons who had been just one day earlier so kind to him - though they were kind of weird and noisy - were running away from him. No one, no one in this world loved him, not even the person who had once been the dearest friend to him. She too had abandoned him and probably had already forget about him.

Shirou felt him loosing his consciousness and closed his eyes while a tear was running by his cheek. His consciousness moved into a memory which was probably the most important but also the most chocking memory to him. It was memory when he had finally realised that he was all alone in this dark world.

**~ Three years earlier ~**

_The thirteen year old Shirou stood in front of the grave of his "parents" and didn't feel anything. He had just lost his dear parents but couldn't cry not even a teardrops had formed into the corners of his eyes. Could you call him emotionless? I don't think so. Shirou turned his head to the right and saw a girl with armpit length Hyacinth-lavender colored hair and her lavender colored orbs were wet and red from all the crying._

_"Hey, aren't those the ones who were adopted by the Maeda couple?" they heard some asking as they pointed at Shirou. The boy turned to them and started at them with emotionless eyes which didn't have any color. It's going to happen again... Again someone would whisper something bad about them. Again someone would diss them from something they hadn't done._

_"I heard that the boy was the one who killed them. It seems that he was protecting the girl whose crying right next him, from the drunk father. When he had killed the father, he also decided to kill the mother too, because she had witnessed the whole scenario" one of the older mans told as if he was a professor who knew everything._

_What kind of lies did the people create from their own imagination and fears? Shirou always knew that he wasn't liked by the citizens because he was "outsider" but why did they had to make up lies to soak his reputation even more. Well, if it was only him he probably wouldn't have cared, but because they were talking bad about his parents and her he couldn't stay calm any longer. He would show them what it really meant to beat someone up till his dead._

_Shirou was about took a step towards the group who was bad mouthing but was stopped by a hand which was placed on his shoulder. The startled boy turned around in surprise and saw his future "father" staring at the group angrily._

_"You can say what ever you want, but what I know is that my son is not a murderer and don't dare to badmouth him when I'm around." he threatened them and then smiled at Shirou and placed his shoulder around his shoulder. The whole group went all quiet, they didn't dare to say anything more. _

_"We should go. The dinner is almost ready." he said and started to walk away from the cemetery. Shirou was about to follow him, but before that he turned around to the girl who was still crying before the graves of their "parents." Yes even she wasn't their real child. _

_"Tsuki-chan..." he said softly and walked next to the sobbing girl. The girl stopped for a moment to look at her dear friend and "brother" with her wet and shining lavender colored eyes. Shirou was amazed and surprised by this sight. Not ever, not ever in his life, which he practically lived with her, had he seen this lavender-eyed girl crying. _

_"Why..." the girl sobbed between her breaths and at the same time tried to dry her eyes, "Why did they had to die? They... They were so kind to us... Always looking after us... and..." the girl again broke into tears and ran to embrace her good friend. Shirou startled from the girls sudden actions, but then calmed down, closed his eyes and embraced the sobbing girl back. _

_"I... I don't know..." he said gently and he glanced at the two gravestones in which were written the names of his and her "parents." In just how many families the two have lived already... To Shirou it didn't matter. As long as she was with him, he would mind moving away just as much as they had up until now._

_After the dinner Shirou and Tsukina went to their favorite place in the city, which was a big oak three near the castles rampart. It was a really big and old three, which had been standing there for many many generations. The kids climbed to the trees branches and enjoyed the view up in the three. Shirou turned to his dear friend. And noticed that the girl had already calmed down and was smiling and laughing happily. _

_"Nee... Shirou-kun..." the girl suddenly started with serious voice and stood up on the branch where she was sitting. The girl put her hand of her forehead to stop the sun shining in her eyes and stared at the big, wide capital city Yukidamura and it's palace. Shirou turned to her and smiled. _

_"Yes?" he asked as he followed the girls example and stood up. _

_"You know... Tomorrow I'll be leaving the city for sometime." the girl smiled, not really happily and turned the gray-haired boy. Shirous eyes widened and he couldn't believe his ears. Was she going to leave him? Why? That would be a pointless question after all she didn't know anything about her past and real family and traveled around the kingdom to find about them. Though up until now, she hadn't learned anything new about her family. _

_"I see..." Shirou finally broke the silence with his words, "God luck" he cheered for her. The girl took a deep breath inside and then breathed all the air out. The air in the city was really freshing, and especially around the oak tree it was the most cleanest. Tsukina then jumped from the tree and started to ran towards their new home. _

_Shirou looked the hyacinth-lavender haired girl running and smiling happily. That sight could make him only smile, and when she turned around to wave at him calling him to her, Shirou jumped from tree and followed girl. He was happy, but at the same time he was sad that she would leave him alone. But at that time he didn't want to think about it and enjoy the happy moment he shared with her._

**End of Flashback**

_"_Tsu- Tsuki-chan..." Shirou mumbled supplicantly as he finally got his consciousness back. His whole body was numb, so numb that he barely could feel his heart beating. His sight was still blurry and blood was running all over his body. He felt as a teardrops started to appear into the corners of his eyes and not long after that a lake of tears was running by his cheeks.

Why? Why had she left him, why was he all alone, why did this happen? He never thought that living without real parents from the very start was this hard. He had never thought that people could be so evil towards their adopted children, don't mention their own children. How could someone be so evil? How could someone hate this world so much that their children had to suffer because of the drunk and violent parents.

After the death of his "parents" who were really kind towards them and liked them very much, Shirou had thought that their son would be as kind as they were. Also if your wondering, the reason for Shirous "parents" death was then and is still unknown. They one night went to sleep and in the next morning they never woke up. The only thing that was strange on them was that they had black marks all around their bodies.

So after his "parents" death Shirou had moved to their eldest sons house and thought that he would be as kind as them. That was the picture the gray-haired boy had got from him when he had visited his parents house. He was like a brother to Shirou... But after his parents death and when moving to his house the man completely changed his behavior towards Shirou.

He started to drink a lot and he was drunk almost every single night. When he was drunk he used violence against Shirou and always blamed him from the every thing that was wrong of undone. Once he even hit Shirou when they didn't have any more beer and blamed the gray-haired boy for it telling that he had drunken all of it. Of course as the younger and the weaker one Shirou couldn't anything against him and always had to suffer the beatings.

This violence continued for almost three years and finally stopped, when Shirous new "father" that morning found his only daughter dead on her bed. She had the same black colored marks on her body as his parents and because Shirou was the only one who had been living with both of them, he somehow got the idea that the boy was reason for their deaths. Of course, he figured out that idea after drinking himself till drunkenness.

So he beat the boy up till the other one was all red and covered with blood, swallows and scars. Then he kicked the boy out of the house and told him never to come back. So here he was all exhausted and in hunger with his body refusing to listen to him. He didn't know that to do, where to go. Right now all that he wished for is that someone would come and save him from this miserable feeling. He wanted to change everything back to normal, back to like it had been.

Why did no one like him? Why everyone avoided him? Why everyone dear to him died? Why the ones still alive left him all alone? He didn't know, he didn't know answer? Was there anyone... Was there anyone who would know answer to these questions?

With these question in Shirous mind he remembered about the fortune telling shop that he had visited yesterday before going back to home, where his "father" was already drunk and was ready to beat up the boy. Maybe they... Maybe those girls would know the answer.

As the gray-haired boy tried to stoop up he heard steps coming towards him and then a child voice shouted, "He's allive... Thatat guy is still allive!"

Shirou raised his head a little and saw the same dark crimson cloaked boy standing in front of him. The cloaks hood covered the boys head, so Shirou couldn't see his face. It was the same little boy that he had met just earlier and the same boy that was living in the fortune telling shop together with the girls. If Shirou remembered right his name was Haruya.

_'Haruya?' _Shirou thought and his eyes widened as he remember their fortune to him.

_'One day a spring ya will come in a form a crimson fenix and burn your old life, while leading you into a new one.' _

So they were talking about him. At first, when the girls had told this to him he hadn't understood those words but now he completely got what they meant to say. So the girls really knew answer to his last and most important question and in order to start his live from completely new and clean page he had to follow this boy. The gray-haired boy saw the cloaked boy reaching his hand towards him.

"Come, folloawe meh"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: *yelling at Aiko* How can you call that ENJOYING?<p>

Aiko: But you yourself told me to say that

Sakuchii: *stunned* Oh my... I'm really sorry...

Yukiko: Let's make this short. This chapter was supposed to end when Atsuya and Shirou would finally meet each other... but because Atsuya had the first chapter (almost) whole to himself, Sakuchii decided to give this chapter to Shirou.

Sakuchii: Un, Un, *nodding her head* So the second chapter is ready and I would really like to know that did you guys like it? I'm sorry if it was boring, but this is still only the start of the story... so the pace is really slow... After a while it will faster and lot of chara's will appear here.

Aiko: Also, the uploading of next chapter is still unclear because Sakuchii has a field trip next week so she might not able upload it in week time.

Yukiko: *rolling her eyes* She says to even though it took two days to write this.

Sakuchii: Okay okay, enough with that... just have to see how the next week will go, but I really try to upload in on next Sunday.

Razel: *popping out of nowhere* WHAII! I appeared here!

Sakuchii: yep.. only that you won't be appearing any more... I just needed a name for a little girl and because I was lazy for making up new names I used yours

Yukiko: *sweatdropping when seeing Razel dashing away angry* Okay! It's time to end this... We really would like to know did you like this chapter or not, so please review. *bows*

Sakuchii: ALSO! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO EVERYONE!

~ deshii


	4. It's Almost Time

Sakuchii: Hai! Here's the next chapter. Thank God I could make it in time. I'm so happy! This is already my most favorited fic and the second one to receive more that 20 reviews. Thank you to all who favorited this fic and thank you to everyone who reviewed on this fic *bows*

Aiko: YAHHOO! Sorry for making you guys wait. Also Saku-chan did you have a great field trip?

Sakuchii: Hai! It was just awesome. My first time to be on a plane.

Yukiko: Glad you had fine. Then... Who will to the disclaimer?

Gouenji: I'll do it. *seeing trio nodding their heads* Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

AxY: Thank you :3 Please enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Three: It's Almost Time<strong>

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Atsuya yelled his whole face burning from anger as he slammed his hand on the table. The whole board jumped up a little and the slam made some of the chess pieces to fell down. What was the spiky-haired boy thinking, him marrying HITOMI? His childhood friend, a maid and moreover his PERSONAL maid... Never in his life had the crown prince thought of that option.

Gouenji started the pink-haired princes reaction and backed off a little to lean against his seat to better his sitting stance. He knew that his friend would get angry from his comment, but never thought that he would get this angry. Gouenji fixed his stance a little and coughed few times. He then opened his eyes and stared at the tomato red crown prince. "No. Actually I'm rather serious" he then said with formal and earnest tone.

Atsuya stared back at his confident friend and felt his anger fading away. He broke the glance between the boys and sighed. The crown prince felled down onto his marvelous seat and lowered his stare at the floor. He didn't know what to say. Like it was already known, the crown prince had never thought of that option and now felt himself really confused about the sudden suggestion. Would it be right? Would Hitomi really agree to marry him? Atsuya covered his face with his palm and sighed loudly.

"Really, I'm sure that she would be perfect for you." Gouenji smirked at his friends reaction and tried to cheer him up. Atsuya glanced at Gouenji from under his palm and glared at the spiky-haired boy. He didn't like the air in the room, there was something really wrong. There was something really forceful in the tone of his friend and the prince didn't like it. If only something would come and broke this air. If only someone...

All of a sudden there was a light knock on the door and then it opened. Behind it appeared a cinnamon-haired girl with maroon colored eyes. She walked in and bowed before staring to talk. "I'm really sorry to disturb you, your majesty but the afternoon tea is ready."

Atsuya changed his glance from the spiky-haired boy to the cinnamon haired girl and stood up. "Thank you. I was already getting little thirsty." Atsuya answered formally, but inside his head he was jumping from happiness and would have gone and hugged the girl for saving him, if Gouenji had not been in the same room as he was.

Hitomi let out a light smile and started to prepare the tea on the table, where the boys chess match was still going on. Atsuya sat down and changed his focus on the board while thinking where he should move his piece next.

**-OO-**

"Where are we going?" Shirou asked with shivering voice as he tried to keep up with the crimson cloaked boy who was walking before him. His whole body was still itching and his walking was clumsy. The crimson haired boy didn't answer to his question, more over it seemed that he didn't even care that the gray-haired boy was talking to him.

The boy only kept walking forward with fast pace and turned to right and left from there and here. Shirou had little difficulties to keep up with the cloaked boy and even though his pace wasn't so fast. Because the boy had short legs any normal and healthy person wouldn't had any problems to follow him, but for Shirou who was badly hurt and was dying from hunger the pace was too fast to keep up with.

"Please tell me, who are you?" Shirou asked wanting to have a conversation with the young boy. He didn't like when it was all silent and moreover he was really considered about the mysterious little boy. Really, what was he? Why was he here? And why did he help him?

"Then, who was that girl you were with?" the gray-haired boy asked in despair as the little boy still refused to talk to him. To tell the truth, he was really curious about the past of the boy and the others whom he had met earlier. They all were really mysterious and he wanted to know more about them, especially about that thing that was coming out of they back.

"Really, can't you talk?" Shirou was more and more in despair. Who were those people? Those boys, those girls? And yesterday... How did know all about him... everything... the girls knew everything about him. Yes, when Shirou had entered the fortune telling shop and before even opening his mouth to speak, the girls had already told him all about his past. What were those girls.

"Hey you... Haru-"

"Don't DAIRE to call meh by meh name!" the little boy finally spoke up. He then stopped and turned to Shirou with a fiery glare in his eyes. For the first time Shirou was able too see what was hidden under the hood of the crimson cloaked boy and was surprised when he saw two fiery gold-colored eyes glaring at him. The boy then turned around and started to walk again.

"You wait... were are you going?" Shirou was still trying to keep up with the little boy, but felt his legs betraying him and felled down. There was a loud THUMP as the gray-haired touched the ground with his whole body. It seemed that the little boy heard him because he stopped, turned around and glared at Shirou.

"Wh- What?" Shirou asked quietly because he didn't like the stare of the cloaked boy. The boy let out a "humph" and turned around.

"Ima not gonna tell yuu, becauseh Baka-neesan told meh to be quieth." he said and took few steps after what he continued walking with the normal pace, not really caring if the gray-haired male was coming after him or no.

"I see..." Shirou sweat dropped and quickly stood up to follow the crimson cloaked boy as he saw him disappearing behind the corner. When Shirou entered the alley where the boy had disappeared, what he saw there made him fall down. A big metallic fence and standing before him, behind what was the palace where the king and his son with all their servants and other nobles lived. Shirous jaw dropped and the stared at the boy with wide-open eyes.

"Don't - Don't tell me we're going _there_?" the gray-haired boy asked emphazing the word "there" as he pointed at the royal palace. The boy stared at him with his glowing golden eyes and huffed.

"Yesh. Thatat is exactlyh where wey're goingh." he then answered and turned towards the palace. Shirou let out a wide smile as he finally got anwer from the little boy. It was really great to finally have a conversation with this mysterious cloaked kid, but he was bothered by one thing. Why? Why did the boy want to take him to the palace. When the boy once more started to walk Shirou quickly stood up and grinned as he started to follow the boy.

"You just answered me didn't you." he said with joking tone and smiled when he saw the boy turning to him with his golden eyes flaming red. He surely was mad.

"Just joking, just joking." the gray-haired boy laughed. The boy glared at him huffed and then turned away from the gray-haired male. Shirou just smiled and continued following the little boys lead. He didn't even consider about the fact, that someone was spying on them.

**-OO-**

"Damn that stupid boy, can't he keep his mouth shut just once." hissed a black cloaked girl who was following Shirou and the crimson cloaked boy behind the shadows. She had her hood on her, but you could notice that her amber-colored eyes were burning from anger. There was a dark copper cloaked boy on her lap and he stared at the two with those innocent green-colored eyes of him.

"Nee-e Crys-nee, where is Burn taking him toh?" he asked as he jumped from the girls lap and his feet met the ground. The black cloaked girl turned to look at the boy and when her eyes met his innocent green ones which were staring at her while glowing she sighed and turned to look at Shirou. Her eyes lost their color and she stared at him with serious face.

"It's already time... Time for us to take the action, otherwise, it'll be too late." with those words the girl loosened her hood and a indigo-colored hairdo which was free and laying on her shoulders appeared. She turned around and closed her eyes. "Let's go Hiro-kun, we need to get back to the shop."

The boy first turned back to crimson cloaked boy and Shirou and then back to the indigo haired girl. "Buth what aboutn Burn?" he asked. The girl stopped and turned to look at him with a smile mixed with smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine." she said and then closed her eyes and breathed deep in and then out. All of sudden a icy-blue aura surrounded her and her hair started to float in the air. The crimson haired boy knew exactly what she was up to, and didn't want to bother her. He stood on his place and only stared at the girl.

_'Osamu... How are the things in the shop?'_ The girl connected her mind to a black cloaked male who was staying at the shop. As an answer she heard a startled shout and something cracking. The girl felt her vein popping... once again he had broke something. Finally, after many long minutes she heard someone answering to her, though with not so happy voice.

_'Crystal-sama, please don't startle me like that. You should know very well that I hate when you talking me through our minds.'_ the male answered to her. The girl hissed and squeezed her fist to keep herself calm.

_'And you should know very well that I DO have a real name!'_ she answered to him with annoyed and angered tone. The boy on the other side kept silent and because the girl was getting more and more angry, she decided to end the conversation as fast as possible. Really, why did she hate so much to talk to him?

_'So how the shop? Any costumers?'_ this time, it didn't took so long for the boy to answer here.

_'Yes, there's a girl with short ocean blue hair and golden eyes who wants to know her future. She seems to be around your age.'_ the male answered almost immediately.

_'Which age?'_ the girl asked, because age of her new client was the most important thing. But why ask which? ... Well you'll find out it later.

_'The real one.'_ was the answer of the boy. The girl thought about it a little and then with carefully choose words she answered him.

_'Tell her that I'm on my way already. Say you're really sorry that we make her to wait and serve her a tea or something to kill some time. Do you know if Yuki-chii is back yet?'_

_'I'm afraid not. It seems that Phlox-sama is still inside the castle together with Gazel-sama and Reize." _the boy answered her with apologizing tone.

'_Damn. I forgot all about that she's still there. Then there's nothing much for us to do. I'll come there as soon as possible and tell the girls fortune and then we just have to wait when Yuki-chii will be coming back together with the boys.' _the indigo-haired girl explained and before the other one had a chance to answer she broke the mind connection between them and returned back to her body. As her mind came back, the blue aura surrounding her disappeared and her hair stopped floating.

"Should we go, Hiro-kun?" the girl smiled as she kneeled down and reached towards the boy. The green-haired kid nodded happily and ran into her lap. The girl stood up and started to walk towards the fortune telling shop.

**-OO-**

"Here you go." Hitomi said as she placed the tea on the table. Atsuya took the cup and drank a little from it after what placing it on the table again. Gouenji did the same, and then moved his chess piece forward. Atsuya looked at the piece moving and noticed that he was at the death end. He hissed angrily, once again he had lost the match.

"Checkmate. I won." Gouenji smirked happily and took another drink of the tea. Hitomi smiled as she saw the pink-haired prince crossing his hand and pursuing his lip in anger. She then turned to Gouenji and bowed at him before starting to speak.

"Excuse me Gouenji-sama, but I would really like to know where is your bride from." she asked polite. Goeunji glanced at her and smirked. As expected from her asking that kind of question. No wonder she was the most knowledged person inside the whole palace.

"She's from the southeast." the boy answered with a smirk on his face, because he knew just how the girl would react to his answer. Atsuya glanced at his personal maid and saw his maroon colored orbs widening while her mouth went to big "O". Why was she so surprised about it... Sure Gouenjis bride was princess, but HE was the crown prince so there shouldn't be anything surprising about that fact.

"You... you mean she's THE princess on Atlantis kingdom. The most richest kingdom in this country?" Hitomi finally calmed down a little and asked. Gouenji answered to her with mysterious smile and took a drink of his tea. The pink-haired crown prince who was watching their chat beside them was getting annoyed because he didn't know just what they were talking about.

"Just want in the world you mean she's THE princess... so what, I'm THE CROWN PRINCE!" Astuya finally had had enough, he needed explanation. Gouenji and Hitomi turned to him with surprised faces and then glanced at each other while smiling. The spiky haired boy facepalmed, while the cinnamon-haired girl went to one of the closets and took a map from it. The opened the map and started the geography lesson for the stupid crown prince.

"You should know that we have seven different countries in this land right?" Hitomi explained and when she saw the crown prince nodding she continued by pointing at the country which was in the middle of the map and on was written "Snow kingdom."

"Our country... The Snow kingdom is in the middle of all these countries and it's the most powerful country of all of these. Because it's in the middle it's the closest one to all of the countries and so when having conferences, they are always held in our kingdom. Also everyone trust his majesty (A/N: If you didn't get it, she's referring to Atsuyas father) and always ask help from his if there's something wrong or they have problems."

"I get that much." Atsuya hissed because he felt that she threatened him like a little kid who didn't know anything. Hitomi just smiled and then moved her hand to a country which was little under the Snow kingdom in southwest. On the country was written "Atlantis kingdom"

"And this is the country from where Gouenji-samas bride comes from. Her names is Umi Miu and she's probably one of the smartest person I've ever met." Hitomi continued her explanation. Gouenji and Atsuya turned to Hitomi with their eyes little widened. If Hitomi, the most smartest person in the Snow kingdom called someone smarten that her, then what was this person... A genius? Really that's hard to believe. Hitomi stopped for a while, because she noticed that the boys weren't listening and coughed to get their attention back.

"Her country is well know as one of the most richest countries in our land. They're really rich, that at least for noble classes. Yes, the only fatal problem in this country is that the class difference is even bigger and noticable than in other countries. The noble class is way more richer than the most richest noble families in our country, but also the peasants are way more poorer that our are. I think that from this information you could guess that the princess is really rich. To be honest, she's or actually her family is the most riches family in this land and they are twice as rich as the Unicorns royal family, which is known to be the second richest family. The Fubuki family comes in the fourth place, right after Teikoku kingdoms royal family." Hitomi explained without even stopping to breath.

Gouenji and Atsuya stared at her with their eyes widening more and more as she explained the past of Atlantis kingdom. When the cinnamon haired girl finally stopped the boys glanced at each other and laughed unbelievably. "At least someone has been listening in the geography lessons." Gouenji pointed out to Atsuya when Hitomi was wrapping the map back to its original from and then putting it back to the closet.

"Oh no, this is only common knowledge. I have to know even more about the connections with other countries if I want to help his majesty when he finally took the place as the ruler." Hitomi said as she returned to her place and bowed. Then she turned her head towards the door as if she was waiting for something to happen.

All of a sudden they started to hear some noises behind the door. The voices where mixed voices of screams, yelling and shouting. Then the door slammed open and a ground of girl entered to room. "GOUENJI-SAMA! It is true that you're getting married?" asked one of the girls with reddish brown hair which was tied up on two pigtails. Gouenji stood up and smiled at the girls.

"I'm truly sorry, but it is." Gouenji answered to the girls with polite voice. The girls let out a shouts of disappointment and were about to leave the room, but Gouenji sudden suggestion made them to change mood back to normal.

"Then for my apology, how about I spend this day with you beautiful ladies." the boy smiled and offered his hand to one of the girls. She giggled in happiness and took his hand while her face was burning dark crimson. Gouenji then left the room and the pack of girls followed him while arguing who would be next one to hold Gouenji-samas hand.

Atsuya started as the girls left the room together with Gouenji and sighed loudly when he was the only person - well including Hitomi of course - in the room. He didn't get why was his friend so popular with girls and how in the would could he stand that giggling and laughing all day. Of course the crown price too had had his own fans, but he didn't like girls at all and had always chased them away, so nowadays girls avoided him the best way they could.

Though Atsuya had managed to chance almost all of girls away, the only person who would sick on him like a glue was - of course - his personal maid, the cinnamon-haired girl Hitomi. Not even once had she left him alone. Not even once had he managed to chase her away. Atsuya glanced at Hitomi, and when he saw her staring at him, with those maroon colored orbs of her, he quickly lowered his head to cover the light crimson that was appearing in to his cheeks.

Hitomis head bobbed in confusion, what was the prince lowering his head for. She would had asked it from him, but was interrupted by a loud scream. Hitomi, who was already reaching her hand towards Atsuya, startled in surprise as she felt two small, but strong arms hugging her from behind.

"Hito-chan!" the girl said with excited voice and she embraced the startled maid even more tightly. Hitomi turned her head to see who the person was, and was not so surprised when she saw long teal-colored hair which was long - the girls knee lengthed. To correct she saw a girl, around her age hugging her.

"Saya-sama" the cinnamon-haired girl said with little surprise in her voice. The teal-haired girl raised her head and pursued her lips. She then let go of Hitomi and crossed her hands, tapping her leg on the ground, while her aquamarine colored eyes flamed in anger.

"It's Saya... SAYA! Stop addressing me so formally Hito-chan!" the girl said angrily. Hitomi smiled at the angry girl and bowed.

"As you wish Saya-hama. Mind you tell me why do you need me?" Hitomi continued formally and then asked the girl reasons for needing her. It was well known that Saya or Sayaka, as her full name is, came to Hitomi when ever she needed her. All of a sudden the teal-haired girls mood changed back to the happy one and she grabbed Hitomis arm while dragging her out of the room.

"Right, right, right... There's a new dress I just bought! I want you to help me to put it on." Sayaka jumped in excitement and dragged the despare maid with her. Hitomi tried to stop her, but couldn't do anything about the dragging.

"Wait... Cannot Nii-san do that for you, he's your personal butler. Also I have to stay next to his majesty." Hitomi desperately argued against the teal-haired girl. Sayaka stopped and turned to Hitomi while glaring at the cinnamon-haired girl with her aquamarine-colored eyes.

"Of course he cannot! He's a male, and males don't have any fashion sense, so I need YOU! Oh and I'm sure that little baby prince of yours can survive on his own for a little while, right?" the teal-haired girl insulted the crown prince, not realising that he had been in the room whole time. Only when she heard angry coughing she noticed the Atsuya who was sitting on the chair and glaring at her with his gray-colored eyes. She placed her hand on her mouth and apologized to the crown prince.

"I'm really sorry your highness, I didn't notice you." Atsuya continued staring at her with his cold gray-colored eyes. Sayaka didn't like that glare and pulled herself together and grabbed Hitomis hand. "If you would allow, Atsuya-sama, I would like to borrow you woman for a minute." Sayaka said and waited for Atsuyas answer before running out of the room.

The pink-haired crown prince answered with quiet "yes" and after hearing that the teal-haired girl dashed out of the room, without even thanking the prince. She was in so hurry that didn't give Hitomi the chance to bow and excuse herself. Atsuya stared as the girls ran out of the room and sighed. He was really annoyed by the fact that everyone tried to pair him up with Hitomi but was too tired to notice this anymore and didn't care to argue with them. I would only get on his nerves.

Atsuya stood up from his chair and started to walk towards the door, but stopped when he saw a small person with dark blue cloak on him staring on the rooms entrance. His eyes widened, why didn't he recognize this boy? Who was he? Why was he here?

"Who- Wh- Who are you?" Atsuya asked while stammering. The dark blue cloaked boy didn't answer to him. He just kept silent and all of sudden turned to walk to the right. Atsuya ran to the door and saw the little kid disappearing behind the corner.

"Wai- WAIT!" the crown prince shouted and ran after the little kid.

He didn't know that he had been watched by dark figure who kept laughing evilly. "Only two months... Yes only two months and I will get my powers back" the figure laughed and then disappeared like a mist.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Whohoo! The third chapter is ready.<p>

Aiko: THEY STILL DIDN'T MEET EACH OTHER!

Sakuchii: *showing her tongue* I'm really sorry about that. I promise that they would finally meet in the next chapter.

Yukiko: I'm not sure if I should believe you.

Sakuchii: Well... I'm REALLY SORRY! But there's a question to you readers. Can you already guess who are those two mysterious girls who are together with our favorite alien captains?

Aiko: I know! I know! It's... fjiolg! *her mouth was covered by Yukiko*

Yukiko: No spoiling. I'm sure that it's really easy to guess, at least for those who've been reading another Saku-chans fics. But here's a question that's much much more harder than the first one! Who is the mysterious person who was following our dear crown prince Atsuya?

Sakuchii: Now that's a hard one... I'm sure that none will guess it right on the first try *smirking* but if someone does I will give her like ONE MILLION points and big applauses with shouts and party! :D

Gouenji: So if you're interested guessing who those persons are don't forget to mention about that in your review. Sakuchii will later on tell if you guessed right or not.

Sakuchii: Haii! Also thank you for reading, and please review! I would really appreciate that! *bows*

~ deshii


	5. The Fortunetelling Shop

Sakuchii: _Mitome atte chikara awasetemi! Hora ichi no chikara ga suhukubai ni _*Singing Inazuma Eleven Opening 3 in really bad off tone*

Aiko: So now it's Inazuma, huh? *sweat drop* Well let's ignore her... Sakuchii had finally put herself together and managed to wrote the fourth chapter.

Sakuchii: _kono te_ _Ippai Ippai Ippai ni_!

Yukiko: Hai Hai! Heard you already. *really angry* So, she's really sorry for taking so long to write this thing... It was kinda hard to start this chapter and think what she could stuff into this one chapter.

Aiko: Well as always Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Sakuchii: HAII! Enjoy the chapter... _**ZETTAI PEACE! **_

AxY: *sweatdrop* yeah... enjoy the chapter!

Aiko: Oh and also the mysterious girls are finally revealed :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Fortunetelling Shop<strong>

"Wait! Where are you going?" the crown prince shouted as he ran after the dark blue cloaked kid who turned in one of the corners. He didn't realise at all where he was taken to. Only after the boy opened one of the millions doors that the palace had and stopped to wait him, Atsuya noticed that he was at the abandoned wing of the castle.

"Comeh!" the dark-blue cloaked boy said and pointed inside the room, which was more like a hall and to where lead a stairway. The boy raised his head a little and the pink-haired prince met a pair teal-colored eyes. "They're are waitingh for us." he continued and turned to walk down the stairs.

Atsuya was about to ask "who are waiting?" but didn't have the chance, and just ended up following him. When entering the room, or more likely a hall, and getting down the stairs Atsuya noticed that it hadn't been used for a long time already. It was all dirty and you could see spiderwebs everywhere. Just when he thought that they were at the end of their way, the little kid opened another door, which lead them deeper into the wing.

"You sure we should go there?" Atsuya doubted that the idea was a good one, when entering the black hallway. The little boy glanced at him and a light smile escaped from his lips. "Onii-san is scared, right?" Atsuya turned to him with his face burning from anger.

"No I'm NOT!" he said angrily and stepped into the room. He was followed by the cloaked kid, who closed the door behind himself. He then took the torch that was next to the door and lighted it up. After that the kid started walk towards the next door, while the torch lightened the way for them, and Atsuya followed him.

The boys walked deeper and deeper inside the wing, with the little boy leading the way, while Atsuya walked right behind him. After many minutes of walking, they arrived at a big door. Fuusuke left the torch at the ground and opened the door. He then turned to Atsuya "Comeh, Yuki-nee is waitingh for us." he said and took the torch into his hands and walked into the room, Atsuya following right behind him.

As they walked deeper into the castles wing, the didn't know - or to correct Fuusuke knew, but Atsuya didn't - that someone else was coming to meet up with them from the opposite direction.

**-OO- **

"Where are we?" Shirou asked as he saw the little kid pointing at a small secret passage which would lead them to the palace and telling him to enter there. The crimson cloaked kid then entered it and Shirou followed him. The passage was really small and Shirou had problems to advance in it. In order to do that he had to crawl, and with his already numb hands it was especially hard.

Though, it seemed that the little kid didn't have any problems to walk there. The passage was really small, but just big enough for Haruya to be able to walk there. Only the top of his hood touched the passages top.

"So, where are you taking me to?" Shirou was curios for the reasons the boy wanted to take him to the castle. The boy just kept walking forward and once again ignored Shirous question. The gray-haired boy opened his mouth and was about to say something, but he was stopped by the kid.

"I cant'h thell yuu becuseh meh promised with baka-nee not to speak with strangers." the little kid finally answered with sour tone. His words made a smile escape from Shirous lips, after all he was already talking with him.

"Oh... So who is this baka-nee of yours?" the gray-haired boy asked as he finally made out of the passage and jumped into a room which wasn't so big, but it was all empty and dark. The only light source was the little torch that the cloaked kid was holding is.

"DON'T DAIRE to call her idiot!" the little kid blew up and this made Shirou to laugh a little. It was really funny to "chat" with this little kid like that. Actually it's been years since he talked so freely with someone, ever since... since Tsunakina left him. Shirou sighed loudly. The cloaked kid glanced at him and with a "folloawe meh" he started to walk towards the other side of the room. Shirou followed him closely, because he wasn't familiar with the place and didn't want to get separated.

"So who is this "Nee-san" you're talking about?" Shirou asked, choosing the right words and right tone to make sure that the little boy wont shout at him anymore. Haruya turned to him with a cold glare but still answered after turning back.

"Aiko-neesan is BAKA!" the boy answered angrily as he opened the door before them. Shirous eyes widened as he heard the name of the girl. He was sure that he had heard that name once before, and inside his head he could already create a blurry imagine of her, but something stopped him doing that. Why... Why couldn't he remember it?

"Aiko... Could she be?" Shirou asked still not able to remember where he had heard that name. It was years ago, but something was missing... It was like his memories of her had been erased. Thinking about this made him feel dizzy. Shirou stopped for a little and leaned against the wall.

"Don't call her by her first nameh!" Shirou turned to look at the little kid and saw the boy glaring at him with murderous face. What... if he couldn't call her Aiko or Baka, when what was he supposed to call her? This boy sure made things hard.

"So, she's special, right?" Shirou asked from the angry boy. He surely was overprotecting and when he saw the cheeks of the boy turning light crimson, he couldn't do anything but smile.

"AIKO IS BAKA! SHE'S A STUPID DICKHEAD!" Haruya shouted his anger out and then turned around and continued walking forward, while Shirou followed him. The crimson cloaked boy didn't realise that his words made earlier mentioned girl to sneeze.

**-OO- **

"ATCHOO!" sneezed a black cloaked girl as she opened the door of the fortunetelling shop and her home. She then rubbed her nose and entered.

"Oh, Crystal-sama, you're back." greeted a black haired boy as he took the little kid from the girl and placed him on the ground. When the little kid had his feet safely on the ground he quickly ran into one of the rooms and disappeared there. The girl took of her cloak and cursed few times while trying to dry her running nose and eyes with her sleeve.

"You're getting cold?" Osamu asked as he took the girls cloak and placed it on coat rack. Crystal glanced at him with her eyes flaming and took a deep breath in.

"No... I bet that Haruya is mad mouthing me again. I really hate when he does that, cuz my nose and eyes cannot stop running." the indigo-haired girl said.

"Burn-sama is only showing his love towards you, Crystal-sama" Osamu smiled at her and lead the girl into the living room where their guest was waiting for them. Crystal glanced at him with cold and long glare.

"He's a little kid, like he could love or even remember about me. And more over, please stop calling me by that stupid nick name, I do have a real name." Crystal answered with sour tone.

"As you wish, Aiko-sama." Osamu smiled at the indigo-haired girl.

"It's Ai-" the girl was about to start but then her eyes widened and she turned to the boy with stunned face "Wait- you just called me by my name"

"Yes, Aiko-sama." Osamu answered and entered to into the living room. Aiko followed him and though he had just called her by her real name, it seemed that she still wasn't satisfied.

_'If only you would drop the -sama ending. I know that you are really sorry about the thing from six years ago and want to apologize for all the things you did to us, but calling us by -sama wont make us happy, not me, nor Yuki-chii. I just want the old and kind Osamu back, not the one who acts like our servant.'_ Aiko sighed and followed Osamu into the living room.

There for them was waiting a young girl who had messy ocean blue hair and her eyes were gold-colored. The girl stood up from her seat when she saw Aiko entering the room and bowed. Aiko answered to her with a bow and sat into the chair right opposite the girl. The gold-eyed girl too, sat up into her chair. Osamu walked into the kitchen and started to prepare for a tea.

Aiko waited till the living room was empty and only then started to speak. "So, Suzume Yumiko-san, what do you want?"

The gold-eyed girl stared at her with her eyes little widened. "Ho- How do you know my name?" she asked with a tone that she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Aiko let out a little laugh and then smiled.

"Of course I know. Could you call me a fortuneteller if I didn't know something as simple as that?" she asked from the girl. Actually Aiko had heard the girls name from Osamu just earlier, but she really liked to mess around with her costumers. It was so funny to deceive those poor people. Okay, now back to business.

"Oh, right." the girl then calmed down and cleared her through, "I came her to know about my future." she said with her golden eyes now totally serious. Aiko was first surprised about the seriousness of the girl, but then she smirked.

"Okay, wait a little" the indigo-haired girl said and closed her eyes. She took one deep breath and then an icy-blue aura surrounded her and her hair started to float in the air. Yumiko startled about this sudden mood change and was about reach towards the indigo-haired girl, but was stopped by a little hand.

Yukimo turned in surprise towards the little hand, and her eyes meet up with sparkling green ones. What she saw was a little red-haired boy who had a black tail swaying from right to left and a pair of black-colored cat ears on his head.

"Shh... Nee-san is working." the little kid smiled and let go of Yumiko's hand after what he ran out of the room leaving the gold-eyed girl all stunned sitting into the chair. By this time Aiko had already found the person she needed.

_'Yuki-chii, you there?' _She asked quietly, making sure that she wouldn't scare her younger sister with the sudden telepathy contact. Not long after her question, she got the answer from another indigo-haired girl who was inside the royal palace.

_'Yeah sure! What do you need, Nee-san?' _The other girl asked. She was in a big room, which was all lighted and had a dark green cloaked boy standing next to her. He stared at the older girl as he saw fiery-red aura starting to surround her.

_'Oh right. We have a costumer. She around our age...'_ Aiko started explaining to her younger sister, but was cut off by the other girls question.

_'Which one?'_ the dark cloaked girl asked from her older sister. Again with this question... what the hell is going on? Well, you'll know soon.

_'The real one of course.'_ Aiko answered to her younger sister angrily and then continued, _'She wants to know her future, but before knowing that we...'_

_'...Have to know her past_' Yuki-chii, or Yukiko as her full name was continued her sisters sentence and then closed her eyes and concentrated moving her mind to her older sisters body. Aiko took a deep breath and let her sisters mind become one with her own. Then she opened her eyes and two copper-colored eyes met with Yumiko's golden ones.

"Suzume Yumiko, fourteen. Your mother died some years ago and your father is ill, you have to work all day to feed him. You love making cakes, and you cell them to get some money. You have two younger siblings Akiye and Akiyo. And now you've come to us, because you want to make sure that your future will be a good one." the indigo-haired girl started to explain to Yumiko, but the girl was sure that she heard two voices talking. Yumikos eyes widened more and more with every word the other girl said. She wanted to know her future, but why and how did they know her past?

Then the indigo-haired girl closed her eyes and when opening them again the color had changed back to amber. "Am I right?" she then asked from Yumiko. The gold-eyed girl nodded lightly and it made a smile escape from Aikos lips. Actually this was the first time the girls had done this separately - not sitting next to each other - and they were happy that it was a success, because when doing something with long distance you cannot be 100% sure that you'll success.

"Okay, now for the future." Aiko said and took a hold of both Yumikos hands, she then closed her eyes and the icy-blue aura around her started to grow. Also there was a mix of fiery-red on it. The indigo-haired girl then opened her eyes and started to mumble something.

"Father, the power you gave to us,  
>we will always treasure it.<br>Mother, the sacrifice you made for us,  
>we will always remember it.<br>Brother, you're dear to us,  
>don't ever forget it.<br>Now, we ask for you to help us,  
>and show this girls future!"<p>

After that Aikos whole body started to glow with mixed colors of icy-blue and fiery-red. She opened her eyes and for Yumikos surprise the indigo-haired girls right eye was amber-colored and the left eye was copper-colored. After many freaking slow minutes the light around Aiko started to fade away and she went back to normal and let go of Yumikos hands.

"So..." Yumiko asked shyly after the girl opened her eyes to look at her. Aiko stared at her with serious face but then she busted into laughter.

"It's okay really..." Aiko said between her laughs. "Let's just say that not long after this, you will meet a boy with whom you will fall in love. He's a cute boy with long blond-hair and red-colored eyes. You could mistake him for a girl that's for sure. You first won't get really great picture of him, because he's a prince of another country, but later on you will fall for him, that's for sure." the indigo-haired girl got her seriousness back and stared at Yumiko with her eyes drilled into the other girls.

Yumiko didn't like this stare of hers, but what she really didn't like was the words of the girl. All of a sudden she busted into laugher. "Me? Fall in love with prince, Oh please don't joke! Like that would ever happen." she laughed and then stood up while sighing, "I really thought that I would know something new from it, but it seems that I was just wasting my time." Yumiko walked towards the door, where Osamu was waiting to give her cloak to her.

Aiko followed her and ignored her insults while grinning. The girl made a big mistake for not listening to her, because never, not even once their fortune had gone wrong. Even if... Even if in this body, they still had some of their powers left. "Let me warn you one thing..." the indigo-haired girl said as Yumiko was about to leave.

"...It's not all about classes" Aiko smirked. Yumiko let out a smile and left with "I'll keep that in my mind." Aiko stared as Yumiko closed the door and when being alone with Osamu she sighed.

_'She wasn't the one we needed, but it seems that that stupid blond just got himself a girl.'_ she heard her younger sister pointing out. Yukiko's comment made her smile.

_'Yeah, you're right. But we need to find her "The thousand generation child" if we want to change the future of those two.' _

_'You're right. I'm pretty sure we don't need to worry about finding her. They are destined to meet each other, or what do you think?'_ Yukiko asked from her older sister.

_'I have to agree with you, Yuki-chii. I really hope that we can change the destiny. I don't want that thing to happen ever again.'_ Aiko answered to her sister, while she felt goosebumps going through her whole body and her voice starting to shiver.

_'It's okay. I'm sure that this time we will make it on time. This time everyone will be safe and no one has to sacrifice himself. Not like six years ago'_ Yukiko comforted her older sister, though she didn't feel herself so good when she thought about what had happened six years ago.

_'Yeah'_ Aiko smiled lightly, but somewhere inside her she felt that things wouldn't be so easy to them.

_'Ah!'_ she suddenly heard her sister shouting. _'I'm really sorry, but it seems that those guys are already here. Sorry but I have to cut this conversation.' _Yukiko said. Aiko answered with an "okay" and all of sudden the conversation was over.

"Phlox-nee" the dark-green cloaked boy called when Yukiko had gone off of her trance state. Yukiko turned to the little kid. "What is it, Ryuu-kun?" she smiled. The cloaked boy raised his head to look at the older girl and then opened his mouth to speak.

"They're here! Burn-sama and Gazel-sama are here!" he smiled happily. Yukiko closed her eyes to listen, and a smiled when she heard steps coming closer to where they were standing and two familiar voices shouting angrily. She then took the little kid into her lap and patted his head.

"You're right. Now remember... When they come into the room we have to be silent and not move until Haruya and Fuusuke are in the middle of the room. Then you use your powers to get us out of here, understood?" Yukiko explained to the little kid and he smiled happily while nodding his head. "Good."

"Burn-sama and Gazel-sama are doing their part, so I'll do my best to fulfill meh part." the little kid assured proudly. Yukiko laughed at the little boys assuring. She quickly stopped when both of the rooms doors in opposite directions opened at the same time.

"Just how many more rooms we're going to enter?" she heard a pink-haired boy asking angrily from her left as he followed Fuusuke into the room. Just by his clothes you would realise that he was the crown-prince.

"So, you really do like her." laughed a gray-haired boy from her right as he followed Haruya into the room. His clothes were all torn off and dirty. Even without asking you would know that he iwas peasant... wait? Was his family merchant class? Now, something is really off.

Yukiko turned her glance for side to side and kept mumbling something into Ruuyjis ears. "Not yet, not yet, not yet."

Also if you're wonder why the boys still hadn't realised the other one who is coming, it is because Yukiko had created an illusion wall between them and both sides saw that the other side was empty. Yukiko was able to be in the room and saw both of the sides because she had created a third wall which made her invisible, but still allowed her to see the other sides. This is also why "right in the middle" was really important, because after leaving the palace, the room would change back to normal, and it would be a big problem if the timing was off.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet..." she continued mumbling as the boys walked closer into the middle "Not yet, not yet... NOW!" she finally shouted when they boys were in the middle of the room. Ruuyji, who had closed his eyes, opened them and the hood on him felled why showing two long, white-colored ears.

"SHU-IDO!" he shouted. All of a sudden bright light appeared taking Yukiko together with Ruuyji, Haruya, Fuusuke inside it leaving Shirou and Atsuya outside. Also the illusion walls disappeared and the two boys could finally see each other, though the change was so sudden that they crashed on each other.

"PAM!" was the only sound that could've been heard in the royal palaces old abandoned wing.

My storytelling about the Yukidamura is over for now, but before ending this chapter I would like you guys to know about something that happened around the same time as the prince and the pauper met each other somewhere far away from the capital. You might think that it isn't important to know something that doesn't happen in the main stage, but this is more important than you would think.

So now our place changes to Sekka, a little town far, far, far away from the capital city, where we can see one person walking in the lonely and abandoned streets of the towns. She was wearing sepia colored cloak and was breathing heavily. People around her avoided this stranger, because in Sekka there wasn't many of them.

This girl arrived at a big house with was almost in the middle of the little town, and it owned the towns most richest family. The girl took a deep breath and blew on her hands because they were cold of the weather. Though it was almost summer, in Sekka the snow was still on the ground. It was really famous for being a snow town, and that's why there weren't many people who lived in the town.

When the girls hands were a little warmer she lightly knocked the door. After that she took off her hood so that her face was seen. Her skin was a pale as snow, though her cheeks burned red like apple. Her eyes were dark brown colored and her blond shoulder length hair was perfect match with them. The girl back off a little and stood there for someone to open the door.

Midorikawa Mai, usually called Mai-chan by her friends, sat inside her room and tried to read some book that her mother had bought for her. Yes, she tried to read, because her mind was faraway from the books text. To tell the truth she hadn't been able to act like normal, and be herself since that day. Since the she had heard that her brother, Midorikawa Ruuyji had died. What made the things more complicated was the sudden move of her neighbor Kazemaru Ichirota.

All of a sudden the black-haired girl who had her hair tied up on high ponytail heard a shout from the downstairs. "Mai, please open the door." her mother shouted. Mai sighed and left the book open on her table and opened her rooms door. She went down the stairs and walked towards the front door.

_'Probably one of those husband candidates. It's the fourth one this week.' _Mai thought in boredom an opened the door. She was about to say that the person waiting outside should go away, but stopped herself when her black-colored eyes met with dark brown ones.

"Ha- Hana-chan?" she asked stammering. The blonde-haired girl before her smiled lightly at her reaction.

"Long time no see, Mai-tan."

* * *

><p>Aiko: BUAHAHAHEE! YES! I can finally tell this! We're the mysterious girls... surprised... shouldn't be! After all we've been with you guys the whole time...<p>

Yukiko: Man, now she's all hyper, just like our writer... btw, didn't you have something to say, Saku-chan?

Sakuchii: Oh right! I'm really sorry to take so long for some of your OC's to appear... I just want to keep the pace somewhat natural... I mean I cannot have like 20 people all of sudden, on the same day coming to see the prince or moving to the city or wanting to know their future, I mean that's unreal... Of course I don't hate those kind of stories, but please bear with me. I think that I manage to (at least) introduce them all till the tenth chapter.

Aiko: Hai! That's for it now, and please review so that Sakuchii will know what you thought about this chapter

IE cast: Mattanee!

~ deshii


	6. The Truth That Hurts

Sakuchii: WAII! It's the five chapter! I'm so happy.

Hitomi: Thihi... Atsuya is in big problems, or should I say that Shirou is. Also you're in big problems for posting this five days later than you promised!

Sakuchii: Eh? Hitomi what are you doing here, and where Ai-chan and Yui-chan are. *totally ignoring Hitomis words*

Hitomi: Oh, they got mad at you, because they're not appearing in this chapter. *smiles*

Sakuchii: *sweat drop* Anyway, I do not own Inazuma Eleven, I only own my own OC and the other ones belong to their rightful owners. ~ deshii

Hitomi: Please Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Truth That Hurts<strong>

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Mai stammered as she saw the blond-haired girl before her with her cheeks burning red like apple.

"Oh, I came here to visit Ichi-san, but it seems that he's not home at the moment, so I came here to wait till he comes back." Hanaka smiled happily and stepped into the house. When Mai heard Hanakas words her face suddenly darkened but it seemed that the other girl didn't notice this change.

Hanaka walked forward and greeted Mais parents. Mai followed her closely and took the older girl into her room, though she was stopped by Hanakas words in the middle of the stairs.

"So is Ryuu-kun home? It's been a long time since I last time saw him." Hanaka smiled happily as she walked the stairs up. She didn't have any clue on what had happened on the town while she was gone. Mai, who was already opening the door of her room, all of a sudden stopped and that made Hanaka almost to crash on her.

"Wha- What are you doing?" the blond-haired girl asked angrily while covering her nose, but her expression changed as she Mai turning to her with tears forming into the corners of her eyes.

"You- you know Ryuu-chan... he- he died seven years ago." Hanakas eyes widened of the black-haired girls words and her jaw dropped. "SAY WHAT?"

"and Ichi-san... he moved to capital five years ago." Mai continued, ignoring Hanaka as river of tears was running by her cheeks. After sometime Mai finally released all the frustration and sadness she had kept inside her all these years and started to bawl like a little child.

Hanaka couldn't do anything but to close her eyes and listen as the girl before her cried till her eyes were all red. She didn't know what to do when someone was crying, because this was her first time seeing someone crying before her. Because she was a princess, she had never seen anyone crying before her.

After many long minutes, Mai finally calmed down and Hanaka finally dared to open her eyes. When seeing the black-haired girls eyes all red and dry from crying, she couldn't do anything but to hug Mai.

"I'm sorry." She apologized while embracing Mai ever more tightly. Mai felt her eyes watering and embraced Hanaka. The girls stood there for a moment, but then Hanaka backed off and stared at Mai with her eyes shining, but her face was calm serious.

"I..." Hanaka started, but stopped for a moment, "I really hate to say this. But please, can you tell me what happened here?"

Mais eyes widened and she started to shook her head with refusing face, but Hanakas arms grabbed her shoulders and the blond-haired girl stared at Mai with supplicant face. The black-haired girl stared at Hanaka and a little hope came into her mind. Maybe, maybe she could help her... Maybe Hanaka would be the only one who actually understood trough what she had had to live.

"O- Okay." Mai finally agreed while sighing and walked into her room. She sat into her chair and Hanaka sat on her bed. The was a moment of silence, but Mai broke it with a loud sigh.

"So... everything happened on that day seven years ago."

**Flashback ~ Mais Memories (Her P.O.V) ~**

_Even thought I was only six years old at that time, I still remember it like it happened only yesterday. I was playing with Ryuu-chan in the forest and suddenly lost the sight of him. While I was searching for him, I all of a sudden heard a loud roar, after what Ryuu-chans shouting._

_I quickly ran to the direction from what the shout came, and when I arrived there I couldn't believe what I saw before me. Ryuu-chan was lying on the ground and he was all covered in blood. I ran to him why calling his name and he turned to me with a smiling face._

_"I'm sorry Onee-san, but I have to go now, but I promise you we will see each other again." he said as he took a hold of my hand and smiled at me. I felt tears falling from eyes and they dripped on his bloody hand. Then he leaned against me and whispered something into my ears._

_"I love you forever, Onee-san" After that, I felt as his body became numb and he dropped on the ground. I quickly stood up and shook him countless of times, but he didn't respond to me. After that, I left him with my eyes all teary to call for mother or father, so that they would help him. But when we came back, bis body was nowhere to seen. At first my parents thought I was only joking and that he would come back when he get hungry._

_ The days went by and after a week my parents finally got worried and started to looking for Ryuu-san, but he was no where to seen.__After years of searching, they finally gave up and admitted that he was dead. _

_What made things even worse for me, who was already crying myself to sleep every single night, was the fact that Ichi-chan moved away. The fact of loosing my best friend, neighbor and crush was too much for me, and I even tried to end my own life few times. I had lost my older brother, and now I lost my only love too, I couldn't take it anymore._

_My parents tried to cheer me up, by searching me for a husband. I know it sounds crazy, because I wasn't even ten years old at that time. Of course, I couldn't forget about Ichi-chan, so turned down every single guy that appeared even before he had the chance to introduce himself. Ichi-chan was the only one for me and I didn't want to even look at anyone other than him._

_So slowly, maybe even too slowly, years went by and the husband candidates didn't disappear even if I turned every single one of them. Sometimes I thought that just where in the world mun and dad found all those perky stupid guys. Well nothing much happened after that, Ichi-chan never even visited me again. I'm pretty sure that he has forgot all about me._

**~ End Of The Flashback ~ (Normal P.O.V)**

Hanaka listened carefully as Mai explained about the things that had happened to her and even though she wanted to gasp few times, she kept her face as serious as stone. When Mai finally stopped, she closed her eyes and stood up while walking towards the door. Mai too, stood up and Hanaka then stopped at the door and bowed to the black-haired girl.

"I really thank you for letting me to listen to your story and staying at your house, even if it was only for a while." she smiled happily and then continued, "But it's time for me to go now." After that Hanaka opened the door and walked out of the room. Mai was left there stunned, but she quickly recovered and ran after the blond-haired princess.

When Mai finally caught up to Hanaka, the princess was already opening the front door. She stopped and glanced at the heavily breathing girl with her eyes widening. "Whe- Where are you going?" Mai could finally ask, after catching her breath back to normal. Hanaka let out a light smile.

"I'm going to the capital. First I will go to see Ichi-san, and after that I will think how to find Ryuu-kun." Mai eyes widened from Hanakas answer and her jaw dropped down. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did the princess just say she was going to search for her brother? Had Mai underestimated her, and she, just like everyone other was thinking that she was an idiot?

"But-" Mai started with tears dropping from her eyes. "I just said that he was DEAD! DO YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?" she tried desperately explain to the girl before her, but couldn't hold her tears anymore and felled on the ground while crying. Hanaka stared at the younger girl with surprised eyes and then her face darkened. She placed her hand on the front doors window and stared at the falling snow.

"You did say so, and I do believe you, but-" Hanaka sighed as she started to walk towards Mai. "Ryuu-kun said it himself, didn't he. _We will see each other again_." Hanaka smiled as she reached her hand towards the crying girl. Mai took her hand and with Hanakas help she stood up. Then Hanaka once again turned towards the door and started talking.

"You know, Ryuu-kun. He never was a good liar and that's why I believe that what he said was true. It means he's not dead, he's somewhere in this country waiting for us to come and find him." Hanaka smiled happily and Mai was sure that she could see light crimson appearing on the princess cheeks.

"Then- Why did he set up his death?" Mai asked desperately. Why in the world could the blond girl be so calm in this situation, when the person so important to her was dead? Yes, to tell the truth, though Mai was three years younger than Hanaka she wasn't stupid. She knew really well that Hanaka thought of her older brother more that just a friend, though she wasn't so sure to Ryuujis feelings.

"I don't know." Hanaka answered and Mai sighed. "But- I think that he had something that he had to do, and wasn't sure if he would ever return to home. So he thought it was better so disappear completely from your life, than just leave you worrying. That's the kind of guy Ryuu-kun is, right?" the blond princess explained and turned to Mai with a smile.

"Yeah, right." Mai finally smiled and that made Hanakas smile to widen. Then the princess stretched her hands. "Well I think I should be going now. It's long way to the capital and I don't have much time to waste."

"Wait-" Hanaka heard Mai shouting when she was about to open the front door. She turned to the girl with a "yes?" written in her face. Mai blushed a little and moved around restlessly trying to get the words out of her mind. "I just thought that, maybe- Maybe I could come with you?" she finally said out.

Hanaka blinked her eyes in astonishment, but then started to laugh. "Sure why not. I'm sure it's lonely to be here alone, and more over I need a company for the trip. It'll be fine as long as you wont complain about everything." Hanaka smirked and showed her tongue. Mai looked at her stunned but then her face darkened from the anger.

"I'm not a little kid!" she yelled after Hanaka who was already opening the door and running with all she could, while laughing happily. Mai could only laugh and so the girls journey to the capital could finally start.

Let's leave the girls for a moment now and see how the things in capital are going. Remember, my dear readers that the same amount of time has gone in the capital too.

Inside the royal palace, we can see a lonely figure wandering in the long and big hallway. At first glance, you would think that it was the crown prince Atsuya, but when you took a better look at him, you notice that he has gray hair instead of Atsuyas pink one. So, you're wonder how Shirou managed to get into the palace, and moreover while wearing Atsuyas clothes then let me tell you.

It all happened after Yukiko together with Haruya, Fuusuke and Ryuuji had teleported away by using Ryuujis powers. Atsuya and Shirou had crashed on each other.

"Damn!" Atsuya yelled angrily and covered his head with his arm. Shirou felled down, because his body was already so numb that he possible couldn't be able to stand anymore. After a while they boys finally noticed that there was someone else beside them in the room and started at each other with their mouths open.

"Who- Who are you?" Atsuya asked stammered, as he stared at the boy who looked exactly like him, with the difference of hair-color. Shirou raised his head and stared at the crown prince with stunned face.

"I- I'm Shirou Fubuki, your highness" the gray-haired boy finally said while standing up and bowing. Atsuya glanced at him with strange face. How did he know that he was the crown prince? Actually Atsuya rarely had the chance to get out of the palace, so he was pretty sure that no one knew how he looked like.

"And I'm Atsuya Fubuki. It's kinda interesting that not only we look like each other, we also share the same surname." Atsuya smirked as he, with good manners that Hitomi had taught to him, bowed. Shirous eyes widened with this sudden bow, and he backed of a little.

"Yes- Yes-" he didn't know what to answer, "It must be a coincidence, or maybe even a fate." the gray-haired boy answered formally. Atsuya smirked happily, it's been a long time since he had met so interesting person and he already took a liking of him.

And so the boys chatted together for a sometime, though you couldn't call it chatting, because Atsuya was the only one talking about his boredom inside the castle and all those formalities he had to learn and about his evil personal maid and Shirou only nodded now and then and commented if Atsuya asked something.

After a while of chatting, Atsuya noticed that he had told almost everything about himself, but he didn't knew anything about this strange pauper boy. So he stopped talking about himself and asked from Shirou how was it, living outside the palace.

Shirou stared at Atsuya and sighed, "It's nothing compare to your life here inside the palace. I mean, I have to work to get my food, people hate me, I have to use the same clothes every single day, my family hates me, I'm starving from hunger, I get punished if I do something wrong," and continued telling all about his life out side the royal palace.

Atsuya listened closely and when Shirou stopped telling about his miserably life, the crown prince thought about one thing, and when he had made up his mind, he stood up.

"You know, how about changing places?" he suggested to Shirou. The gray-haired boy stood up in confusion.

"What- What do you mean?" he asked not believing what he had just heard. Atsuya opened his mouth to speak again but Shirou was sure that there was a tone of anger in his voice. The crown prince didn't like when he had to repeat himself.

"I mean, you don't like you life outside the palace, and I don't like mine inside this stupid brick building, so why not changing places. You would know how it feels to live inside the palace, and I'll get some freedom." Atsuya explained with angered tone.

Shirous eyes widened even more, and before he had the chance to answer Atsuya already made up the decision for him, and so now he was wondering inside the royal palace, not knowing where to go. The gray-haired boy sighed loudly and stopped to look around, when he suddenly heard a voice laughing.

He walked next to one of the rooms, which door was opened and peeked inside. There he found two girls, one with teal-colored hair who was dancing around in her gorgeous amethyst colored dress. The other one had cinnamon colored hair and her maroon colored orbs shined as she smiled at the other girl. She was dressed in maid uniform.

"So, do you like it?" the teal-haired girl asked from the maid, who immediately answered, while laughing, "Yes Saya-hama, you look just fabulous."

The one called Sayaka stopped for a while and then walked to her bed and sat on it. Without any words from Sayaka the maid sat on the bed behind her and started to comb the teal-haired girls hair.

"I'll do this to you, Saya-hama, but then I have to go to find his Majesty." the maid said as she combed Sayakas hair. The teal-haired girl crossed her hands and let out a loud "hmph", as a sign that she wasn't so satisfied.

"You know Hito-chan, you're spoiling too much that baby prince of yours. He's almost sixteen already, and you're acting like he's a little kid who doesn't even know how to eat." Sayaka voiced out her opinion, and Hitomi listened to her carefully as she ended combing her hair and started to tie it on a bun.

"I know exactly what you mean, but I promised to my father, and to Atsuya-kuns father that I will always be by his side and help him." Hitomi answered and finally was done with Sayakas hair. The other girl turned in confusion to the cinnamon-haired girl.

"Wait did you just call him, Atsuya-" Sayaka stopped when she saw Hitomi glaring at her. She was really surprised about Hitomi calling the crown prince by his first name, because even though had lived in Yukidamura for six years, never she had heard the maid calling Atsuya by his first name. But, she knew very well Hitomis personality, and didn't want to be the next victim of her anger.

Shirou listened closely as the girls were chatting. He was so into the listening that he forgot about his surroundings and didn't notice when a person came to him and asked, "Your Highness, what are you doing?"

Hitomi stared at Sayaka with serious eyes, but then she closed her eyes and smiled, "What are you talking about, I called him "His Majesty" like I always do. You must have heard me wrong." Hitomi obviously lied. She then stood up and bowed to Sayaka.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go now to find his Majesty" she said as she stood up from her bowing, but was stopped by a male voice that came from outside the room.

"No need to, because his Highness it just here." the male voice said and then two males walked into the room, though one of them was obviously dragged into the room.

"Nii-san" Hitomi said as she saw her brother entering the room. Sayaka immediately stood up and glanced at her personal butler who walked into the room. "Akira-kun!"

"Good Day, my ladies." Akira bowed the two girls and then glanced at Shirou, "I was going to tell Saya-hana that it's almost time for your violin lesson, but on my way here I found his Highness eavesdropping you two behind the door." he explained and smiled happily.

Sayaka and Hitomi first glanced at each other, then at Akira and finally their glance turned to Shirou, who was kneeling on the ground, but quickly stood up when he saw three pair of eyes staring at him. Sayaka didn't know what to say and Hitomi stared at Shirou with thoughtful face.

The was a long moment of silence which was broken by Hitomi who clapped her hands together happily. "Oh right, Atsuya-sama, it's time for your next lesson, I completely forgot about it." the cinnamon-haired maid said, grabbed Shirou from his arm and dragged the confused boy out of the room.

Akira and Sayaka were left into the room all stunned and they looked at each other. "Should we go too. It's not a good manner to be late." Akira asked and offered his arm to Sayaka. The teal-haired girl smiled and took his arm, while her personal butler lead her out of the room.

Hitomi dragged Shirou trough many hallways and corridors, so that the gray-haired boy was now completely lost in this maze of corridors. Shirou could barely keep up with the fast pace of the maroon eyed maid, especially since she greeted every single person whom they met. He was happy when she finally opened one of the rooms and entered there, but his happiness didn't last for long.

The room was the crown princes personal room and it was mostly red and brown colored. Hitomi recommended Shirou to sat on one of the seats and the boy did as she told him to. Hitomi walked around the room without saying anything, and Shirou didn't feel so good about the things.

Then the cinnamon-haired maid finally stopped, right before Shirou and glanced at him with flaming eyes. Shirou didn't like the air in the room and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the sharp question of the maid.

"Who are you?"

You guys probably want to know, what did this pauper answer to Hitomi, but now is not the time yet. First we have to take glance at some quests that are coming to visit our capital city Yukiramura.

Yes, two person on a horses were riding towards the castles, or to say the capitals, wall. When they arrived at the wall, they stopped the horses and one of the person get off of his black-colored horse and walked towards the white-colored one.

He reached his hand towards the person, or to correct a female, who was sitting on the horse and she took his hand. "We've finally arrived, my lady." the male said to the woman as he helped her down.

"Yes Kaede, we're finally here." the female smiles and took off her hood. Under the hood comes out a long, back lengthed hair which was brown-colored hair. It was wavy and had slight curls. Her eyes, that were staring at the capitals wall, were shimmering sapphire-colored.

"My lady, should we kept going?" Kaede, the butler of Atlantis kingdom princess, Miu asked. The princess stopped her glance at the city and answered with a smile.

"It's my pleasure, Kaede." the princess said and got onto her horse with the help of her butler. She then once more glanced at the capital before continuing her ride.

"I'm interested to know what kind of guy you are, Gouenji Shuuya-kun." she said and followed her butler, who was already on his way to the city.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: So this was the fifth chapter and I'm really sorry for posting this so late, even though I promised to some of you that I would post this on fourth day. I didn't realise at all that baby-sitting would be so busy work that I would not have any time to continue this story.<p>

Hitomi: Enough with the explanation! I'm sure no one really cares what you had to go trough. Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter and please have the few minutes to review and tell what you think.

Sakuchii: I'll try to update as soon as possible! Happy summer vacation to everyone!

Hitomi: *raises her eyebrow* You sure everyone has them right now?

Sakuchii: *realizes* Oh... Well anyways, see you again!

~ deshii


	7. Uninvited Quest

Aiko: You're late! It's been almost a mount!

Sakuchii: Gomen, had a writer block... Anyways, I made a FB account for my author! It's Sakuchii Lumichan! Hope that you will add me ^^

Yukiko: *sigh* hope the next one will come sooner, and the FB account has nothing to do with the CHAPTER! or your block you damned idiot!

Sakuchii: Me too... XD I does not, I know that much XD

Shirou: As always Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Aiko&Yukiko: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Uninvited Quest<strong>

"Finally." Aiko shouted in happiness when she saw a bright flash appearing before her. She stood up from her seat and ran to greet her younger sister and the three boys who appeared together with her. Haruya quickly jumped from Yukiko's lap and ran into one of the rooms, which was the boys bedroom.

"So, how did it go?" the older one of the sisters asked. Yukiko lowered Fuusuke and Ryuuji on the ground and answered with a smirk mixed with laugh. "Just, perfect. Atsuya will become a pauper in no time."

"Yeah!" Aiko celebrated and high fived with her younger sister. "Now, that guy cannot do as he wants!" she continued with sour voice and sighed when she remembered the battle from six years ago. It was really depressing, especially since Aiko hated battles and wars more than anything.

Yukiko nodded to her older sister, since she too had the battle from earlier clearly in her mind. "This wont go the same way it did six years ago. I wont allow it." Aiko glanced at her younget sister and nodded when seeing Yukiko smiling.

Osamu, who had been working in the kitchen came to the living room, bringing a complete set of tea with him. When he started placing them on the table the twins girl sat on their seats and waited till he was ready. After placing the tea set Osamu bowed and walked out of the room. The girls smirked and started to enjoy their afternoon tea.

"Have you yet found the child of thousand generations?" they suddenly heard Osamu asking from the kitchen, interrupting with their conversation. The twin girls glanced at each other with widened eyes. They had forgot all about that and now was already too late to start searching her since Atsuya would be out side the palace in no time. The girls then sighed.

"Damn! I just had to forget that. This is bad." Aiko panicked and started to walk anxiously around the room, thinking what should she do now. Yukiko tried to calm her older sister, even though she knew very well that it wouldn't be possible, since her sister was one of those types, who wouldn't calm down so easily. While the girls were thinking of a way to find the person they needed, the didn't notice at all that one of the little kids walked into the room, not at least until they heard a shy voice talking while pulling down Aiko's skirt.

"Crys-nee, Crys-nee" the red-haired, green eyed boy said while pulling the indigo haired girls skirt. The girls turned to Hiroto when they heard the boy almost screaming her name. After he got their attention the green-eyed boy started to speak what he had in his mind. "Crys-nee! The prince is here! Also, the thousand girl, she's close to ush, she's close to ush!" the red-haired boy, who could feel peoples presence around him, yelled in excitement. Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other with widened eyes. How could they had forgot that they had him with them. Aiko felt her veins popping and Yukiko sweat dropped at her sisters reaction.

"Should we go to where they are?" Aiko asked from her sister, who answered to her with a light smile. The agreed on this and called the young boys into the living room. The only reason for this was, because they didn't want to left all the boys in Osamus care and also they might need the powers that the boys had.

"So, Haruya and Hiro-kun are going with me, while you take Mido-chan and Fuu-kun with you." Aiko said while helping Hiroto to climb into her cloaks special "pocket". When she was about to turn and took Haruya into her lap, she suddenly felt familiar red-aura and her skirt floated up showing her panties. Aiko felt her vein popping, since he knew who was the criminal and turned in anger to Haruya.

"Ha, Baka-neesan is a strawberry pantie, strawberry pantie." he yelled happily while running around room. Fuusuke and Midorikawa who were standing next to Yukiko, glanced at the rebellious friend of them with surprised eyes as he ran past them. They didn't get why it was so fun to tease the older indigo-haired girl.

"You..." he flames appeared to Aiko's eyes and she started to chase after Haruya while dark aura surrounded her completely. "You, cheeky little brat, come here right now!" she yelled angrily. For many minutes Aiko kept chasing after the happily laughing boy and the other ones just stood there stunned. When Aiko finally caught Haruya, the red-haired boy tried to battle against her, but her hands hold him tightly.

"So we go?" Aiko asked with smiling face, but it was surely known that she was angry. Yukiko smirked at her older sister for trying to act like she had a sudden change in the mood. She surely was not going to fall for that. Yukiko nodded at her older sister and the girls covered their faces with the hoods and made sure that the not-human parts of the boys bodies weren't seen. Then, while saying bye to Osamu left the shop and their house.

The girls decided to split into two groups. Yukiko's group was going to search Atsuya, since they new how the crown prince looked like, so it wouldn't be so hard. Aiko's group, with the help of Hiroto's power to sense people around him, were going to look after this thousand generation child.

It's now time to leave these two fortunetellers and go back to castle were Shirou is in big problems after hearing Hitomis question.

"I, I'm the crown prince?" Shirou said, little like asking. He had to lie to her, since Atsuya had said that no one is supposed to know about their chasing places. Hitomi's face darkened, did the boy think she was so easy to deceive? If he did, then he surely didn't know that she had been living with the crown prince for almost sixteen years already.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not! Once again please tell me, who are you?" Hitomi asked with darkened face and her eyes were glowing from anger. Shirou gulped in panic and backed off. Though he didn't know the girl very well, he was still really surprised that the kind girl from earlier, would turn to so forceful one. Not really wanting to lie to the girl, he decided to answer her question.

"I- I'm Fubuki Shirou." the gray-haired boy stammered. Hitomis eyes widened and she backed off as she covered her mouth with her hand. How did this boy, who was unknown to her, could have the royal family's surname. It was really well known that Fubuki was rare name and that no one expect the royal family had it. So why, why did this no body - as Hitomi though of him - have this surname.

Hitomi was staring at the boy with doubtful eyes, when she realized that someone really important person was missing. If this boy was here, then it had to mean that... "Then- Where's Atsuya-sama?" Hitomi asked, trying to calm herself from loosing control of her feelings. Shirou shyly raised his hand and pointed outside the window. He was about to say something, but Hitomi knew without words what he meant with that.

"Oh my GOD! You mean he's outside the palace, all alone?" Hitomi asked while turning to Shirou, who thought for a moment that should he nod, but finally decided to. Maybe he shouldn't have, since what came after that was a total disaster. The maid, whom we all this time thought being calm stormed angrily in the room and yelled while shaking her head.

"This is bad, bad. He's outside the palace all alone! Alone! Dad's gonna kill me, his highness is gonna kill me! I'm so dead!" Hitomi talked to herself while leaving Shirou stunned in the chair. The gray-haired boy tried to say something now and then, but couldn't voice out anything since Hitomi didn't want to listen to him at all. Was is so bad that the prince was outside the palace? He didn't get it, since he was always alone when being in the city.

The chaos would probably have lasted longer if not for a light knock which was made on the crown princes room. Hitomi immediately calmed herself down and answered with a soft voice, her maroon-colored orbs shining. Shirou was surprised once again, that how could this girl change her personality in such a sort amount of time.

The door opened and inside walked - or should I say dashed - an exhausted looking boy who patted heavily. "What's wrong?" Hitomi asked as she ran to the boy, whom she recognized as a one of the royal palaces guards.

"There's - " the boy started and took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing. "There's a person, who want's to free pass into the palace." Hitomis eyes widened and she quickly stood up, walking towards the door. Before stepping out of the room, she stopped and turned to Shirou with annoyed face.

"So, you're coming or not?" Shirou started at her for a while, but then finally made his move and stood up, following the cinnamon-haired girl. Hitomi shook her head as she walked out of the palace, making her way towards the palaces gate. She didn't like the new guards at all, they always had some kind of problems, and Hitomi - as the maid in charge - had to take care of them.

"What do you mean you can allow her to enter? She's the princess of Atlantis!" argued a male with crimson red hair. The guard tried to explain that he could not allow the princess - if she even was a princess - enter without her invitation for the princes birthday party. The red haired man yelled angrily, but stopped when seeing Hitomi coming their way and asking, "What's going on here?"

The woman, sitting on the black colored horse took off her hood, so that her face was no exposed. She turned to Hitomi and her sapphire-colored eyes shined as she smiled. "Long time no see, Hito-chan." she greeted Hitomi and pulled out her hand. Her butler immediately took the girls hand and helped her down. Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise.

"It seems that I'm not welcomed here." the brown-haired princess of Atlantis laughed as she walked to Hitomi, letting go of Kaedes hand.

"Hitomi-dono, you know her?" asked the stunned guard, as the princess was walking towards the crown princes personal maid. When Miu was standing before Hitomi and smiled, Hitomi greeted her with a bow. "Miu-chama, it's been a long time since I last time saw you," she used really formal tone when talking to the princess, "I'm sorry about this guard. He's still knew and a total idiot, not knowing who you are. Maybe I should train him a little more." the maroon-eyed girl apologized and her words made the guard to jump from startle.

No, he didn't want to be trained, not at least by her. Miu smiled at the guards reaction and told Hitomi not to worry about it, since he was new a one, she can forgive him. The guard sighed in relief. Miu smiled at the guardians reaction. She then noticed a figure moving anxiously behind Hitomi.

"So you must me Atsuya, right?" she asked, since he was wearing rather glamorous looking clothes and a crown. Shidou startled from the question, and turned to Hitomi, not knowing what he should answer to her. The girl started at with with emotionless face and this made the gray-haired boy to gulp.

"Ye, Yes-" he answered stammering. Miu head bobbed, the prince was acting so much differently than the rumors hand told her. He was supposed to be rather angry always and had a loud voice, but this boy was unsure about himself and a shy person. Was the rumors wrong, or had the prince had a change of a heart.

Hitomi saved the situation by calling Miu inside the palace. The princess agreed and told their to wait till Kaede had put the horses into stable. As the trio waited for the Atlantis princess butler next to the gate, something popped into the brown-haired princess mind.

"Ah, about the birthday invitation? You mean the crown prince is having birthday soon?" Miu asked suddenly and Hitomi turned to her with a smile. "Yes, it's in two month from now, but since you don't known about it, I guess that you've come here with other things in mind?" she answered and then continued with a question. This time it was Miu's turn to smile. She surely respected Hitomi - even though she was only a maid - for her knowledge and way of knowing what people had in their minds.

"You're right. I came here to meet my future husband." Miu answered with a soft voice. Shirous eyes widened when he heard the words of the sapphire-eyed girls. If he was sure, the girl was around his age. So that meant, that she was getting married while only being 15 years old? He couldn't believe his ears.

"I see." Hitomi answered with a smirk. It seemed that the maid knew what the princess was talking, after all she had head about the marriage from Gouenji. Miu then turned to the cinnamon-haired girl.

"So, when are the first guests coming here?" she asked and Hitomi closed her eyes. She listened surrounding for a moment and then smirked, when hearing a voice of a engine. "They're coming," she started and then continued, "now."

At the same time she said the last word something dashed - or actually flied - from the gates to where the other trio was standing. Everyone closed their eyes from the sudden wind and loud voice of engine. It slowly quieted down and finally stopped. After that a happy and ablaze voice talking.

"Five days, seven hours, twenty eight minutes and forty six seconds. A new record!" a male voice spoke as he get off his flying skateboard. The trio finally dared to open their eyes and their met up with a brown-haired boy who had his goggles on and was wearing a red cape around him. He also had a crown on his head.

"Ki- Kidou-sama?" Hitomi asked, as the goggle boy was checking the flying skate board, making sure it wasn't broken. Then he turned to Hitomi with a smirk.

"You know, how many times I have told you to call me just Yuuto?" Kidou said with angered tone. Hitomi ignored his words and looked around them, as if she was looking for something. It was like someone was missing.

"Yuuto-dono?" Hitomi asked and Kidou sighed. It was useless to talk to his girl, since she would just change the end of his name. When Hitomi was sure that the goggle boy, who was checking on his skate board was listening to her, she continued.

"Where's Haru-"

"Onii-chan! Please don't do that anymore!" Hitomi's words were cut by a loud scream. A girl, wearing crown and fabulous cream colored dress. She raised the hems of her dress, making sure she wouldn't trip. The girl then ran to her older brother.

"Haruna." Kidou said as he saw his younger sister walking towards him. From behind the blue haired girl, appeared a two figures. One of them had light brown hair which was up to her waist, with green eyes and she was wearing glasses. The girl had a dark red dress on her. The other one had boyish jet black hair and gold eyes. Even though she was wearing boy's clothes, Shirou was pretty sure that this person had to be a girl.

"Yuuto-kun, again with those ideas of yours." the girl with jet black hair said, crossing her hands. Kidou smirked, and turned at her. "Wanna try?" he asked. The girl eyes widened and a light crimson appeared on her face. She turned away from the prince, who just smiled at her reaction.

"So, we've finally arrived." the light brown haired girl said, wanting to chance the mood that was getting heavy. Her words surely helped to lighten up the mood and finally Miu was able say something.

"You must be the Teikokus crown prince Kidou Yuuto, right?" Miu asked as she walked closer to the crown prince. She curtsied and Kidou answered to her with a bow.

"And you must be the Atlantis crown princess Umi Miu, right?" he asked with a smirk and Miu laughed. This boy surely knew how to act towards a girl. Everyone introduced them self to each other and chatted happily. When it was Shirou's turn to talk, he gulped with a blue face. How was he supposed to act, when he was with such a noble persons. No they weren't just noble, these persons were royal.

"I'm- I-" Shirou started stammering while feeling the others staring at him. If he would have been waiting for a moment more, the gray-haired boy would surely have fainted. What saved him, was the call of a Miu's personal butler, Kaede who had finally got the horses into the stables. When Kaede was with everyone, Hitomi though it was a good moment to go into the palace.

"Excuse me, but I would be a time to go now. I guide you all to your rooms." Hitomi said. Everyone agreed on this and Hitomi started leading the way towards the guest rooms. On the way to there, they met up with Sayaka, who was coming from the violin practice and Akira, Hitomis older brother and Sayakas personal butler.

"Hito-chan!" Sayaka waived her hand as she met up with the other ones. She then ran to the cinnamon-haired girl. "It seems we have quests." the teal-haired girl said when meeting up with Hitomi, as she looked behind the maid. Hitomi smiled and started introducing them. First was Miu, then Kidou after what Haruna. Then she introduced the jet black haired girl, who was wearing trousers.

"This is, Hima-" Hitomi started, but saw the black haired girl blushing and panicking so she coughed, "I mean this is Yoshino-dono, she's also from the Teikoku Kingdom and her father is an army general" Sayaka glanced at the jet black haired girl, raising her eyebrow, but then just smiled and turned to the other one. Yoshino was confused but the girls action, but decided not to say anything.

"And this is Sasaki Mikomi-dono, she's also from Teikoku kingdom." Hitomi said and Sayaka stared at her with the same expression as with Yoshino. Mikomi sweat dropped and laughed desperately. Now it was Sayakas turn to be introduced. The teal eyed girl smirked happily.

"I'm Sayka. I've been living in this palace for six years already, so if you need something I'm here to help." she introduced herself, after what said good bye to everyone and left. The others were left there stunned from the girls actions, but they all came back to this world when Hitomi coughed.

"Nii-san, please you take care of the quest from Teikoku and I take Miu-chama into her room." the cinnamon-haired girl said to her older brother and he nodded in agreement, leading the trio into their rooms. Kidou, who was about to follow the red haired butler, was suddenly stopped by Hitomi, who called him. The prince turned to her, listening what she wanted to say.

"Yuuto-dono, when you're ready can you come and find me? There's something I need discuss with you." the cinnamon-haired girl asked and when Kidou nodded, she bowed and excused her self. Yoshino glanced first at smiling Kidou and then at the stone faced Hitomi. What did the girl want with him? When Hitomi disappeared behind the corner she continued following Akira.

Miu was closely following Hitomi inside the big castle. She looked around the walls and all the paintings and was amazed by them. Not like she didn't have seen paintings, she was amazed by how few of them there was. Also the palace didn't seem to be so big since her own palace was at least thrice as big. While Miu was still looking at the paintings, she suddenly heards girls laughing as they walked closer to them.

From the girls laughings you could also heard a deep male voice talking to them. When the cround walked to Hitomi, Miu, Shirou and Kaede, the maid bowed at them. "Good day, Gouenji-sama" Hitomi said and Miu's eyes widened in shock. She made a quick turn at the boy, and her sapphire colored eyes met up with calm dark brown colored ones. A smirk appeared at Miu's face, and she walked closer to Gouenji.

"So you are Gouenji Shuuya-kun?" the brown haired girl asked from the spiky haired boy. Gouenji nodded as answer but the girls around him showed her a cold glares. Who was this new girl, acting so unformal with their Gouenji.

"Don't you dare to call him with full name! He's Gouenji-sama!" the girls argued with Miu, but the girl ignored their words, since her eyes were locked at Gouenjis brown colored ones. It seemed that both of them refused to break the gaze. Then, Gouenji suddenly made a move and walked towards Miu, kneeling on one knee before her and kissing her hand.

"May I know your name?" he asked and raised his head to stare at Miu's shining sapphire colored eyes. Miu's face started to slowly redden since this was the first time she had been treated like this. Yet, she soon pulled herself together and answered with a smile.

"Never thought my future husband will be such a play boy." she said and Gouenjis eyes widened, "Want to now my name? It's Umi Miu." the princess of Atlantis giggled, leaving her future husband all stunned. Gouenji quickly stood up, as he saw her walking past him and then disappearing behind the corner.

"Not bad for a first meeting, Miu-chama." Hitomi smirked, never thinking that she could have left him so speechless. Miu glanced at her with a smile, busted into laugthed.

"He's really an interesting person," the princess laughed as Hitomi opened the door of her room. Miu walked into the room and Kaede, who had all this time been walking behind his master followed her. As the door behind Miu closed, and the princess was left alone together with her butler, the smile from Miu's face suddenly disappeared.

"But not good enough." she sighed and walked towards the window with sad face, "Where are you?" she asked in despair and placed her hand on the window glass. The princess closed her eyes and a picture of a icy-clue haired, teal-eyed boy with a dark blue cloak appeared into her mind. _"I never had the chance to thank him." _Miu thought.

Kaede couldn't stand seeing his master so down, so he suggested them to go on a walk. Miu agreed with him and so he took her hand and lead the princess out of the room. If Miu had ever known that the person she was searching was at that moment in the city looking for someone, what would she had done? We never get answer to this question since fate had given different roads to these two and they were never ment to be together.

Also what Miu didn't know, was that there was someone spying on her. Dark figure followed her as she walked to the garden, making sure he wasn't seen. The dark figure cursed the princess and everyone in the palace.

"Damn, what is that person doing here?" he asked anrily as closely followed Miu, "There is someone who wants to mess up my plan!" the person cursed, but suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed the figure of the fake crown prince of Snow kingdom wandering in the hallways. "What is he doing here? I'm pretty sure that I killed him six years ago!" the person couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Shirou entering his room, while Hitomi followed him in. Only two words escaped from his lips.

"Shirou Fubuki!"

* * *

><p>Aiko: Ha, the second time this mysterious person appeares!<p>

Yukiko: He surely is mad XD Shirou be carefull! Your in deep danger!

Sakuchii: It seems that Atsuya isn't appearing in this chapter either XD Well don't worry you guys, he will in the next chapter!

Yukiko: *pouts* Wish to see that!

Sakuchii: Also some new OC's are appearing!

Aiko: See you all next time, and hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Shirou: Please review! Or Sakuchii will kill me...

~ deshii


	8. The Child Of Thousand Generations

Sakuchii: Imma back with new chapter. Sorry to make you guys to wait. DX

Aiko: Finally it's Atsuya time and he...

Yukiko: The poor guy... (no emotion)

Sakuchii: Please try to even sound little worried.

Atsuya: Yeah! I did nothing wrong!

Sakuchii: The disclaimer?

Atsuya: Right. Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Sakuchii: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The Child Of Thousand Generations<strong>

Never in his life time had the crown prince felt himself so miserable and poor. Atsuya had finally realized just how poorly the people of his own country all living. All this in only one day, when he finally got out of the palace without his guards on not in any flashy clothes.

The pink-haired crown prince felt himself uncomfortable in the paupers old, smelling and ripped off clothes. Moreover people were glancing at him with humiliating faces and his legs hurt from all the walking. He wanted something to eat, and not to mention to drink. And this what the people in his country lived every single day. No he didn't want this, not to himself, not to others either.

Atsuya continued walking forward, investigating how the people in the city lived. The nobles live wasn't so much different from his own. They all wore fancy clothing and had lots of money and many different hobbies. None of them ever forgot about the afternoon tea.

He couldn't investigate much of the nobles. First of all he wasn't interested in them, secondly the passing to the area where noble lived was out of his hands, as he now was a peasant. Merchants where the second ones he investigated, and they were the ones he was most interested about.

He liked - not really but better than the other two - how they really worked for their own living. The merchants sold something they had caught or something made by them. There were lots of rich merchants, but they were also those whose life didn't go so well, and no one bought what they were selling.

Peasants were the most unluckiest of those that there were. They barely had any food and place to stay. Lots of them begged for food in the streets and kids were crying because of hunger. It hurt him just to see when so young boys and girls had to beg for food so that they were able to life the day. But what really hurt him, was the rudeness of the merchants, they threated peasants like they were dogs or something.

After getting perfect image of the life inside his city, the crown-prince was getting hungry and tired. So, to get some rest and food he decided to head towards the marketplace.

**-OO-**

Aiko who was looking for the person they knew as 'the child of thousand generations' was almost loosing her mind. The two boys with who she was kept yelling and running around the streets, while she still trying to hide her face kept chasing after them.

"Haruya, Hiro-kun! Come here right now!" she yelled in anger, while almost crashing on someone. The red-haired boy's laughed happily and continued running away. The indigo-haired girl agitated her head, and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't these to concentrate on the job that they were doing. Right... they were kids!

Not far away from the trio was a little shop opened, where two girls were chatting happily not knowing anything about the trio. One of them was baking a cake, while the other one was staring at check board thinking about her next move.

"You seem to have a bad day." the girl with brown-colored hair and silver-white eyes said calm as she moved her check piece forward. The girl with ocean-blue hair hissed angrily as she tried to decorate the strawberry cake that she had just baked. She didn't like when she had to talk while decorating a cake. She couldn't do those two at the same time.

"Actually, I was at the fortunetelling shop today." Yumiko said, as she let go of the strawberry which she was holding in her hands. She had just come from the shop that Aiko and Yukiko were running. It seemed that she wasn't in the best mood, and baking a cake helped her to calm down.

"And? What did they say to you?" San Ningyo, the best friend of Yumiko asked while moving the black colored check piece to attack her own one. She liked chess much, but since Yumiko wasn't any good on it she always played it alone. Yumiko glanced at San with burning eyes.

"She said that I would marry a prince." she mumbled out and San almost felled from her chair. Yes almost, somehow she managed to catch herself before falling on floor. The brown-haired girl started to laugh like a maniac and Yumiko just kept glaring at her.

"Gomen, but that's just so unbelievable! You marrying a prince? Only when the cows will fly!" San kept laughing and dried her eyes, which had become wet because of the laughing. Yumiko had crossed her arms in anger and she glared at her childhood friend with cold and long glare. San felt that this was enough, and that it was time to stop.

"NO! HIRO-KUN DON'T TOUCH IT!" they suddenly heard a girls voice yelling and then a crash followed by a kids crying. Yumiko and San ran to where the shop was, only to see an indigo-haired girl with black cloak lying on the floor while having a cake on her head and a red-haired kid with copper-colored cloak crying next to her while another boy just kept dancing around the girl.

"A-ta-ta-ta!" the indigo-haired girl massaged her head while standing up into a sitting position. A pieces of the broken cake were falling from her head on floor. Her indigo-colored hair was now all white.

"You okay?" Yumiko asked worriedly as she ran to the helping the girl up. When her golden eyes met up with the girls amber-colored ones her mouth widened in shock. No way, this was the same girl from the fortunetelling shop. Aiko smirked as she recognized the girl as one of her clients.

"So we meet again. This is a coincidence or maybe a fate." the indigo-haired girl smiled as she tanked Yumiko for helping her. Yumiko couldn't say anything, she only stood there stunned. San's jaw dropped in shock. "You know each other?" she couldn't believe that Yumiko would knew such a person. First of all she was younger that them, maybe by five or six years, secondly San herself knew almost every single person living in this city, but this girl was a total stranger to her.

"No not at all, I'm just passing by." Aiko smiled, telling an obvious lie since she had just told that they knew each other. She sat on her one knee while hugging the crying child, trying to calm him down. Then she put him on her cloaks special pocket which was on her back, and caught Haruya, who was just running around the place since he had nothing else to do.

The indigo-haired girl put on her hood so that it would cover her face, and then thanked San and Yumiko. Before leaving though, she gave some money to Yumiko while apologizing for the lost cake. Then the indigo-haired girl disappeared into crowd like a mist.

Yumiko and San glanced at each other speechless. They had never met such a, what would you call her, mysterious person. Yumiko sighed and countend the money she had received. It was twice the amount of the cakes real cost. Her face darkened, so this girl was one of those 'I don't care about money, since I don't work to have it' type of person. The one she hated the most.

The ocean-blue haired girl sighed and went to the shop planning of cleaning the cake, but when she went there, the was no cake lying on the floor. It had disappeared into the mist, just like the girl from earlier.

Aiko smirked happily as she walked within the crowd. She knew the meeting with the girls just earlier was a coincidence, it was fate. Now, only to know what will this fate bring to them. She closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt someone pulling her hood down.

"Yes?" she turned to the copper cloaked boy who was sitting on the back 'pocket' made especially for him. His usually green-colored eyes were now shining gray, and she felt his green aura surrounding them. "I feel her, the thousand girl is nearh, she'sh nearh!" Aiko grinned and headed to where the crimson-cloaked boy was pointing at. The marketplace.

**-OO- **

The marketplace was something new for the pink-haired prince. Never in his life he had seen something so busy and not to say noisy. People were shouting loud in order to sell their products. Men and women from there and here offered him to buy something, like apples, fish, jewels and other things like that. But probably the worst thing that was offered to him was wine. The boy, never in his life had drank alcohol, moreover did he really look like an adult or was it just so that the man could sell his last bottle. Probably the latter one.

When Atsuya was in the middle way of the marketplace, he suddenly saw a group of man surrounding a girl, who was probably around his age. The girl was wearing dark blue cloak on her, so that her face was covered and she had basket in her hands. There was bread, few apples and milk bottle. It seemed that she was in trouble.

"Come on you little girl, why won't you come with us?" one of the men asked. He was well built and not to speak tall, probably around two meters. The girl kept silent and tried to shake them off, but suddenly another one of the men gripped her arm. Now she had no where to run.

Atsuya noticed that lots of people were staring at what had happening, but no one of them even considered of helping the girl. Either they were so busy that they didn't have time, or they just were afraid of the two men, who were both over two meters and looked strong. The pink-haired prince cursed the helpless people of his city and without a second though dashed to save the girl. Why? Because it was his job to protect his people.

"Let the girl go!" he shouted while grabbing the man's arm at the same time freeing the girl. He got between the girl and the two men, while glaring at them asking just what business they had with this girl. The men glanced at each other and started to laugh. Was this puny little pink-haired boy trying to go up against them, two well built man? Was he out of his mind?

"Who are you little boy?" they asked and Atsuya smirked while proudly introducing himself as the crown prince Atsuya Fubuki the II. The men jaw dropped. This boy had to be a freak, calling himself a crown prince when he surely was wearing peasants clothes. He must be one of those who were out of their mind. Yet again, he had managed to get them laugh at him, for the second time already.

All of a sudden one of the men stopped laughing and punched his fist right towards Atsuya's face. Was this it, Atsuya though as he didn't see a way to defend himself. While still looking for something sharp he found a little knife in the girls basket and told that he would be using it.

In a split second he took hold of the knife and attacked both of the men. No one even saw as the crown-prince attack the men, first he had been before them, but then in blick of a eye he was already standing behind them. The men felled down, as they wounds that Atsuya had cut on them opened.

Atsuya sighed and looked at the bloody knife he was holding in his hands. Thank god self-protecting was the only thing he liked from the training he had in the palace. He then gave the knife to the girl, who took it and quickly hide it into her basket. Atsuya looked at her as if he was waiting for her to say something, but the girl left without saying anything, and the crown prince was left standing alone next to the two fallen men.

"COOL!" he heard a male voice yelling in excitement and then a group of boy around his age ran to greet him. They new he was a new comer, since no one had ever seen this pink-haired boy. One of they boy's had brown hair and head band around his head. He introduced himself as Endou Mamoru and the others were Ichirouta Kazemaru, Rococo Urupa, Fideo Aldena, Yamino Kageto. There was few girls with them too such as, Hikari Watanabe, a girl with buff-colored hair. People around her tended to call her Light.

Amami Michiyo, also known as Mimi, a girl with orange-colored hair and pink headband. Her light blue eyes were the most dazzling eyes he had ever seen, well coming right after Hitomi's. This girl was probably the youngest one in the group, since she was must shorter than Hikari or even the next girl who was introduced at Yomi.

Her real name was Kei Sokune, but she said that she would prefer to be called Yomi, so he decided to call her like that. Yomi had shoulder length black hair and blue colored-eyes. She was probably around the same age as Atsuya himself. After introducing themself, the group asked if he would come to play soccer with them, since they were missing few members on their team to play against another soccer team that was knowns as the towns strongest team.

Atsuya wanted to refuse their offer, since he had to find the girl that he had just met. There was something he wanted to asked from her. The other teens wondered who he had met and told him to describe her. And so Atsuya did. "I didn't see her face, but she was wearing dark blue colored hood and her eyes were really similar to black. Also the knife I took from her had red Sakura pattern on it."

As he said this words, all of the teens faces got blue and he knew what something was wrong. He asked who was this girl, and they suggested to stay away from the girl. Of course, the prince wanted to know the reason, and they told it. "After all, she's a whore." Endou said and left. The others said bye to him, and followed their captain trying to find someone who would join their team.

**-OO-**

In far far faraway land, at the Fuyu desert, where the sand was white as snow a lonely figure was wondering around. Her brown cloak was almost white, because of the sand that the wind was throwing at her. Even though it was desert which are supposed to be hot she was hot, because of the strong cold find that made the temperature below 0 degrees the black-haired girl was almost freezing to death. What made the situation even worse what the fact that she couldn't see anything before her.

In a distance she could see a dim light shining. She decided to head towards it, and soon two person were standing before her. One of them had emerald-colored cloak and when she took of her hood her blond hair and emerald-colored eyes were seen. The other one had aqua-blue colored cloak, and her cerulean-blue hair was till her back while her brown eyes started at the coming girl.

"Tsukina Yamashita, am I right?" the cerulean-blue haired girl asked while holding a lantern in her hand. The black-haired girl nodded in confusion, and the two girl clanged at each other with smiling face. Then the blond-haired girl turned to her with serious eyes.

"We came here to tell you, that you have to head towards the capital." she said and when Tsukina looked at her with confused face the girl glanced at the cerulean-haired girl who nodded and turned to the black-haired girl.

"Your brother is in trouble." cerulean-blue haired girl said with serious and shining eyes. Tsukina's mouth opened a little. Brother? Could they be talking about, Shirou? Why would he be in trouble, after all he was in the capital living happily with their "parents" son. The black-haired girl was about to say something, but the emerald-eyed girl interrupted her.

"Hurry, before it's too late." she said, and after that came a strong wind and Tsukina had to cover her face that she wouldn't get any sand in her eyes. When the girl looked again before her, the two mysterious person had disappeared.

Who were they? What did they want? Why Shirou was in trouble Her head was full of questions and there was only won way to get some answers. Tsukina sighed, and took a necklace into her hands. It was made of blue glass and there was moon in the middle hanging on a silver chain. It was her only memory, and remembrance of her long lost family. Now she was on a mission to find them, but so far after three years of searching for them, she hadn't find any clue of her family.

For the safety of the only friend, and boy who was like a brother to her she decided to pull out her mission, to save the only family she really had. Right now, Shirou was more important to her than her family she never knew. So her journey back to the capital city Yukidaruma was starting.

**-OO- **

The crown prince Atsuya Fubuki II sighed loudly as he wandered around the city. He was hungry, but he couldn't get anything to eat, since he had no money. Also he didn't know where to sleep, all because he didn't know just where the pauper with whom he had changed roles lived. Maybe if he knew, he still wouldn't go since no one wants to get beaten up.

After hours of wandering in hunger, he noticed a familiar figure walking on one of the streets. He tried to catch up with the blue cloaked girl, since there was something he wanted to talk with her. The girl noticed quickly that he was following her and all of a sudden stopped, almost making Atsuya to crash on her.

"What are you doing you stupid woman!" the pink-haired prince yelled as he just barely avoided the crash. The girl continued staying silent and raised her head a little, making her smoky-black eyes visible. Never ever Atsuya had seen so dark eyes.

The two of them kept staring at each other, neither of them saying anything. All of a sudden the girl opened her mouth and mumbled something. Atsuya didn't hear her, but he read her lips. Slowly the girls voice got more louder and she started at him with her dark eyes. "What do you want with me?" she finally yelled and Atsuya backed off a little.

To the prince this was the first time he was talking to a girl without the help of his personal maid, so he didn't know what to say to her. Especially when she all of a sudden had asked something like that. "I... I..." the pink-haired boy kept stammering and the girl was getting angry. If he was a man, he should answer without stammering.

"Gosh, boy's these days!" the girl rolled her smoky-black eyes and turned away from Atsuya. The boy finally gathered himself together and grabbed the blue-cloaked girls hand. She turned her face to Atsuya and her eyes met with his gray-colored ones. The pink-haired boy thought, it was now or never.

"I just thought that maybe I..." Atsuya felt his temperature raising since it was impossible for him to ask something like this from a stranger, especially from a girl. But he had no choice, he didn't know anyone it this town and no one recognized him as the crown prince so he had to rely on this girl. Other choice would be the soccer teens he had met little earlier, but somehow he wanted to be with her more. Also, he was interested just why did they call her a whore.

The blue-cloaked girl raised her eyebrow, just what was the boy planning to ask? She got answer to her question in no time. "Maybe I could stay with you?" Atsuya said while lovering his head to the ground. The girls hair got all up and she blushed hard. After raising her and she smacked the crown-prince at his face.

**-OO-**

"We're home!" Aiko yelled as she entered the fortunetelling shop followed by her younger sister. They lowered the kids on their lap and back to the ground, and the boy's immediately ran into their own rooms.

"Welcome back." Osamu said and bowed at Aiko and Yukiko. The girls glanced at each other with sad faces and sighed. So he was still going to act like this. Just why couldn't the things go back to normal? Osamu waited for them to take of the cloaks and then led them to the living room where their tea was waiting for them.

"I got something to inform you." Osamu said as the twin girls sat into their chairs. Aiko glanced at the black-haired male while drinking little from her tea. Yukiko did the same as her older sister. They waited patiently as Osamu explained the things to them.

"The case is. Razel and Tori just informed that they found the spy." Osamu said and Yukiko stood up from her chair while she started to walk around the room. This was usual for her when she was listening about serious matters. "They told her to come here, and now she's on the way." he said and Aiko smiled happily while standing up.

She walked towards one of the windows and the four little boys who had just entered the living room stared at her with their eyes open. Aiko looked out side the window and enjoyed the sight of busy city life. "So the final paw have been moved." the indigo-haired girl said and closed her eyes. Yukiko smiled too.

"Now, it's up to wait for the runaway princess and crying maiden to come." the younger one of the sister said and walked next to her sister. Aiko smiled at her and nodded her head. They then both walked back to enjoy their tea.

"If only we new his next move." Osamu said with darkened face and the girls turned at him with widened eyes. Then they all sighed. He was right, it was still unsure to say anything until they new his next more. Right now, they couldn't enter the palace, since over using Ryuujis transportation powers wasn't allowed. Also it wasn't the time yet, so now they had no idea just what was going in side the palace. The only thing they knew that he was there, and Shirou too. Letting those two too close to each other would mean that the boy would be dead.

Aiko sighed, she didn't like waiting, but right now they couldn't do anything more than to wait. To wait until the three girls would arrive. Now that they had the prince and the child of thousand generations together, that was they only thing they need to wait for.

"Let's just hope that he won't make his move before the promised ones are here." Yukiko said and Aiko nodded. That was the only thing that they could do. To wait and pray that they would make it in time.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: WHOA! It's finally the end (of the chapter of course!) XD<p>

Aiko: Endou called someone a whore? Are you out of your mind.

Yukiko: And Atsuya got slapped by the same girl, the fans are so not gonna like this... -_-''

Sakuchii: THA! Now some translation from this and the previous chapters.

Yukidaruma - Snowball (The Capital Of Snow Kingdom)  
>Sekka - Snowflake (The Town From What Mai Is From)<br>Fuyu - Winter (The Big Snow Dessert Located In Snow Kingdom)

Aiko: That's it I think... Well if something else comes we'll translate it later!

Yukiko: Next chapter is also about Atsuya! What did the girl answer to him, and just who is she?

Atsuya: Find out this in next chapter. Also be kind enough to review of Sakuchii won't leave it in only one slap. Damn my cheek still hurts!

Sakuchii: Bye and see you next time!


	9. Not The Real Prince

Sakuchii: Hya! I'm back with the next chapter!

Hitomi: So, we will finally know who is this whore who's together with our beloved Atsuya-sama!

Yukiko: And, we will also know just what Hitomi wants with Kidou...

Ohiyoko: It also seems that Aiko is having a sudden quest behind her door.

Hitomi&Yukiko: WHO ARE YOU?

Sakuchii: You'll find it out in this chapter :D Shirou-kun the disclaimer please :3

Fubuki: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Yukiko: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Not The Real Prince<strong>

The crown prince Fubuki Atsuya II gulped as he followed the brown cloaked girl. She was leading him towards her home, but he had no clue just were they were going. "You should have told me that from the very start." the girl glanced at him with deathly glare that made the prince to shiver. She then humphed and turned away while her cheeks showed a light crimson on them. After all she had slapped him before asking what he actually wanted.

Atsuya's cheek was still hurting from the earlier slap. Luckily as he had explained everything to the girl she had apologized to him for her rude behavior and accepted his request. So now he was leading him towards her house. Atsuya was rather stunned about how the girl was acting, since in palace no one had even acted like this towards him. They usually were either all over him or they avoided him at any cost. Even Hitomi, his personal maid have never raised her arm against him, just like this girl.

As he kept following the girl, he noticed that she took him into streets that he had never been in. The further away they went from the marketplace, the more dilapidated the buildings around them became. It didn't took long for the prince to finally realize where he was. He had never visited this place before, but he had heard rumors of it. This was the part of the city were peasants lived in.

The young prince looked around as they walked into street that was known as the Death Alley. He was pretty sure that, he wouldn't have known about this place, if Hitomi wouldn't have constantly told him to never set his foot to that street. The boy was really shocked about it's condition and finally understood the meaning of it's name. He saw many rotten bodies laying against the buildings that were barely standing. It seemed as if they would break at any moment.

Little kids that were wearing only either shorts or long shirts were crying because of hunger and exhaustion. They were so thin that even their ribs could be seen trough their ripped clothes. The parents tried to calm down their crying children that were covered in mud, and their faces were completely black. They were so desperate of their bad condition that they didn't know what to do any more.

There was so little food that no one would get full of it. To the parents in was battle between two choices, themselves or their children. Neither of these were any good, since if they choose themselves their children would starve to death and their children, they themselves would starve to death and what even their children who didn't know how to get their own food would meet with the same fate.

Atsuya could only watch with sad eyes as they walked past the crying children and their parents. He didn't understand just why did his father, a king that was loved all around his country, let things get at past as this. His father would never allow to something like this to happen. The crown princes eyes widened in shock as he finally understood the reason for all this. As his father had been sick for almost six years now, he hadn't been able to look after his country and instead of him, his most closest friend Akemi Ookami was doing his work.

Akemi was, as Atsuya would describe him, a selfish man who only cared about himself and money. Of course he hadn't always been like this. When the crown prince had been a little kid he thought of Akemi and nice and really caring guy, but after he got the reign to himself it was like he had had a complete turn over. Now this person was nothing more than a bastard who only cared about money, and Atsuya hated that type of people the most.

The crown prince was so in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the young kids and adults that were gathering around the brown cloaked girl. The all seemed a lot more happier than just a moment ago. "Onee-san!" the kids shouted in happiness and hugged the girl. Adults too smiled and greeted the girl that was now surrounded by people of different ages.

"Look, I brought something really good for you guys." the girl smiled and then took a big, just baked bread. The faces of the kids brightened immediately as they saw the bread in her hands. The girl broke a piece of it and dispensed it to the kids that were almost starving to death. The kids took it gladly and thanked the girl with a hug and then ate the piece. It wasn't much, but for those kids it was their best meal in a long time. For them, bread was something special that they could eat only once in a while.

Atsuya kept staring at the girl a wondered just what was going on there. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw an elder lady smiling at him. "She's a kind child, isn't she?" the lady asked and Atsuya turned his glance at the girl. To tell the truth his first expression of her hadn't been the best one as he got slapped by her, but now he saw her in completely knew light and understood that just maybe she hold more into her than it seemed.

The lady smirked at the lads expression and turned her eyes to the girl. "Her dad died when she was 10 years old. She was left with no money, sick mother and baby brother. Few years later they found out that her younger brother had tuberculosis. Because they had no money to cure him and her mother couldn't work because of her illness she started working at the age of 12 years. Still her earnings weren't that much that they would have been able to cure her brother. I can't believe that she's helping people are in even more worse condition than her family is, when she cannot even cure her own brother."

Atsuya's eyes widened in shock, he would have never thought that this girls situation was this bad. He had no clue that people like this were actually living in the same city as he was. The boy assured to himself that as soon as he returned back to the palace, he would surely do something about this. "You know..." he then heard the old lady continuing, "Because of her ivory-colored hair the girl has always been obtrusive and people have spread a lot of bad rumors about her. But here we don't care about her appearance. To us she's like an angel who has come from the heavens." the old lady smiled.

Atsuya glanced at the girl and smirked. Angel, huh? Maybe this girl had more into her than he had thought. The ivory-haired girl noticed that the prince was staring at her, and she answered to his stare with a cold glare. "What are you looking at?" she asked rudely and then turned back to the kids. The crown prince felt his vein popping. An angel, hell no! This girl was more like a devil.

He waited till the girl had given away all of the bread she had. Then she turned to him and asked if they should be going now. Atsuya agreed, and finally she led him to her house.

**-OO-**

Teikoku's crown prince Kidou quietly opened the door of the palaces library room and walked in. In there, Hitomi and Shirou were already waiting for him. Hitomi who was reading a book about flowers, looked up and closed it. "Finally here." she said and stood up to greet the crown prince. Kidou smiled at her and greeted the maid and then turned to Shirou, believing that he was the crown prince and greeted him by bowing.

The pauper didn't have any clue what to answer to him and while looking up to his example he bowed too. Kidou found this rather strange as Shirou was ranked more higher than him, he shouldn't be bowing, but our pauper didn't know about this custom.

"So," Kidou finally asked after all the forward greetings that they had done, "what do you want with me?" Hitomi's face suddenly got serious and she turned to Shirou, but then she smirked mysteriously. "I heard that you're getting married." she smiled and the Teikoku's crown prince noticed her hint on this one. He understood that the thing that she wanted to talk about was extra secret and that no one outside the library room should know anything about it. Hitomi had a habit of changing subjects when she was talking about something extremely secret.

Yet, the boy knew that he had to answer her question as his agreement to her request. "Actually no. We with Suzuki-san realized that we are not meant for each other. There's no point of getting married with someone you don't love, right?" the boy said and Hitomi had to agree with him. She didn't want something like that for her beloved prince either. Then she glanced at Kidou with smirk.

"So, have you proposed to Yoshino-sama yet?" she asked while cleaning the table around her so that Kidou would be able to sit around it. The prince started stammering as his face turned red. Only by this Hitomi knew that she had hit the right spot. "Ho- How do you know that I-" the Kidou couldn't end his sentence and he turned away from the maid while trying to calm down. The maid grinned in happiness, it was so nice to see people in love.

"Even a dumbass would have noticed that you're acting differently around her." the girl said and Kidou glanced at her in disbelieve. He was sure that he wasn't acting any different around her. He bet that the girl was just teasing him. In order to change the subject again, the prince sat on the seat that Hitomi had prepared for him. There was a moment of silence and then Kidou once again spoke.

"So, about what you wanted to talk with me?" he asked. He knew that Hitomi couldn't avoid his question for the second time and he already had accepted her request. So she would have finally to answer his question.

Yet, he - or even Hitomi - didn't know that there was a dark figure spying on then behind the door.

**-OO-**

The brown cloaked girl opened the door and entered the house. Atsuya was about to follow her, but she suddenly stopped and turned to him with a death glare. "I'm warning you this once. There's a beast living inside this house." the girl glared at him with her smoky black eyes and the boy backed off. What had she meant about that?

"I'm home!" the girl then said quietly as she walked in and immediately they heard someone running from upstairs. A small figure dashed from the stairs and jumped into the girls embrace. "Koneesan!" Atsuya heard the person yelling happily as he embraced the girl whose eyes widened in surprise. She took two steps back and stammered as the smoky black eyed and haired boy around the age of six smiled happily at his older sister.

"Akira, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your bed." the girl said in little commanding tone and the boys smile faded away. He glanced away and then turned his glance back to the older girl, who was staring at him. Akira was about to turn away to return into his room but when he was Atsuya his eyes turned emotionless and he lovered his glance as his face darkened. Then something unexpected happened.

Akira made a sudden movement, he took the knife from his sisters basket and threw it towards Atsuya. He was expecting that that wouldn't be able to avoid it, but he had underestimated the prince. Atsuya stopped the knife that was flying towards him and it felled on the floor. He saw that Akira's eyes were burning from anger. The young boy clenched his teeth and wanted to reach towards the knife that was lying on the ground, but Atsuya was faster than him.

Our prince quickly took the knife and Akira's eyes widened and as he knew that he had lost the decided to escape. Sadly the young boy didn't know that he had done the biggest mistake that you could do. Atsuya had learned this in his self-defense training and scars that he had on body were demanding him of this one you should should never forget. Never turn you back to enemy. The crown prince Akira's arm and pulled the boy back while lifting him up in the air. The wrapped his arm around the smoky black eyed boys neck and placed the red knife on his throat. Akira desperately tried to get out of Atsuya's hold, but his struggling was useless against the pink haired male who was lots stronger than the little kid.

Atsuya hold him a little but as the struggling ended he loosened up a little. Akira used this chance to snap the knife away from the older boy and now it was Atsuya who had the knife on his throat. He knew that he needed to something or the boy would cut his throat out, but when his eyes met with the younger ones his legs froze to that place. Akira's smoky black eyes were burning from anger and he was glaring at Atsuya with a murderous face. Just by this Atsuya knew that the boy was seriously intending to kill him, the boy wasn't holding back at all. So the prince didn't know that to do now.

He didn't want to go all out with the boy, because surely would have killed the boy, but he also didn't want to do things half-assed as it would surely hurt the boy's pride. Of course now wasn't the perfect time to think about prides but Akira's eyes were so angry yet so full of fear that Atsuya couldn't move his legs at all. What saved Atsuya was Akira's sisters angry yelling. "Akira! Put that knife away immediately. Is this how I have taught you to greet our guests?" the brown cloaked girl yelled in anger, making both Akira and Atsuya to jump up in startle. Akira turned his head to her and noticed that she had taken off her hood making her back length ivory-colored hair and her angry smoky black-eyes that were staring right at Akira, visible.

Akira loosened his grab on Atsuya and the pink-haired male used this chance to get away from Akira. "But Koneesan! Why are you bringing someone like _him _here. He will surely try to do the same things as _those guys. _Akira tried to convince his older sister, but the girl had already made up her mind and she surely wouldn't change it.

"Akira, don't worry. I trust him." the ivory-haired girl smiled while looking at Akira. Her younger brothers eyes gazed and the then turned to Atsuya. His death glare made Atsuya to have goosebumps, never ever had someone glared at him with such a murderous aura, not even Hitomi. Then the boy turned back to his sister, "But Koneesan! How can you say that you trust him? He's a MAN and they have always betrayed us. Even DAD did the same when he-" he kept trying to make his older sister to change her mind, but it had the completely opposite effect, bringing their father into this was a big mistake.

"DON'T DARE TO SAY ANYMORE ABOUT THAT BASTARD! HE DID WHAT HE DID AND THERE'S NO WAY WE COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" the ivory-haired girl yelled with all she had as teardrops were already forming into the corners of her eyes. She couldn't keep herself together anymore. Akira got so scared about his sisters behavior that he felled on his knees and started bawling like a little kids. Atsuya understood his feelings, after all no matter how strong he tried to be to protect his sister, inside he was only six years old little boy. Of course he would get scared of something like this.

"Akira, I'm sorry..." Atsuya heard Akira's sister apologizing and then she took him into her embrace. The boy slowly calmed down and the sobbing stopped, but then the boy suddenly started to cough. The girl noticed this and quickly loosened her embrace on him, only to find her cloak covered in blood. He eyes widened in shock. No, not this, not now!

"AKIRA!"

**-OO-**

Yoshino was listening closely Hitomis and Kidous conversation behind the library rooms door. She accidentally had been passing by the door and seen the two of them with Shirou talking about something. Curiosity had won over her and now she was closely listening to their conversation. They were talking about something that Hitomi wanted Kidou to do for her.

"Actually," Hitomi was now speaking and the cinnamon-haired maid walked to Shirou. "This person is not the real crown prince," she said in tone mixed of carefreeness and seriousness. Both Kidous and Yoshinos expressions changed immediately though it couldn't be seen as one had goggles covering his eyes and the other one was hiding behind the door.

Yoshino opened the door a little as she couldn't see Shirous face very well, but she didn't know that the library door was really old. It let out a really loud creak and Hitomi and Kidou noticed that there was someone eavesdropping them. Yoshino knew that she had no where to run so while sighing she stood up and walked into the room. "I'm really sorry, but I accidentally overheard your conversation." she apologized while nodding to Hitomi, who bowed as she walked in. The maid then glanced at Kidou if this had been his plan and Kidou answered to her with a glance that he hadn't known anything about Yoshino being behind the door.

Hitomi sighed as she knew that she would have to tell everything to Yoshino too, but first she had to know just how much she actually had heard them talking. As she asked this Kidou gulped and Hitomi smirked as she saw light crimson appearing on his face. After all for him, it was really bad if this girl had heard about the proposal thing. Yoshino was confused about the air in the room, but answered without thinking.

"The first thing I heard about was Kidou asking what did you want with him and then answered that this guy is not the prince." she said while pointing at Shirou, the pauper who was wearing princes clothes on him. Kidou sighed of relieve and Hitomi smiled. For now, his feelings were still secret from her. "That's good enough." Hitomi smiled and once again turned to Shirou. The boy glanced at her and smiled shyly.

"So as I was telling you, this guy is not the real Atsuya-sama. I don't know just how he did it, but he somehow managed to switch places with Atsuya-sama and now Atsuya-sama in wandering alone in the city." Hitomi explained and her tone was hinting that them that she was really about the crown prince. Kidou was about to ask just what she really wanted him to do, but the maid was faster. She answered to his question before he could even ask it.

"Yuuto-dono, I want you to create something that would change this persons hair color to pink," Hitomi said referring Shirou as this person. By this Kidou and Yoshino knew that she had no respect for him because she always addressed people by their names.

"It's already miracle that he looks almost like Atsuya-sama, but people will notice the change if their see that his hair color in gray instead of Atsuya-sama's pink one. And we cannot lie to people that the dyed them because everyones know that Atsuya-sama would never do that. After all his pink hair is the only thing left to him from his mother Akeno-sama." Hitomi explained and smiled as she remembered her queen, the pink-haired kind to everyone and loved by everyone her majesty Fubuki Aneko.

Kidou understood how serious Hitomi was and grinned. If things were like this he would surely accept anything the maid would ask him to do, after all it was getting interesting. "I'll what I can do." he answered and glanced at Yoshino telling that they should be going now. The girl nodded and they started to walk towards the door. Hitomi bowed while thanking Kidou. The boy told her to leave everything to him.

"Remember," the maid then added and Teikoku's prince glanced at her while stopping. "N-O-T A W-O-R-D!" Hitomi smiled, but she had this evil aura around her. Kidou smirked while waiving his hand as a sign of a deal. Then her left with Yoshino following him and they left Shirou and Hitomi in the library room.

**-OO-**

Aiko was having an afternoon nap, when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the front door. She to her other side hoping that someone would open the door, but no one did. Only after the knocking was getting faster and louder she dashed out of the room and was about to yell that someone should open the damned door, but stopped as she found the house completely empty.

It seemed that Osamu and Yukiko had left shopping and taken Hiroto and Ruyyji with the,. So the only ones in the house were Aiko herself and Haruya and Fuusuke who were both sleeping in the living rooms floor while snoring loudly. It seemed that they had fallen asleep in the middle of playing chase. The indigo-haired girl sighed at the sight of seeing two little kids sleeping on the floor. Haruya was probably seeing a dream where her was fighting with some kind of monsters as he kept kicking at hitting Fuusuke non-stop while in his sleep. Fuusuke instead tried to catch every single kick and hit that Haruya made towards him.

With a smiling face Aiko took them into her lap and carried them into the kids room while trying hard not to wake them up. She placed them on their beds and covered them with their blankets. "Aiko-neesan is an idiod!" she then heard Haruya mumbling in his sleep while turning to his other side. She glared at him angrily but when she saw his read animal ears and fluffy tail that was waving from side to side she sighed. If only everything would get back to normal, maybe then... Aiko sighed, maybe then the kids would be happy.

She then left the kids sleeping in the room and walked to finally open the door. It was obvious that the person behind the door was getting impatient as he was already slamming the door. "Hai, hai I'm ope-" Aiko said when opening the door, her veins popping hard but stopped as she saw the person behind it. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped as she saw familiar figure smiling at her, "You..." the indigo-haired girl stammered not believing her eyes.

"Good to see you again, Aiko-chan." the blond male with red eyes, also known as The Zeus kingdoms crown prince greeted his old friend and walked in.

**-OO- **

Atsuya was sitting around the table as the girl placed a dish with with food on it before him. It was a mushroom soup and Atsuya glanced at it with strange face. The food didn't look so good, but as the girl was staring at him, he had to at least try it. While gulping he put the spoon filled with the soup into his mouth and to his surprise the food was really good. Of course it wasn't as good as the food he used to eat everyday in the palace but right now it was good enough to fill up his stomach.

"You like it?" the girl asked worrying if her cooking was really bad, since Atsuya hadn't said a word. The crown prince nodded and stuffed another portion into his mouth. The girl smiled and a light crimson appeared on her cheeks, this was the first time that someone other than her mother and younger brother had complimented her cooking. Akira told to her every single day that her food was the best, but as he was her younger brother it was only natural for him to say it.

Then the girls eyes saddened and she looked down. "I'm sorry." she said and Atsuya stopped eating. Well, she had brought him into middle of a chaos so it wasn't strange at all for her to be apologizing. Akira suddenly had had an attack and he had calmed down only a while ago. If course the girl hadn't explained anything to Atsuya but he didn't care to ask for her explanation as he had already heard everything from the old lady, and he didn't want to listen to it for the second time. He knew that Akira had tuberculosis.

The pink-haired boy stared at her for a moment and then turned his glance back to the food, while telling her that it was nothing. Then he continued to eat the soup and there was a complete silence in the room. As he was full, Atsuya placed the spoon on the table and glanced at the ivory-haired girl. "But there's one thing that you could do for me." he smirked and the girl raised her head in surprise. She was wondering just what had he meant by that.

Atsuya stood up, "I'm Fubuki Atsuya II," he said while formally introducing himself. The girl glanced at him while raising her eyebrow. Again with the prince thing, she though and sighed. "May I know your name?" the pink-haired prince then continued asking.

The girl smiled at stood up. She had been right, letting in a boy who thought that he was a prince hadn't been so bad idea after all. "I'm Konoe Ohiyoko. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself. This girl didn't know in what kind of mess she had got herself. This meeting with the prince would completely change her future, it was the future that she had never thought of.

But on the other hand, it had been her fate since birth to meet up with the prince. It had been her fate as the child of thousand generations and there was nothing that could suddenly change her fate. Atsuya smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you too, Ko-chan!"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: DONE!<p>

Aiko: So Ohiyoko was the one with Atsuya all this time, huh?

Ohiyoko: Thanks for the compliment...

Sakuchii: Dunno what to say, the next chapter will be on someday, somehow, sometime soon hopefully as I have first uploaded the other stories.

Atsuya: See you guys then and don't forget to review... We all want to know what you guys think!

~ deshii


	10. The Scars Of Heart Part I

Sakuchii: ATCHOO! Oh, good day mina-san... (sniffing)

Aiko: What happened? You look pale.

Sakuchii: You know... winter is here already and we have finally snow... And it's cold O.o

Yukiko: And this is nothing related to the next story, right? (Sakuchii nodds) So let's continue with something else please.

Aiko: The next finally is up! Really sorry to make you guys fait for this so long.

Ichinose: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

YukikoxAiko: EH? Why are you here?

Ichinose: You'll find it out soon. Enjoy the chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Scars Of Heart <strong>  
><em>~ Part I: The Bittersweet Feelings ~ <em>

The - now so called - crown prince of the Snow kingdom sighed as she glanced outside his room window. Week had passed by since Shirou had changed places with the real crown Fubuki Atsuya II and Shirou felt himself bored. Hitomi hadn't allowed him to leave Atsuyas room, incase someone might recognize him. Kidou had tried to create some kind of color that would dye Shirou's hair to pink so that he would look like the real crown prince, but so far all his creations had failed. It seemed as if Shirous hair couldn't be dyed to any color.

The pauper sighed as he walked away from the window and wandered around "his" huge room. For a whole week he hadn't stepped out of that room and he felt strange and bored. He guessed that this was the very reason why Atsuya wanted to leave the palace. Anyone would rather die of hunger than boredom. Shirou's eyes widened and he school his head in desperation. What in the world was he thinking? He from all of the people should know just how horrible it is not to have anything to eat for day. This boredom was really driving him crazy.

As Shirou was about return to the window, he suddenly heard someone playing piano. Shirou listened to it closely and decided to check just who was playing this beautiful piece of piano. The gray haired boy slowly opened the door and checked that no one would see him and then sneaked out of his room while closing the door behind. He walked in the hallways, trying to avoid the maids and the quests but if he accidentally met someone he just smiled sweetly and lowered his head.

When Shirou finally arrived to the room where the piece was coming from, he slightly opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw the crown prince's personal maid - Hitomi - sitting before the piano and playing it with closed eyes. He had never seen her so serious and yet her expression told that she was enjoying playing the piano.

The gray haired pauper didn't know much about piano pieces, since he had never heard anyone playing it, or to be more exact he had never seen piano. But he had learned little about music from his younger step sister who was no long in this world and he could put music into feelings. This piece was angry and it seemed as if it was ready to kill someone, but at the same time it was worried to the extreme and this feeling was mixed with sadness and desperation. Shirou closed his eyes and closely listened as Hitomi ended the song with coda.

After stopping playing the cinnamon haired girl opened her eyes and sighed. She had finally managed to calm herself down from all the stress and worried that Atsuyas disappearance had given her, "That was beautiful," she heard a voice praising her and turned around to see who it was. Her eyes glazed when she saw Shirou entering the room while smiling shyly. She stood up from the seat and glared at the gray haired boy.

"What are you doing here? Haven't I told you that you're not allowed to leave your room?" she asked sharply which made Shirou to gulp, "So... Sorry." he apologized and Hitomi humphed while turning away and then sighed, "Why do I even bother, this whole thing is your fault anyway." she said and then walked to the window and placed her palm on it. Her eyes softened and Hitomi bit her lip.

Shirou understood just what was Hitomis problem and he walked to the piano while asking, "Have they found him yet? The real crown prince, I mean." he asked and pressed one of the pianos keyboard. It gave out a light voice that stayed singing in the room even after he wasn't pressing in anymore. Hitomis eyes flashed with a cold red fire and she turned to the gray haired pauper.

"No they haven't," she started while approaching the boy and the piano. "And that annoys me the most. I have sent my most trust worthy guards to search for him, but none of them have even seen a glimpse of him," Hitomi said and sat before the piano. She slid her hands trough the piano keyboards and then pressed few of them.

"What if he's already dead?" the maroon eyed girl suddenly asked and turned to Shirou while tears formed into the corner of her eyes. "Or... maybe he has left the capital... If so when we will never be able to find him," the maid cried and Shirou didn't know what to do. He had learned only one way to comfort a crying or desperate girl, but the boy wasn't sure if this was the right moment to use it.

The pauper shook his head and pulled himself together. This wasn't the right moment to worry about it. He then glanced at the maid who tried to hold her tears and he smiled lightly.

Hitomi cursed while drying her wet eyes when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around her. She jumped in startle as Shirou pressed his face on back of her head. A light crimson appeared on the maids face as she tried to ask, what was he doing? Suddenly she heard Shirou whispering to her ear. "Don't worry. Everything will surely be alright."

Hitomi lowered her head and sat there still while Shirou kept embracing the embarrassed maid. Suddenly they heard a light knock on the door and the maroon eyed girl stood up in startle while accidentally hitting Shirou on his face. "Yes?" Hitomi asked with calm voice and the embarrassment from before had completely disappeared. Shirou was amazed just how fast she was able to change to a completely different person.

"Anami-sama. The crown prince of Unicorn Kingdom, Ichinose Kazuya-sama and his wife Ichinose Yuki-sama." a young errand boy told as he entered the room and bowed.

Hitomi thanked the boy and gave him the permission to leave. When the boy wasn't in the room anymore she turned to Shirou and stared at the pauper with her cold maroon colored eyes. "You're coming with me," she said and when Shirou was about to ask why she turned away and continued, "Don't forget that this is all your fault, you commoner."

**-OO-**

"That would cost 2 silver coins." Yumiko smiled happily as she packed the cake that she just had sold. She gave it to the costumer while taking the coins. "Thank you and see you again." the ocean blue haired girl smiled as the costumer left the shop.

As there was no more costumers in the shop Yumiko stretched her hands and laughed. "You're surely on a roll today," she heard a voice saying and turned to her best friend, San Ningyo. The girl was sitting near a table drinking her afternoon tea while playing chess. San put her cup on the table and turned to Yumiko. Her eyes shined mysteriously as she smirked.

Yumiko giggled at her friend's expression," I know. Usually no one even bothers to enter this shop, but lately there's been more and more costumers buying my cakes." she said. San stood up from her seat and straightened the hems of her gorgeous dark purple and black colored dress which had purple ribbons on both sides of the dress and write underskirt.

She then took her cup to the kitchen while speaking, "Maybe it's because of that fortune telling shop?" San pointed out and Yumiko was surprised but then she bit her lip. Why was she bringing that up at a time like this? "If that's so, then why haven't I still met that "Prince" of min..." the girl burst in anger, but stopped when she heard the shops door opening. "Welco..." she smiled happily but couldn't continue when her eyes met us with smiling red ones.

The person who had entered the shop was wearing a dark brown cloak on him and the ends of his blonde could be seen. The boy smiled at Yumiko and the girl blushed in embarrassment. She turned away and shyly glanced at him. When Yumiko noticed that he seemed to be looking for something, she walked to him and asked, "Is there's something you're looking for?"

The boy glanced at her and spoke, "My friend adores your strawberry cakes. I would like to buy one of those." the male smiled and Yumiko glanced at him as her eyes glazed. What was this person talking about? She had only once baked a strawberry cake and it was more than a six years ago. How could this friend of his like them when he hadn't even tasted them. Or... Yumikos eyes finally got their color back... he was familiar with the person who had brought it. But that person was... the crown prince's personal maid Hitomi together with a stranger whom she hadn't recognized.

For the boys luck Yumiko had just re-newed her cake list and was now selling strawberry cakes too, "Su- sure." Yumiko said and walked to the kitchen and took the strawberry cake that she had just completed decorating. "One strawberry cake, would you like anything else?" she asked smiling. The boy shook his head and told that this was enough. "Then, it's two silver coins." the ocean blue haired girl said not really wanting to make her prices too high. To most of the people having even one silver coin was really rare so there was no certainty that he would have two.

The male searched something from his pocket and then placed two silver coins on the table and took the cake. Yumiko took the coins and saw the boy smirking, "I was pleased to meet you Suzume Yumiko. Boku no Hanayome," the blond haired boy mumbled and then left.

Yumiko tilted her head in confusion and glanced at the coins in her hand. All of a sudden she screamed, so loud that San dropped the cup that she was holding in her hands and it scattered all over the wooden floor. "What's wrong?" San asked as she ran to the shop where Yumiko was laying on the floor while pointing with shivering hand at the two silver coins before her.

San took the coins while checking what was wrong with them. She then glanced at Yumiko who nodded her head. The older girl sighed and squeezed her fist. The coins weren't worth of two Snow-silver coins. They were totally worth of ten Snow gold."So that was him, huh?" San mumbled asking while turning to Yumiko. The other girls face darkened as San continued, "The crown prince of Zeus, Afuro Temuri." San cursed as she squeezed the two Zeus-silver coins in her hands.

**-OO-****  
><strong>  
>"Thank you for the meal," Atsuya said as he had finished his dinner and Ohiyoko stood up while taking both his and her plates. She then returned back to take Akira's plate but noticed that the boy hadn't even touched his food. Ohioyko sighed, "For how long are you going to keep up this childish game of yours?" the older sister asked and Akira glanced at her while crossing his arms and pursuing his lips.<p>

"I'm NOT going to eat ANYTHING until THAT MAN leaves this house." the smoky black haired kid yelled while pointing at Atsuya and the crown prince glanced at him with murderous face. If it was fight that Akira wanted, then he surely would get one. Ohioyoko sighed at the two glaring boys and shook her head in desperation. This fight of them had lasted for a week already and neither of the sides wanted to give up. Just how stubborn could you get?

"Ohiyoko?" the ivory haired girl heard her mother calling. Without any waiting she stood up and walked the stairs up to her mother room. Few minutes later she returned with troubled expression on her face and she glanced at Atsuya. "Atsuya-kun," she said and Atsuya turned to the girl.

Akira used this chance and was about to attack the crown prince but Atsuya sensed him coming and stopped the boy. He took the hold of Akiras face with his palm and at the same time glanced at Ohiyoko, "Yes?" he asked. Ohiyoko stared at Atsuya with shocked eyes. Akira was struggling against him, waving his hands and cursing the older boy, but Atsuya didn't seem to mind him at all.

The girl gulped and continued, "My mother wishes to see you." she said and Atsuya glanced at her, not believing her words. He had been living in Ohiyokos house for a week already but he hadn't met the girl's mother yet. So, why so suddenly?

Atsuya stood up from the chair and loosened his grip on the younger boy making him to fall on his nose. "Hey you!" Akira shouted as he rubbed his nose which was covered in blood. "This battle is not over yet!" the younger boy continued and dashed towards Atsuya but Ohiyoko stopped him. She scolded her younger brother and Akira finally calmed down. Still he glanced at Atsuya while pursuing his lips in anger.

"I'm coming in," Atsuya said as he knocked the door and only after getting an answer from the older woman he opened the door and entered her room. Usually he wouldn't bother to wait and walked into the room just like that - after all he _was _the crown prince - but after few unlucky times when he had opened the door while Ohiyoko was changing her clothes, he had learned that you should always knock first before entering the room.

He glanced around the small yet comfortable looking room and then he saw a woman sitting in the bed. She had ivory colored hair just like Ohiyoko and she had dark bags under her smoky black eyes. Atsuya noticed that the woman seemed to be really tired, as if she hadn't slept well for days even for years.

"Come further young man." Ohiyokos mother smiled and offered him to sit on the chair next to her bed. Then she glanced at Atsuya with those tired eyes of her, "What's your name?" she asked.

Atsuya took his time to answer, but then he finally said, "I'm Fubuki Atsuya II, the current crown prince of the Snow kingdom." he said and then there was a death silence in the room. Atsuya waited for the older woman answer. After many deathly minutes it finally came, "The crown prince, huh? My daughter met one nasty person." Ohiyokos mother laughed and then sighed. "Then the crown prince of Snow kingdom, I have request for you." the older woman said with serious tone while looking away from the boy.

The pink-haired boy closed his eyes and folded his palms, "I'm listening to you." she said calmly and the older woman smiled. Then she took a deep breath while changing her stance into a better one.

"I don't have much time left and I want you to take care of Ohiyoko and Akira after I'm gone. They are both still so young and I want them to have better life than I had. That's why I'm asking you to take care of them. I know that you can do it." Ohiyokos mother asked and Atsuya was left speechless. He didn't completely understand what she had meant by her words and that's why couldn't answer to her request.

They suddenly heard a light knock on the door after what Ohiyokos voice spoke, "Mother, it's time for your medicine."

"Come in," the older woman answered to her daughter and Ohiyoko brought the medicine. After drinking it the older woman yawned and leant on the pillow. "Oyasumi nasai," Ohiyoko said and then turned to Atsuya, "And we should go to the market. Our food supplies are getting smaller." she said and went to put the medicine to where it belonged.

Before leaving the room Atsuya turned to the ivory-haired woman. To his surprise she was smiling, but at the same time tears were falling down her cheek. "I'm counting on you." he heard her whispering before her closed the door.

**-OO-**

On that day Aiko didn't feel herself so good. She was constantly nodding off, her sight was getting worse every time she blinked her eyes and she had trouble to keep them open. Whenever she stood up she felt as if she would faint at that very moment and her walking was wobbling. Haruya was playing in the living room and he glanced worriedly at the indigo haired girl who strolled from the kitchen to living room and leant on the couch.

"Aiko-nee okayh?" he asked as he walked to Aiko and stared at her with his big wide open golden eyes. Aiko smiled while patting the younger boys head, "I'm just fine." she claimed but in reality she was sweating and panting hard.

They then heard the front door opening and Aiko stood up to sit on the couch. She wondered just who was coming at a time like this. Yukiko and Osamu had just left to the market taking Fuusuke and Midorikawa with them and Haruya was with her. Aiko tilted her head in confusion while feeling that she had forgot someone, a fourth person with the kids, but at that time her head was so dizzy that she couldn't even think properly.

A dark figure with dark brown cloak entered the living room. When the person took off his cloak before Aiko was standing the Zeus Kingdom crown prince Afuro Temuri, better known as Aphrodi. "I bought to you the strawberry cake, just like you requested." he smiled and placed the cake on the table.

Aiko tilted her head wondering if she had even requested but her hunger won over her doubts. The indigo haired girl sat on the chair and helped Haruya on the seat next to her. Then she patiently waited as Aphrodi cut a piece for her and the red haired boy next to her, "Itadakimachuu~" she said all exited and took a bite from the cake. Her eyes started to shine and she cuddled as she tasted the familiar taste of the strawberry cake that she loved. "So sweet!" the indigo haired girl blushed of joy.

Aiko had really missed this taste of strawberry. The last - and first - time she had tasted this was over six years ago. Indeed, Hitomi had bought it for her the last time she had Yukidamura. "I'm full!" Aiko laughed after eating more than half of the cake she then turned to Aphrodi and smiled. "Thanks for buying this to me," she thanked and the blonde shook his head while smiling, "It was nothing. After all I got to see _her _at the same time," he then said.

Aiko glanced at him while smirking and was about to stand up but suddenly her eyes glazed as her mind went blank and her legs betrayed her. The girl fell down but Aphrodi managed to catch just before she touched the ground. "Oi, Aiko you okay?" he asked worriedly while letting Aiko to rest her head on his chest.

The indigo haired girl was sweating hard and her whole body was burning, "I quess I'm not," she answered laughing sarcasticly. "This is not funny at all... To think that I would get fever from over using my powers." the indigo haired girl said and Aphrodi tried her forehead. It was burning hot. He needed to something to lower her temperature. Otherwise they might lose the girl completely.

Haruya who was still sitting in his chair, stared at the indigo haired girl with emotionless eyes. His hood had dropped down while revealing two black wolf ears popping from his head. Still he kept staring at the indigo haired girl without talking his glance off her.

Suddenly before him appeared a strange picture that he didn't remember. On it the same girl was lying on the ground while her face was covered in blood. She was embraced by a strange figure who seemed to be smirking happily. All of a sudden the picture disappeared and he again saw the indigo haired girl standing before him. Haruya didn't clearly understand what the picture was about, but he understood one thing. The older girl was in danger.

And the one behind all of this was... Haruya turned to look at Aphrodi whom he saw smirking inside his mind.

Aiko jumped in startle when she felt a strong magical aura near her. She tried to find out who was behind this strong magical power since neither Yukiko or Osamu who could have it, were there. She seached around the room and finally her eyes met up with Haruyas.

The red haired boy was surrounded by a pitch black magical aura and he was glaring at Aphrodi and Aiko with his cold and colorless golden eyes. Haruya's pupils were as thin as cats and his cloak floated in the air revealing his black wolf ears and the same colored fluffy tail that was pointing up. The boy had sharp eyeteeth and his palm looked more like an animal paw with long and sharp claws than normal human hand.

Aiko's face darkened. "You get away from him," Aiko said with deep and deathful tone. Aphrodi glanced at her with questioning face. The girl vein popped hard and she raised up her voice. "LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW! THAT KID HAS LOST THE CONTROL OF HIS POWERS!" the indigo haired girl yelled and tried to push Aphrodi away, but because of fever her hand slipped and she fell while laying her face on the blonds chest.

This was the final piece for Haruya. Seeing this happening he completely snapped and got into his attack stance, "LET GO OF AIKO!" he yelled in anger and was about to slash Aphrodi with his claws. But suddenly instead of hitting the boy he saw as an indigo haired girl getting between them and he made three long bloodlines on her cheek.

Haruyas eyes glazed and the claws disappeared when he saw the older girl falling on her knees while covering her right cheek, "AIKO-NEETAH!" the red haired boy shouted in panik and ran to Aiko. He stopped all shocked when he saw red blood dropping on the floor. Not long after that, a light blue water started dripping on the floor mixing with the blood.

"Aiko-neetah!" Haruya once more yelled not knowing what else to say. He ran to Aiko and embraced the crying indigo haired girl while crying on her lap. Aiko smiled lightly when she saw the red haired kid crying. "Come on, why are you crying too?" she laughed while drying her tears with the free hand. Haruya looked up and then stared at the bloody hand that was covering three cuts on her cheek.

"But I... Haruya hurth you padh!" the younger boy answered sincerely and Aiko couldn't do anything else but to hug him. "It's okay now. It doesn't hurt at all." she lied to the red haired kid while trying to calm him down. In reality it hurt so badly that she wanted to scream, but she hold herself down not to make Haruya anymore worried.

After this Haruya layed his head on Aikos lap and she heard few snobs. After a while they for some reason stopped and when Aiko turned Haruya around the boy was already fast asleep. The girl sighed and while smiling and carried Haruya to his bed. She covered him with a blanked and caressed his head while smiling, "You just called me Aiko, didn't you?" she asked while remembering the red haired boys words. For a moment she had thought that the person before her was the real Haruya... not his child version. Aiko then sighed, of course that couldn't have happened, right?

Suddenly the kid before her turned around and mumbled in his sleep. "Aiko-neetah, BAKA!" Aiko's vein popped hard but she calmed herself down and stood up while walking to the door. She then closed the room while leaving the red head sleeping alone.

When walking to the living room Aiko turned to Aphrodi with more than half of her face covered in blood. She glanced at the living room which seemed as if a tornado had just hit it. "Bring me a towel or something. We need to clean this mess up before Yuki-chii and Osamu-kun return." Aiko said to the crown prince but suddenly her mind when black and everything around her darkened as she collapsed.

**-OO-**

A young snow-white haired girl with the same colored round eyes glanced outside the carriage that was taking them to the Yukidamuras palace and sighed while closing her eyes. Then she turned to the dark brown haired boy who was sitting opposite her. "Say, Kazuya-kun. Do we really have to meet the crown prince of this country? I heard that he's super scary person." she said and blushed when the boy turned to her and their eyes met. She lowered her head so that her embarrassment couldn't be seen.

The male sitting before her laughed, "I know that you're not really good with these kind of things, Yuki." he said and when the girl raised her head and looked at him, the boy continued, "But Fubukis 16th birthday is coming soon and we were invited to his birthday party, so there's no way we could refuse this invitation. And after that it's the wedding of the crown prince. No one would want to miss something as important as that. You remember all the quests in our wedding, right?" Ichinose Kazuya the crown prince of Unicorn kingdom smiled at his wife Ichinose Yuki who turned away from him while a deep crimson appeared on her face.

"But... but..." Yuki started panicked and then lowered her head. "What if I'm not able to keep _that _on. What if people will find out the real me? Will I be hated?" Yuki kept mumbling something as tears were forming into the corner of her eyes. Ichinose looked at her little shocked but then laughed. His wife surely was cute, panicking over trivial matter like that. But that was the very reason he loved her. That was the very reason he had married her.

"You're worrying over nothing. I'm sure that no one would hate you when you're showing your real feelings." Ichinose then said and Yuki turned to him. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes trembled, "I..." the girl tried to say, but nothing came from her mouth.

A smile appeared on Ichinoses face as he remembered the first time that they had met each other.

**_~ Flashback ~ _**

_The young crown prince Ichinose Kazuya was taking a walk in Chavi, the Capital city of Unicorn as he had felt himself bored inside the palace. He was approaching the marketplace when he suddenly heard a loud scream followed by laughing voices. After that he saw a group of laughing kids and a younger girl with snow white hair chasing after them while yelling angrily, "GIVE BACK MY BREAD OR I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_The young crown prince was amazed by this girl's action. She was going so far for just a piece of bread. Commoners were really interesting people. Ichinose decided to help the girl and ordered his guards to catch the person with the bread._

_When the struggling kid was caught and Ichinose had the bread he walked forward to the snow-white haired girl who had frozen to that place when seeing the crown prince. Her eyes were wide open and she stared as Ichinose walked towards her. "This is yours, right?" he asked and when the girl nodded shyly he gave the breath to her. After that he smiled and the girl looked away from him while a deep crimson appeared on her face. "Tha... Tha... a..." the girl lowered her face and mumbled something but Ichinose couldn't hear her well. "ink... yu... you..."_

_"YUKI!" the boy suddenly heard a male voice yelling and the girl jumped in startle. Then a boy with jet-black hair and snow-white eyes ran to the girl. "You okay? Did you get the bread back?" he asked worriedly while making sure that the girl wasn't hurt. The girl shook her head, mumbled something and the boy sighed of relieve. Ichinose felt a pain in his heart when he saw this boy taking care of the snow-white haired girl. What was he to her? _

_Suddenly the jet-black haired boy noticed Ichinose and when the crown prince was about to say something he already spoke, "What do you freaky smiling prince bastard, want from my younger sister? Laughing at her because of the bread? You know not all people are as rich as you are... We have to earn for our living." the boy kept humiliating Ichinose even more and more. _

_The prince's guards were ready to attack the boy, but Ichinose stopped them. He was very well aware that people didn't like him because of his status but this boy was the first one to tell that to him right at face. Then boy finally calmed down, when his younger sister told that that wasn't the case. She explained that Ichinose had helped her to get their bread back. The boy listened to her carefully and then glanced at Ichinose while glaring at him. _

_"I won't thank you... and to say it more clearly. I do not wish to see you ever again, you freaky smiling prince bastard." he said with deadly tone. Both his tone and expression told that next time they meet the boy would kill him not caring about the fact that Ichinose was the crown prince. _

_"Let's go!" the older boy said and took his younger sister hand. Before completely disappearing to the crowd the snow-white haired girl turned to look at Ichinose and smiled sweetly. _

**~ End Of Flashback**

After that he had tried to find this mysterious girl named Yuki, but failed. Even after searching the whole kingdom he still hadn't managed to find her. It was like she had disappeared like a mist. Although, finding her wouldn't been easy for anyone after this girl was a…

"Kazuya!" Ichinose snapped out of when he heard Yukis voice calling him. He glanced at the girl who looked away from him while looking her that he wasn't paying attention to her. Then she closed her eyes. "We're here…" she said and then the carriage stopped and Ichinoses personal butler opened the door while helping Yuki out.

When both Yuki and Ichinose were out, they heard a steps walking towards them and then a female voice spoke." Ichinose-dono, Yuki-sama. Welcome to Yukidamura, we have been waiting for you two arrive." a cinnamon haired girl greeted the two royal family members. By the outfit that she was wearing and yet her elegance stance Yuki assumed that this person had to be the rumored personal maid of Snow kingdom, Anami Hitomi.

"Follow me, I take you to your rooms." Hitomi said after all the formalities had been done and Ichinose and Yuki followed her to the palace. While walking to the royal families guestrooms Yuki noticed that there was also fourth person with them but his existence was so weak that you couldn't feel him at all.

By the clothes he was wearing Yuki knew that he was the crown prince, but she felt that there was something off from him. Also she had the feeling that she had met him already.  
>Her snow-white eyes widened as she remembered something. No way, this person… She thought while looking at the gray-haired male whole was walking behind her… he couldn't be…!<p>

"We're here." Hitomi then said and stopped while opening of the door and let Ichinose and Yuki in. After that she bowed and continued, "Excuse me, but I have to leave now. If you need something you can call for me or someone else of the maids." the maroon eyed girl said and after Ichinose nodded she closed the door behind her.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Ichinose asked from Yuki after telling that he would go to greet the other guests. The snow-white haired girl glanced at her husband while walking towards the window. Now that she was in Yukidamra, there was one place that she could visit. But then she shook her head while smiled… No she had to visit it otherwise those two would really kill her.

"I guess, I go visit my friends." Yuki then answered and Ichinose smiled, "You mean those mag…" the dark brown haired boy couldn't continue when Yuki already shouted, "Don't say that word in this castle! We don't know just who might be spying on us." Ichinose apologized while lowering his head and Yuki took the hold of his hand.

"Please don't be so down." she said while crimson appeared on her face. Then she took a deep breath, "Now that you have come to my world, you have to understand that every person in this world is an enemy and you cannot trust anyone not even yourself. That's why you cannot be open minded and careless." Yuki said and Ichinose nodded. He then embraced his wife while turned all red like a tomato.

Ichinose smiled. No one would find this girl… After all she was a sorceress.

**-OO-**

A little kid wondered around the market place while being completely lost. He had no clue where he was or where he had to go now. The kid had on him a copper colored cloak so that only his green colored eyes were revealed.

"Aiko-oneetaanh! Yukiko-onetaah!" Hitoro yelled while searching for something whom he would recognize. He had decided to follow Yukiko and Osamu to the marketplace but in the middle of it something caught his interest and he stopped. After staring the different cakes before him he realized that he had completely lost Yukiko and Osamu.

Hiroto tried to sense their presence but the two older mages had completely hidden them and he couldn't find them. Aikos aura was small and shivering and he understood that the girl wasn't doing very well. The boy rushed forward not really caring where he was going but then tripped on something and fell down on his nose.

"Onee-taaahh!" he bawled like a little kid while standing up. His cloak was covered in dust and eyes red from the crying. People around him didn't seem to notice the crying kid at all and rudely walked past him. As Hiroto tried to stand up, his legs went all numb and he felled down.

"Caught ya!" he suddenly heard a female voice saying and then two strong arms caught him before he was lying on the ground. Hiroto looked up and saw a female with long brown hair and silver-white eyes smiling at him. "What are you doing here alone? Are you lost?" she asked while taking of the dust from Hirotos face and cleaning his face.

Hiroto nodded shyly and covered his head more with the hood. He didn't want this person to see his real figure. The girl smiled and offered to help him to find the person that he was looking for. Hiroto's eyes widened and he turned to her, "You sherioush?" he asked his eyes shining with hope in them.

The girl smiled and nodded. The red haired kid started jumping around while celebrating. In the middle of his jumping his stomach rumbled loudly and Hiroto stopped while blushing hard. The brown haired girl laughed and then said, "I guess, first we should have something to eat."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Few it's finally done. And it ended up being this long even after I cut parts from this completely. SORRY MINNA!<p>

Aiko: This chapter was kinda of... O.o ... I dunno what to say...

Yukiko: SO THAT'S WHY Ichinose is here with us

Ichinose: Exactly! And now everyone, thank you for reading and forget to review... This was the next chapter can come ever faster.

Sakuchii: Please don't make promised that I cannot possibly keep...

All IE Cast: See you again!

~ deshii 


	11. The Scars Of Heart Part II

Sakuchii: The longest chapter ever. Ahh! I just love this chapter!

Aiko: And here I wonder just why do you love it?

Sakuchii: That's a secrect!

Yukiko: (ignoring the other two) Who's in charge today?

Kazemaru: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

AikoxYukiko: KAZEMARU? :O

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The Scars Of Heart<strong>  
><em>~ Part II: The Unforgotten Promises ~ <em>

A dark figure arrived at the fortunetelling shop and stopped right before the door. She took of her hood while revealing her snow-white colored hair and the same colored eyes. The future Queen of Unicorn kingdom, as well as the great sorceress of Excaty sighed loudly and raised her head. "I guess that it's this place…" she said and then walked to the door and knocked it.

In no time it opened and a really tired looking indigo haired girl with her face burning hot peeked from behind the door. "Ah, Yukicchi! Come in, come in!" Aiko greeted her friend happily and told the girl to come inside. "It seems that Yuuacchi arrived before you," Yuki heard the indigo haired girl telling while she took off her cloak.

"Nii-san? Why is he here?" Yuki asked and Aiko flashed the girl perky smile which made the former girl to sweat drop. Why did she even bother to ask? After all she knew the reason for it…

Aiko took Yuki to the living room where a boy with jet black hair and snow white eyes, just like Yuki's, was sitting on the couch and waiting for the girls. "Now that you're both here we can finally start," Aiko said happily and then left to bring some tea for her visitors. She sat to drink her tea and there was a deep silence was between the three of them but gladly it was broken by Yuuya who moved a little to get into better position.

"So, what exactly happened here for you to get those three scars on your cheek?" Aiko burst her tea as she almost choked. She glanced around to make sure that Haruya wasn't anywhere near and then after a short pause continued.

"Just a little go I had fever because of over-using my powers… and then just a little things happened," Aiko explained not really wanting to tell that Aphrodi had been with her and that the real Haruya might have appeared, "And that made Haruya to loose the control of his powers, and he transformed to his Ookami-otoko form. I somehow managed to calm him down, but in the end he still attacked me and left these three scars." the indigo haired girl explained and drank a little from her tea. Yuki and Yuuya glanced at each other with widened eyes.

"Then why not healing it? I'm sure that you as one of the great Chaos can do that little…" Yuuya suggested but Aiko closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she stared at Yuuya with sincere amber colored eyes. "If I did that then there would be no point… Those scars shall remind me to be more careful… especially since the guys around me get jealous so easily." the girl laughed while showing her tongue and Yuuya facepalmed while sighing. He shouldn't bother to say anything to this girl.

All of a sudden Aiko's face got all serious and she then placed her cup on the table. "So Yuki, you were in the castle, right?" the girl asked and Yuki nodded her head. Aiko then closed her eyes and paused for a while, "Say… Did you feel anything strange there?" the girl asked and Yuki stopped for a while to think about it… Had she felt anything un-normal there?

"I have to tell that there was something… but it's still faint. If something happens right now I'm sure that we could win against it." Yuki admitted but then smiled happily and a light smile appeared on Aiko's face too. It was good to hear that they still had some time before the attack was done, "That just so great to hear."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your conversation but I have to say that it's just a little bit too silent here… Where is everyone?" Yuuya suddenly spoke and Aiko told that it was nothing. After all everyone had the right to say what they wanted to.

"Ah, well Yuki-chii and Osamu-kun are currently of shopping and they took Fuu-kun and Mido-chan together with them," Aiko explained about her sisters plans as they were getting cut with the food. She also added that the four of them should be coming back soon, "Aphrodi decided to head towards the palace, because as he's personally invited to the princes birthday party he needs arrive to greet the prince and the other quests. I guess it's formality here to arrive like months earlier before the actual party." Aiko chuckled and Yuki just nodded her head, since what was the girl was talking about was the truth. The earlier you came to the party, the more respect people would have for you… or so Ichinose had told her.

"And as for our trouble maker… I guess that he's still sleeping in his room. It always takes a lot time to recover the energy back after loosing the control of your powers like that… After all that also drains both your mental and physical energy." the indigo haired girl then explained while a light crimson appeared on her face and Yuki smirked. It was so obvious that she really cared for the red-head who was sleeping in his room.

"And what about that kid?" Yuuya asked and Aiko tilted her head. Who was he talking about… didn't she mention everyone who was living in this house. "I mean the fourth kid… the one with the cat's powers." Yuuya tried to explain, but it was hard as he didn't remember the boy's name at all. Aiko thought for it for a while and ended massaging her head to finally get about who the jet-black haired boy was talking.

"HIROTO!" Aiko yelled and Yuuya nodded, "That was his name!" he said while clapping his hands but stopped when noticed the indigo haired girls worried look which seemed as if she had seen someone getting attacked just before her eyes.

"Yuuyacchi you take Haruya… no matter if he wakes up but we can't leave him alone…!" Aiko explained while putting on her cloak. She then threw Yuki's cloak to the girl, "I'm sorry for this to happen, but need to go find that kid. I won't forgive myself if something happens to him." Aiko said as quickly as she could and then rushed out of the shop, which was also her home.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cursed herself for not being more careful. The image of a light red hared woman with emerald green eyes appeared before her and the woman was smiling at her. _"Please you two, take care of him… You're the only ones I can count…"_ _"Yes, Kiya-sama!"_girls answered to her…

_"Please Hiroto… be okay…"_ Aiko prayed and yelled the boys name with all she had. Yuki and Yuuya who was holding the sleeping Haruya on his lap followed her closely. _"I won't forgive myself if something happens to you."_

**-OO-**

Crown princess of Atlantis kingdom, Umi Miu was taking a walk together with her personal butler and best friend Kaede, who took her to the city's marketplace which was the busiest place in the capital. In the marketplace, Miu saw what the typical life of those who were on the lower class was like.

Those dirty looking clothes that they have, or the fact that kids were running and playing around like idiots, Miu didn't get it at all. Why would people allow something like that happen to them?

She didn't know that the reason was, because the merchants of this city didn't how could you live any better… they didn't have the chance to live like the prince in the castle… they just had to work in order to live and make sure that their kids survived as well. That was how the live worked for them.

Miu sighed loudly, but when Kaede turned to look at her with questioning face, she immediately put on a smile. She didn't want to worry her butler over nothing. As Miu walked in the crowd she suddenly heard someone talking to her.

"Onee-tah, please have an apple!" a little kid with dirty hands, bare feet and bed hair was offering the crown princess an icy-blue apple, which was Snow kingdoms specialty. You couldn't find and buy these bluish apples anywhere else than in the capital city Yukidamura.

Without thinking Miu took the apple and glanced at Kaede, who nodded and gave the little kid money for it. The kid smiled happily and ran away to his mother who patted his head and said that he did a good job. Witnessing this all made a light smile appear on Miu's face. She then turned to look at the icy-blue apple and carefully slid her finger on top of it, while making sure that the peel didn't break. This color… the color of the apple… it reminded her of him, Miu thought as she closed her eyes.

** ~ Flashback ~**  
><em><br>The eight years old crown princess of Atlantis cried and sobbed loudly as she was lost in the woods. Just a little while ago she had been together with her parents, and her personal butler but then a really cute looking animal had caught her interest and she had followed it into the woods. Before she had known, Miu was completely lost._

_The brown haired girl regretted the fact that she hadn't listened to her mother's words, and followed the strange animal. The Queen always reminded her that no matter what she should stay near her parents or at least should have Kaede with her. Now, her parents were nowhere seen and she also didn't have Kaede with her._

_Miu tried to dry her eyes with the already dirty hands. Her most favorite dress had ripped of in many places and her knees were hurt for falling down so many times. The princess was covered in both mud and blood and her appearance was so different that you would never guess that she was the princess… that if she hadn't been wearing the pendant of royal family._

_"Okaa-san! Kaede-kun!" Miu yelled in desperation and felled down on her knees when she heard no answer. She had been wandering on the forest for hours already and was exhausted and hungry. She couldn't take it and just wanted someone to come and take her back home, to where her mother and Kaede where._

_All of a sudden, when Miu was thinking of getting up to continued to look for home the young crown princess suddenly heard a deep voice murmuring at her. When she looked up, the girl saw a black colored wolf with golden colored eyes staring right at her sapphire colored eyes._

_The girl screamed in panic which made the wolf angry and it backed off to get into its attack stance. Miu had frozen up to that place because of the fear and she couldn't move her legs and even forgot to breath. Kaede had once told her to be especially carefully with wolves, since usually meeting up with one would mean that you're as good as dead. But Miu didn't want to die just yet. She still had a lot of things that she wanted to do, like meeting the person she loved, or getting married, or taking over her mother as the Queen of the Atlantis._

_The wolf showed its teeth to Miu and murmured in anger. Then it finally started to run towards the girl and jumped up in the air to attack the crown princess. Miu screamed with all she had and closed her eyes while apologizing to her mother for not listening to her worlds, and to Kaede that she won't be coming home anymore._

_Just as the wolf was touching Miu, suddenly three strange figures appeared in front of her. One of them created a big shield in front of her and a bright light was seen as the wolf hit it. The wall creator nodded and then started to run towards the wolf followed by another person who chanted some strange words. In no time another bright light appeared and when it disappeared no one was seen in the place where the wolf and the two boys just had been._

_The crown princess who hadn't seen anything of this happening because of closed eyes finally opened them when not feeling the wolf's teeth in her skin. The first thing that she saw was a boy figure in a dark blue cloak. His beautiful eyes were teal colored and his icy-blue colored bangs could be seen under the hood. "You okay?" the boy asked while kneeling before the girl and taking hold of Miu's hand._

_Miu blushed hard and shyly nodded her head while not taking of her eyes of the boy. How could someone so good looking live in this world? And how could he be there in the right moment just to save her from that angry wolf? The wolf… Miu remembered and looked around but saw nothing. What had he done to it, the girl who didn't know what really had happened thought._

_"Ah, I need to go now…" the boy suddenly said and massaged his head while looking around. The smile and embarrassment from Miu's face faded away and she looked at the boy with sad expression. Why he had to leave her so soon and just when they had met each other…?_

_"Follow this path and keep following it until it changes into a road. Then turn to right and walk till the end of the road… there you will meet up with your personal butler and he shall take you to the castle." the icy-blue haired boy suddenly told while pointing at the path that took them deeper into the woods and told Miu the directions to home._

_"Tha- Thanks." Miu thanked the boy and after that he just ran away to the complete opposite direction while not even bothering to bow. The brown haired girl was left there all stunned, but she was happily. After all she had finally met her first love._

** ~ End Of Flashback ~  
><strong>

Miu had found Kaede soon as she followed the boy's directions. After that she had sent her best guards and men to find this strange icy-blue haired boy with teal colored eyes, but all of them had failed. It seemed as if he had completely disappeared from her life.

The crown princess sighed and decided put the apple to her bag, but then someone dumped into her and she dropped it. The apple rolled next dumpers legs and he took it and cleaned the dust with his sleeve and then raised his hands towards Miu. "Here, sorryh for dumphing in youh." the boy said while apologizing and Miu took the apple with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden her eyes widened as she saw a dark cloaked boy. Even though his face was covered with the hood she still could see his icy-blue hair and teal colored eyes. The boy who was giving her the apple, he looked exactly like the boy from her memories. But how could it be? It had happened years ago and this boy seemed to be even younger than the one back then. There's now way that they could be the same person.

"Fuu-kun," a female voice suddenly yelled and the teal eyed boy turned towards it while shouting happily, "Yuki-nee, I'm here!" he said. After a while a girl in dark brown cloak walked to Miu and the boy. She was carrying a basket, which Miu assumed to be for the food supplies. "There you are you little rascal, how many times I have told you not to run on your own. It would be really bad if someone caught you." the girl scolded the little kid as if she hadn't seen Miu at all. Only after the boy apologized to her and she patted his head, the girl finally turned to look at Miu.

"You are Umi Miu, I assume?" the girl asked and when Miu nodded the girl took of her hood while revealing her indigo colored hair and then continued, "It's been years since I last time saw you. You've grown up." Miu stared the girl in amazement after hearing her words. She didn't want to her "you've grown up" from a little girl, who was probably in her early teens or maybe even younger. More over, who was this girl?

"It's surprising to meet you here. I guess it's all because of Gouenji, huh?" the girl started to talk with herself, while ignoring Miu. The princess raised her eyebrow, how could this girl know even Gouenji? Who was this commoner girl? How dared she humiliate a princess while talking to her so casually?

"Ah, there's something I want to talk about…" the girl then said while her tone changed a little bit and her face got all serious. Miu gulped and nodded, anything was good enough since she sensed a really dark aura from the girl. The indigo haired girl took a deep breath and then continued with serious tone.

"It's about the little boy that you met just earlier. Due to circumstances that boy is currently in that form… just few years ago his appearance was totally different, though. Things are going little bit out of our hands, I would like to ask you to take of them… after all he's… your first love…" the girl explained as her voice faded away with the last words that she spoke. It seemed as if she didn't want to speak these words.

A deadly seconds passed by with a deadly silence between the two girls which was finally broken by Miu. "Are you NUTS? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR MY LIFE FOR TEN YEARS AND NO ONE EVEN KNEW WHO HE WAS… AND NOW THAT TEN YEARS HAS PASSED YOU… A COMPLETE STANGER APPEARS BEFORE ME AND TELLS ME TO TAKE CARE OF A LITTLE KID WHOM I JUST MET… AND MORE OVER WHILE CLAIMING THAT HE'S MY FIRST LOVE. YOU REALLY ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Miu, the calm and sweet princess of Atlantis finally lost herself when someone talked about the thing that hurt her the most. She was always afraid of meeting her love, even if she really wanted it… but when someone claimed that five years old little kid was the person that she had reached for ten years, she finally snapped.

When noticing that people were staring at her, Miu lowered her head, "I really hope that I won't see you again," and then took the hold of Kaede's hand and left the marketplace. She really had had enough for one day's walk. Now she just wanted to be alone in her room….

Yukiko stared with widened eyes as Miu left her and then sighed loudly, "Yeah, as if someone would believe a story like that…" she said sadly while turning to look at Fuusuke who widely smiled at her. She then kneeled before the boy and hugged him while burying her face into his shoulder. "Yuki-nee… what's wrong…?" the little Fuusuke asked and Yukiko just tightened her hold.

"Say, just when will we find the chosen one for you?" she finally asked while holding up her tears and raised her head to look at Fuusuke. The boy just smiled widely and slapped Yukiko on her both cheeks. "Yuki-nee smileh, smileh!" the boy told Yukiko while showing her a wide smile. All of a sudden he saw a glimpse of Osamu and Midorikawa and ran to them.

Yukiko stood up while smiling and then turned to look at Fuusuke who was now with Midorikawa and Osamu. All of a sudden her smile faded away and her eyes glazed while turning into colorless ones, "I won't let anything bad happen to you,_ Fuusuke_…" she mumbled while staring at the icy-blue haired little boy.

**-OO-**

Hiroto followed the graceful looking girl who led him into her house. To the boy's surprise she took her near the noble family's area, but still stayed in the merchant one. This all meant that even though the girl was wearing so expensive looking dress, she still was only a merchant.

"Come in," the girl said all of a sudden and opened the door to her house. Hiroto glanced at the girl who was kindly smiling at him and while checking his surroundings, he walked in. The brown haired girl's house was huge, or at least that was the only word that Hiroto found to describe how big it actually was.

The house had two stories and even then the ceiling was more than three meters high. The living room was as big as the entire fortunetelling shop that he lived in and it had many different paintings, valuable set of objects and different books. Also one of the tables in the room had differently designed chessboards on it, together with tea sets.

"Please take your seat," the brown haired girl told to Hiroto and then helped the little boy into one of the chairs and moved it next to the table. She then took of the purple cloak that she was wearing and offered to took Hiroto's cloak too, but the boy refused, "Crys-nee told me not to take this off while with strangers." he told the girl while pressing the cloak closer to his body and she stared at him with widened eyes, but then smiled while sighing. Kids these days' surely were strange.

After that the silver eyed girl took her cloak to her room, which was on the second floor and returned back while trying to put on an apron. "I shall make you a great apple pie," the girl smiled at Hiroto whose stomach rumbled as soon as he heard the name of the food. The red haired boy blushed hard and apologized. The brown haired girl chuckled and said that it was nothing. "Then I guess that I should hurry or you will die of hunger." the girl joked and walked to the kitchen where she took out the icy-blue apples of Yukidamura that she had brought just earlier. She decided to use these apples for the best apple pie.

Hiroto silently waited for girl to be done. It took her so long that the little kid already started to nod of as he was getting sleepy. "Ah, done!" he suddenly heard the girl saying and jumped up in startle, acting as if he wasn't sleepy at all.

When the girl brought the crispy just baked pie before Hiroto the boy drooled with hungry looking eyes. The brown haired girl who sat next to him giggled and told, "You can eat it… I hope that you will like it." she said and Hiroto turned to the girl with shining eyes. Then he turned his glance back to the cake and started to eat.

"GOOGDH!" Hiroto tried to say with his mouth full of the apple pie. He took another piece and his expression stayed the same as with the first one. The boy really enjoyed his food. "I'm glad that you like it," the girl next to him smiled as the hungry boy while staring at him with kindly eyes.

"So, what should I call you… It's kind of hard to look for your home when I don't even know your name," the girl asked, and Hiroto stopped eating his meal for a moment. He thought about it a while and tried to remember just what kind of names people used for him… Gran, Hiro-chan… Baka Hiro… "HIRO-SAMA!" the boy suddenly shouted happily and the girl's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiro-sama. Please call me San." the girl Ningyo San introduced herself to the red haired boy, "San-oneetah cookingh is so muchh better than Crys-nee's… that neetah cannoth cook at all." Hiroto mumbled while stuffing the food into his mouth. San wondered just who this person he called Crys-nee was since the boy seemed to talk about her a lot.

"So do you like this Crys-nee?" San asked a question without realizing anything. Only after a while she understood just how stupid her question was and that the boy wouldn't answer it seriously. "Of course I doh! I like Crys-nee and Pol-nee too, but Crys-nee the best" Hiroto answered to the girl as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then he stopped for a while and his face saddened a little, "But Pol-nee hazz Gazel… and Crys-nee likes Burn the most… Hiro-sama is left all alone." the boy cried and San was amazed about the fact that even such a young boys feel jealous.

After Hiroto was finally done, San went to her room to take her purple cloak and then came back to the red haired boy. "Should we go to search for your nee-sans?" the girl asked and offered her hand to Hiroto who gladly took it while nodding happily.

The couple wondered around the capital city for a while, but then Hiroto sensed Aiko's weak yet worried indigo colored aura near them. "I found her, Crys-nee is near!" the boy yelled in happiness and started to run towards the faint aura. As it was growing stronger and stronger, Hiroto knew that he was near the girl. In no time, he saw the figure of an indigo haired girl running in the crowd.

"Crys-nee! I'm HERE!" the boy yelled with all he had and in no time the indigo haired girl noticed him and ran to the red haired boy. "Man you little jerk! Where did you run off to? Do you know just how worried we were?" Aiko scolded the little boy while embracing him tightly.

Hiroto wanted to say something, but the tears that flowed down his cheeks didn't give him the chance. "You have to promise not to run off on your own anymore, got it?" Aiko then asked while staring at the boy's green eyes and Hiroto nodded his head after what Aiko once more hugged him.

Yuki and Yuuya quickly ran to them while the older brother was holding Haruya in his hands. The red haired boy jumped off from Yuuya's lap and then walked to Hiroto. The golden haired boy raised his hand and slapped Hiroto on the cheek with all he had. The older trio gasped of this reaction and Aiko was about to scold Haruya for hitting others but Yuuya stopped her.

The boys needed to have "boy's talk" once in a while. "You daire to make Baka-neesan cry once moreh and the nexth time I will personallyh kiiillll yoah." Haruya threatened Hiroto and the green eyed boy shyly glanced at Aiko, whose eyes were all red from crying. He then apologized to Haruya and the boy happily smacked him on the shoulder. Aiko glanced at Yuki and the girls sweat dropped while Yuuya nodded his head in agreement.

"Should we head back now? It not good for you to be walking around in fever…" Yuki asked shyly and Aiko collapsed all of a sudden. It was like she had forgotten all about it while reaching for Hiroto and remember her fever and exhaustion only when Yuki mentioned it. Luckily Yuuya managed to catch the girl in no time and carried her back on a piggyback ride.

"We foundh them, San-oneetah, we foundh them!" Hiroto smiled happily when he realized that he was back with his family again. But when the boy looked around himself, he didn't see then brown haired girl anywhere near him. Just where could have the girl went to. "San-oneetah?" Hiroto asked once more, but didn't get any answer.

"Come on Gran, or we're goingh to leaveh yoah behind!" he suddenly heard Haruya yelling and while hesitating he followed the group. After all he didn't want to be left all alone again. What Hiroto didn't see or even feel was the dark figure of a silver eyed female that was hiding behind the corner of the house.

"This is for the best…" the girl sighed and then started to walk towards the marketplace, while deciding to visit her best friend and tell the girl about the strange thing that had happened to her, "This is for the best…" she once more mumbled.

**-OO-**

"We're home!" Aiko yelled happily while opening the door and letting Yuki, Yuuya, Hiroto and Haruya to enter the house. The kids laughed happily and quickly ran to the children room. The older trio hadn't expected at all that Yukiko and Osamu would had returned back home while they where were away, so it took everyone in surprise when the younger twin suddenly walked from the living room.

"Good day to you all. It seems that we have quests," Yukiko smiled while bowing at Yuki and Yuuya who did the same. Aiko chuckled a little, "Yeah, lot of things happened…" she said and then invited everyone to the living room. There their afternoon tea which had been made by Osamu was waiting for them.

Yuuya glanced at the four cups and grinned, "I guess that I won't be drinking here anything else but tea…. But that's no wonder when you're going ti live with persons who have tea fetish." the smoky black haired boy joked and Aiko turned red from anger. Couldn't the boy, who was going to say in their house until the crown princes birthday and wedding, be just a little kinder to his hosts. So what if they liked tea.

"Calm down Nee-san," Yukiko put her hand on Aiko's shoulder to stop the girl before anything had happened, "You still haven't recovered from your fever and also… Yuuya was just joking, right?" the indigo haired girl told to her sister and then turned to Yuuya while smiling kindly. The boy could clearly see her vein popping hard and he gulped while nodding his head. Right now he didn't want any trouble.

"So, Yuki… How have the things been now that you're married. If I remember right, the wedding wasn't a long time ago." Yukiko asked as the four of them sat to have their tea. Yuki blushed hard, but before she could say anything Aiko spoke, "Right, right! Congratulations to you, even though it's just a little too late. I'm really sorry for not be able to come to the wedding, even though you personally invited us… " the indigo haired girl said and then apologized.

Yuki shook her head, "No, I don't mind it at all. I really understand that things must be hard on you at the moment… being stuck in that body and taking care of those four… so you must be extremely busy…" the girl answered to Aiko while panicking at the twins smiled miserably. "Yeah, if only things were differently…" Yukiko sighed making Yuki to panic even more…

"No it's not like I meant that I wanted things to be different so that you would have been able to come… It just that I really wished for you to come… but no I understand that it was impossible… I … I …" there was suddenly all silent and the other three turned to look at Yuki who was crying like a little baby. She tried to hold on her tears which wouldn't stop at all and rolled down her hands and cheek, making everything wet. The girl hiccupped few times, and the Okazaki siblings sweat dropped while Yuuya just smiled at his sister.

"We understand you completely Yukicchi. I would have gladly been in you wedding if only the time and the moment had been different. You should curse that prince of your for having his birthday so early." Aiko chucked a little and Yuki glanced at her while looking just a little hurt. Yukiko rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

"Speaking of the prince… Is Ichinose okay with the power that he received? Do you still know that what's his speciality?" Yukiko asked, hoping to change the topic into something more "happy" than the previous one. She didn't want to anyone cry or die in front of her eyes at the moment.

"He's been okay after completing La contra di hosta… and his powers are rapidly growing, but sadly they are still so weak that I'm not sure of his specialty…" Yuki told and Aiko nodded her head. It was extremely rare for normal human to even get magical powers, more over from the magical ritual so it was no wonder that the boy took his time.

Even she who was one of the strongest sorceress' alive had her own difficulties. It took her five years to find out that she was able to use telepathy and ten more years to be able to use it somehow normally. To tell the truth, even now she needed training to get even better so that she could finally master it.

"Well, be glad that you got elderlys'… Ahaahaa…. I mean Ayzel's praying and that he accepted Ichinose, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here as the wife of the man that you love." Yukiko smiled and Yuki blushed hard and covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. Yuuya who was sitting next to his sister rolled his eyes while mumbling something about Ichinose. A light smile appeared on Aiko's face as she stared at the siblings…. Yuuya surely was one over-protecting bother.

"Speaking of Ayzel… isn't Fuyu-chan currently with him…? If I remember right, she supposed to take his place after her training ends." Yukiko suddenly remembered and everyone turned to look at Yuuya whose eyes widened in shock. What did they need him for? Why was he the one answering to that question… he knew the reason… but still… the smoky black haired boy sighed,

"You're right, she's is with him at the moment. The girl apologized for not be able to come a greet you and also she told to be nice to you guys…" the boy told, as if he didn't really want to talk about that topic at all… "And you're right, Fuyuka will take after him when that old geezer, who never ages… dies… or at least retires from his post." Yuuya then continued and a smile appeared on the twin girls' face. The both giggled non-stop while Yuki and Yuuya glanced at each other in confusion.

"He is jealous…" Aiko started and her younger sister followed her example, "Yuuya is jealous because his woman is with another man… all alone with that man…" Yukiko couldn't stop laughing and tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks as she put her hands on her stomach.

Yuuya's face turned all red from anger and he stood up from his chair and slammed his hand on the table. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" he shouted in anger, but even this didn't stop Aiko and the girls' kept laughing Yuuya sighed and shook his head while literally falling down on his chair. He then glanced at his sister who had her hand placed before her mouth and kept mumbling "jealous… jealous…" while laughing.

"Not you too…" Yuuya sighed in disbelieve and shook his head even more… Then he glanced at Aiko and Yukiko… he and his sister… they had both been influenced by this duo, who were daughters of the strongest mage ever.

**-OO-**

"That was a nice shopping. We managed to buy everything that we need for a week," Ohiyoko smiled at Atsuya as the boy was carrying four different baskets that were all full of food. The boy glanced at the food and doubted it a little, in the castle this amount of food would only last for one dinner. Though, he decided not to say anything about it so that he wouldn't hurt the ivory haired girl's feelings.

Just as the couple was near Ohiyoko's house Akira suddenly ran from it right to his sisters arms and embraced the startled girl. "Akira, what…" Ohiyoko couldn't end her sentence as she was lost in words. The smoky black haired boy raised his head from his sister's chest and stared at her with his all red and watery smoky black colored eyes.

"Konesaan… Akaasan… Akaasan she…" the boy tried to explain but his hiccupping and sobbing averted Ohiyoko to hear what he was saying. Still, she understood his most important message… their mother… something had happened to her… and she was in danger.

Ohiyoko ran inside while leaving Atsuya to deal with her sobbing younger brother. Akira kept crying but as soon as the presence of his sister was gone, he immediately recovered and attacked Atsuya while glaring at the pink haired boy. "This is all your fault! It's because you were with Akaasan just while ago that she's not breathing anymore. It's your fault that Akaasan died!" the boy cried while attacking Atsuya non-stop and the pink haired boy avoided his every attack.

After hearing Akira's words his eyes widened and he glanced at the house. Soon a loud scream was heard and Atsuya immediately, without any second thoughts ran in side the house and Akira followed him closely. "Ko-chan!" "Koneesan!" the duo yelled at the same time as they entered the room where the ivory haired girl was sitting on the floor and had her face covered with her hands. "Atsuya…" the girl mumbled between her breaths as a lake of tears flowed down her cheeks. "Mother… she… she's not breathing…"

Atsuya turned to look at the still body of the ivory haired woman and closed his eyes while kneeling next to Ohiyoko. "It's alright… I'm sure that you will be just fine." he whispered in the girls' ear and Ohiyoko turned to Atsuya while resting her head on his chest. Then she wrapped her hands around Atsuya and mumbled, "Can you promise that to me?"

Atsuya's eyes widened for a while… her words, they were similar to her mothers. Atsuya once more glanced at the ivory haired woman and her words echoed in his mind _"I want you to take care of Ohiyoko and Akira after I'm gone. They are both still so young and I want them to have better life than I had. I'm counting on you."_

The boy then closed his eyes and embraced Ohiyoko, "Yes I promise… I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you." he told and a light smile escaped from Ohiyoko's lips.

**-OO-**

Time had flied fast in the Okazaki residence and it was getting late already. Yuki stood up from her chair and bowed at everyone. "It was so nice to see you all again. I missed you so much… but I think that it's time for me to get back to the palace or Ichinose will get worried." Yuki thanked everyone and the indigo haired girls stood up while nodding their heads.

"It was our pleasure to meet you at a critical time like this. And I really hope that after this war is over we will meet with each other more often." Yukiko smiled while embracing Yuki and the princess did the same. Aiko smiled at the two, but then her face suddenly darkened and she turned to Yuki.

"I really didn't want to get you in this mess of ours… but since you're currently the only mage inside the castle, I guess that I have no other choice." Aiko told while sighing and Yuki looked at her with kind yes, "I want to help you two as much as I can." she smiled kindly and a little hope appeared in Aiko and she smiled at the princess.

"Razel, Tori and Hikari-chan had informed me that Sister, Princess and Spy…. and three of them are on their way here. If Tori's calculation was right the former two should arrive here with in ten hours and the third one later this week." Aiko started to explain and glanced at her copper-eyed younger sister who nodded understanding.

"So we want you to look around the castle and then when Spy arrives here you shall tell her everything that you know. You don't have to mind to tell something that she won't understand… just tell everything that you know… we will tell the details to her," Yukiko continued. There was a moment of silence after what Yuuya suddenly spoke, "We need every little detail that you can suck out of the palace… Especially about that Migeo guy." he told.

Yuki's eyes widened for a moment and she turned to look at Aiko and Yukiko who were both shaking their heads. It seemed as if Yuuya had said something he shouldn't have… "Wait? Migeo is still alive… and he's inside the castle?... But why?" Yuki asked and Aiko's face darkened a little.

"These bodies we're stuck are the prove, that the war is not over yet. Migeo, just like we are, is currently gathering his strength for the second climax." Yukiko explained and her older sister continued after her, "And the second climax is said to happen _'when the brothers meet for the second time'_." Aiko said and Yuki nodded while understanding. So that's why they were kept so far away from each other.

"That's fine with me," Yuki told as she put on her cloak. She smiled at everyone in the room, "Then I shall be waiting for your Spy to appear in the palace. I'm sure that I will recognize her when she comes." Yuki said and told goodbye to everyone.

After Yuki was gone Aiko sighed and turned to Yuuya, "And… what are you going to do?" she asked and the boy smirked. "I guess that I will have a short nap… wake me up when it's dinner time…" the boy said and Aiko shook her head… Somehow she had expected for this.

"No I mean… Where are you going after this… Are you going to return to Fuyuka or what?" the girl put her question that way so that Yuuya couldn't give her any other answer than the one she wanted. Yuuya thought about it for a while and then finally answered.

"I guess that it's no use to back right now… So I will be staying here with you guys. After all you need someone older to look after you little kids…" he smirked and Aiko's face was burning hot red and she tapped her leg onto the floor. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?" she yelled but Yuuya just showed her his tongue.

"But the truth is that you just want to stay next to your sister… SISCON." Yukiko got Yuuya on his own game and the boy turned away from the smirking girl while yawning loudly. When the older boy was gone in the bedroom what was going to be his from now on the smirk from Yukiko's face suddenly disappeared, "Don't forget that things will only get harder from no own… The second climax is near…"

**-OO-**

Yoshino knocked on the door which was to the Teikoku kingdoms crown prince's room. "Come in," she heard a faint voice answering. The tomboy opened the door and was surprised when she saw Kidou standing in the middle of a chaos.

The crown prince had taken off his crown and was standing in the middle of table row. On the table there were lots of testtube's which all had different colored liquid inside. There were all the colors from smoky black to flaming red and then back to ivory white.

"What are you doing… With all these, I mean?" Yoshino asked as she closed the door behind her, while making sure that no one saw her. Kidou raised his head from his work and then took off his goggles.

"Ah, Himi-chan," the crown prince answered and the girl standing before blushed hard. She still hadn't got used to the nickname that the crown prince had made up for her. Kidou stopped his work for a while and then sighed," I'm still working for that color… so that we could dye that pauper's hair with it…. But it's so damn hard as his hair seems to be rebelling against us…" the boy told and Yoshino listened to him while nodding.

"I… Is there something that I can help with?" Yoshino asked as Kidou put his goggles back and continued his work. The boy though about it for a while and then gave something to the girl. "Take this and mix it with the liquid that's on the large bottle." he told and Yoshino nodded. She was so happy that she could be help to the person that she liked.

"This?" Yoshino asked as she was already pouring the liquid into the other bottle. Kidou looked up from his work and suddenly his eyes widened, "No! Not that one… If you do that then there will be…" Kidou panicked and Yoshino glanced at him with confused face.

All of a sudden the girl saw someone running towards her and pushed her away while making Yoshino to drop the testtube that she was holding. The liquid from the testtube spilled on the floor, coloring it all black. Meanwhile the bottle started to bubble hard and after going all crazy, it finally exploded.

"An explosion…." Kidou continued his sentence as the glass had scattered around the room. Yoshino finally dared to open her eyes and when she did so the girl found herself laying on the bed of the crown prince with him being on top of her.

"A.. U… I'm sorry…" Yoshino apologized as she didn't know what to else say. After all she wasn't all so good with chemistry or other things. Maybe she had just been in his way? She couldn't forgive herself for being so careless and giving trouble for the boy.

"Himi-chan you okay?... You're face is red..." the girl suddenly heard Kidou asking and then she felt something hot touching her forehead. Soon she finally realized that the boy had placed his forehead on her and was staring at her with those red eyes of his.

"Kidou-sama you…" Yoshino said as her face turned all tomato red and her heart was beating even faster and stronger. If he would now test her pulse he would surely say that there was something wrong with her.

The hotness from her forehead suddenly stopped as Kidou raised his head and glanced at Yoshino while raising his eyebrow. The girl couldn't take it and closed her eyes while covering the embarrassment of her face with her hands.

"Haven't I told it to you…?" Yoshino heard Kidou's faint voice, which was covered with all her heart beating asking. All of a sudden all the noise stopped, but suddenly she felt something breathing into her ear. "That it's Yuuto," the boy said and then kissed Yoshino on her forehead while smiling happily.

As nothing happened for a while Yoshino finally dared to open her eyes, which immediately met up with Kidou's red ones, "Yuu…" the girl stared and Kidou smiled while nodding his head. This was the best way. "-to...ooo?"

"ONII-SAN!" the couple suddenly heard a loud voice yelling as Haruna walked inside while searching for her brother. The princess of Teikoku suddenly stopped as she noticed her best friend laying on her brothers bed… and more over, her brother was on top of the girl…

"KYAA! NII-SAN YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOSHI-KUN!" Haruna screamed with all she had and quickly ran to Kidou and Yoshino. The couple glanced at each other and their faces turned bright red. "No wait Haruna… this isn't what you think!" Kidou tried to explain but his younger sister wasn't listening to him at all.

Just as Haruna was going to smack Kidou as hard as she could, a hand suddenly stopped her arm and the girl startled. Between the crown prince and the princess was standing a young man in a butler costume and he was holding the princess' arm.

"Please don't act so soon, Haruna-sama. I'm sure that there's reason for this all." Teikoku kingdoms head butler Sakuma Jirou told with calm voice and then looked around him, "Because of this mess, I guess that there has been an explosion and Kidou-sama protected Yoshino-sama so that she wouldn't get hurt, am I right?" Sakuma explained and then winked and Kidou and the boy nodded his head.

Haruna sighed loudly and then smiled, "If that's the case then I have nothing to worry about." the girl said and then continued, "I just wanted to tell that it's dinner time," the princess told and then left while dragging Yoshino with her.

As Kidou and Sakuma were left alone in the room, the formed one sighed and fell on his bed while massaging his forehead. "Thank for saving me. For a moment I though that I was a goner." the crown prince laughed and Sakuma just nodded his head, "It was no problem at all." the butler told.

"But please next time do think when and where attacking Yoshino-sama. I'm sure that it's hard to keep your desires inside yourself, but next time you won't get as lucky as this time." Sakuma continued and Kidou's face turned all red. Even his butler was thinking that he was a pervert. What had he done to get that title?

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Kidou yelled and then followed his butler who was just waving his hand, telling about that days' dinner and completely ignoring the crown prince.

**-OO-**

"…and Snow Kingdom is the center kingdom of this country." Hitomi explained to Shirou while pointing at the map. The gray haired pauper did his best to put some notes down, but it wasn't any good as he didn't know how to write. To Hitomi his "notes" were just like a little kids doodling.

"And as we're in the middle of this country that would make the possibility of Yukidamura to be the city where the meetings are held really high… As it's the neighboring country of the six others, it's fast for them to come here…" Shirou mumbled while writing down that.

Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. The intelligence of this boy was clearly something else. Not only he was a fast learner but his world view was also far better than Atsuya's. The girl didn't even remember just how many years she wasted while telling the crown prince that the advance of the Snow kingdom was that it was in the middle of everything. And due to that it was the fastest way to have the meetings in Yukidamura.

But this boy, he understood that everything on his own. A light smile appeared on Hitomi's face, as she for once saw the boy sitting before her in a completely new light. For some reason, she was excited to know just what more will she learn about the boy.

Just as Hitomi was about to continued, the couple suddenly heard a light knock on the door, "Yes?" Hitomi asked while both she and Shirou turned their heads towards the door. A young errand-boy walked in and bowed, "Hi-hi-hi HIS HIGHNESS wishes to see you, Atsuya-sama." the boy stuttered and Hitomi turned to Shirou with widened eyes.

Now not this too… They still haven't managed to find the prince and now his highness wished to see his own son. Even if they had managed to hide the fact that the prince was missing, Hitomi was sure that they couldn't deceive Fubuku-sama just like that.

"Pl- Please tell him that- we- will come soon," for the first time in life, after getting the role as the personal maid Hitomi stammered. For the first time in life time she wasn't sure just what she was supposed to do next. The errand boy bowed while looking little confused and then left the room.

When Hitomi and Shirou were the only ones in the room, the girl sighed loudly and fell on her knees. "What to do now? All the cover that we created for you… It'll be all gone once his Highness will see you. He will surely notice that you're not the real prince. I… really fail as the personal maid. Gomen… Otoo-san, Okaa-san, you Highness." the girl continued mumbling between her breaths and shook her head.

Shirou walked around the room for a while and then turned to the girl while kneeling before her. "Then why don't we tell him the truth," he asked and Hitomi turned to look at him. She saw the gray haired boy smiling at her and then he continued, "Someone really important to me once told me … _'If lying is no good anymore, then tell the truth'_" the boy said and offered his hand to help Hitomi up.

The girl patted the dust out of her skirt and then raised her head up while getting back to her maid-mode. Shirou smiled lightly and followed the maroon haired who led him to the kings' room. As the pauper had gotten used the to the princes life, he knew what to do and had little more confidence in himself.

The boy smiled the whole time and greeted everyone whom they met. He even heard one of the maids whispering, "Hey did you notice that the prince had changed just a little bit… It must be because of Hitomi-sama."

Hitomi too kept her smile on her and walked non-stop, but didn't really hurry. After walking for many minutes, and turned from many corners the couple finally arrived at the kings' room. Hitomi knocked the door lightly and as the answer was heard she opened the room.

"You highness… Atsuya-sama has arrived," Hitomi told while glancing at Shirou who nodded. He would be the one to tell the truth about what happened. The boy then entered the room and Hitomi closed the room after him.

The room was big and it was mostly colored in light colors, such as light blue, gray and white. In the middle of the room there was a big bed on which the king was sleeping. Shirou glanced at the bed and then turned to Hitomi who nodded. The boy remembered her words which she had told him before entering the room.

_"You have to remember that the king is currently in a very weak state. He has been suffering for an un-known disease and even our best doctors don't now how to cure him. His state had been like that for six years but it finally seemed to be stabilized… Oh and right, when you go greet the kings, please call him father. That's how Atsuya calls him."_

Shirou tired to keep the girls advice in his mind as he walked towards the king. When he got closer to the man lying on the bed, he understood that the king was maybe in the middle of his thirties, not much older than that. He was surprised about how young the king actually was because he had always thought that the king was some kind of old man.

The other thing that surprised Shirou was that the king, whom he met for the first time, had the same kind of black marks on his face and other parts of his body that hir "parents" and step sisters had when their bodies were found. The only thing that was different was the fact that they weren't as big as the latter ones had had.

How could… Shirou thought and shook his head. Why was this strange disease haunting him where ever he went to? It had been in the city and now it was in the palace too… Why? The boy thought in disbelieve as he started at the sleeping body of the gray haired king.

The king heard Shirou's steps and opened his eyes when the boy was standing next to him. Shirou got all surprised when his eyes met up with the same colored ones. Not only they had the same hair color, but their eyes were the same colored too.

"Atsuya-kun," the king smiled happily and Shirou panicked. He didn't know how to act before such a great person and managed to completely forget what Hitomi had just advised him to do. The boy glanced at the king and after a short pause finally spoke,

"Otou-sama."

**-OO-**

"We're finally here!" Mai yelled in happiness when the girls entered Yukidamura. Hanaka smiled at the girl who ran inside the capital and fell on the ground when her legs betrayed her. The duo was exhausted from the long trip… it had taken almost a month for them to walk to Yukidamura.

"It is nice, isn't it? This capital is so fine looking." the princess spoke as she walked next to the black haired girl. Mai raised her head and nodded, "This city is so awesome!" she said and Hanaka giggled. Well, it was Mai's first time in the capital, so no wonder that she was so excited.

"Now, we have to find Kaze-kun and Ryuu-kun." the blonde haired princess said and then took an invitation letter from her pocket. It was the invitation for Snow kingdoms Fubuki Atsuya II birthday. Hanaka glanced at it and then sighed. Why even this thing had to be on her way? It would be rude for her not to go, so she had no other choice but to pay visit in the palace.

"Though, I think that it'll be hard." Hanaka suddenly heard Mai speaking and she returned back to earth. "After all we have no clue where Ichi-kun… or even Ryuu-kun is." the girl continued with sour tone and Hanaka had to admit that the girl was true. Had she really been crazy, thinking that Ryuuji would be alive?

While the girls kept staring at each other with silence around them, suddenly a ball rolled towards them and it stopped right next to Mai. A group of children and older teens ran after it and then the girl's heard someone shouting. "Can you please pass the ball back?"

Mai took the ball in her hands, "Her….e…" she was about to say, but stopped when she saw a familiar figure of a blue haired boy with his hair being tied up on a high ponytail and one of his brown eyes being covered by his bangs.

"Mai?" the boy asked in disbelieve as he took the ball and backed off. The black haired girl felt her whole body getting goosebumps as she head the familiar voice speaking her name. Tears dropped on the group as she answered with surprised voice, "Ichi-kun?"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: OMG! I dunno what to say...<p>

Aiko: I'm speechless too?

Razel: I APPEARED! XD ...

Yukiko: Now there's one happy one!

Sakuchii: See you all next time in the last part of "Scars of the heart" :)

~ deshii 


	12. The Scars Of Heart Part III

Sakuchii: Finally I managed to write the last part of "The Scars Of Heart"

Aiko: A lot seems to be going around here! :O

Yukiko: No! I don't want to!

Mark: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

AxY: WHAT THE HECK?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The Scars Of Heart<strong>  
><em>~ Part III: The Breathtaking Turnovers ~<em>

"Oi guys, it's getting late already so you better go to sleep," Aiko yelled at the four laughing kids who were running around the living room. The four boys rebelled, but after sometime she finally managed to calm them down. Haruya and Fuusuke sat on the older girl's laps while they were nodding off. Hiroto was lying on the floor while snoring loudly.

Only Midorikawa seemed to be the only one who was fully awake. He actually tried to get some sleep, but that faint presence of something really familiar kept him awake. Yukiko glanced at the green haired boy and seemed little worried, "You don't want to go sleep yet?" she questioned and Midorikawa nodded while looking really serious.

The indigo haired twins glanced at each other and then sighed. They really had had a day full of everything so it wasn't surprise that the three guys were so worn out. But if Midorikawa really didn't want to go to sleep then they shouldn't force him to do it. After all nothing good ever happened from forcing someone into something they didn't want to.

Midorikawa sat the trying to understand just why the presence was so familiar to him. All of a sudden he heard Hiroto mumbling something in his sleep as the boy turned around and snorted. "Crys-nee, Pol-nee… The princess and Reize's sister are here…" and then the red haired boy with black cat ears continued his sleep.

Midorikawa's eyes widened from shock and he immediately jumped from his seat while heading for the front door. "Mido-chan! Where are you heading for at such a late hour?" Aiko asked while following the green haired boy as she was holding Haruya on her lap. Midorikawa stopped and turned to look at Aiko and then he smiled widely.

"Gran just said that Nee-san is here… So I'm going to greet her." the green haired boy told and covered his face and two long and white colored bunny ears with the hood of his cloak. Aiko's eyes widened as she heard the little boys words and she then turned to look at Yukiko.

"You follow Mido-chan, I'll get these three and then come after you! I'll keep touch with you by telepathy," the older with smiled happily and Yukiko nodded her head while listening to her sister words. She then put on her cloak and ran after Midorikawa to make sure that nothing happened to the little kid.

**_._._**

Meanwhile Mai and Hanaka were still standing right before the entrance of Yukidamura and Kazemaru, which speechless expression on his face, was standing in front of them. The blue haired male gulped loudly while staring at Mai and then he finally dared to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Mai glanced away from the boy and Hanaka noticed that the girl next to her was acting strange. The blonde haired girl then took step ahead and took of her hood while revealing her dark brown eyes to the blue haired boy. "I'm Seshida Hanaka The Crown Princess of Iligate, I've met Mai-tan few times in the past. May I know your relationship with her?" the princess explained while introducing her and Kazemaru backed off while his expression clearly showed that he was afraid of her.

Kazemaru fell on his knees and then bowed at the princess. "I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, you highness. Once my family used to really rich, but as you can see my current status is far lower. I'm a mere peasant. And what comes to Mai-chan, I'm her childhood friend and used to be her neighbor when my family lived in Yukidamura."

Hanaka stared at the bowing peasant whose whole body was shivering and then she glanced at Mai. "Is he the person you're looking for?" Hanaka questioned and Mai nodded her head while not taking her glance off Kazemaru. The blonde haired girl grinned and then once more turned to the bowing male.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, you may stand up." she commanded and Kazemaru did what he was told to. After all, the person speaking to him was the crown princess. Hanaka stared at Kazemaru while checking him from legs to head and then continued, "You may speak with Mai-chan. After all she did come all the way here just to meet up with you," Hanaka smiled and stepped behind while giving Kazemaru the way.

Mai stared at Kazemaru and she shyly lowered her head while refusing to face the older boy. Kazemaru felt great pain in his heart because of the girls' behavior and he didn't know what to say. What on earth was he supposed to tell her at a moment like this?

The couple kept silent for a long time, which was finally broken by Mai who started to speak with sour voice. "How did you end up like this…? I thought that you moved here because you father got promoted…" Kazemaru raised his head and stared at the girl who did her best to hold herself together and he sighed miserably.

"It's true that we moved here after Father's work. The first few years went past like nothing, but then Father started to gamble and drink. In no time he lost all the money that he earned and lost his job. Instead of looking for new work he kept gambling and often came home drunk." the blue haired male explained and Mai raised up her head while her eyes widened in shock. She was speechless as she hadn't even thought that things had gone so bad.

"Mother tried to stop him, but he started to hit and abuse her. She was completely covered in bruises which only kept increasing every day. Mother then left Father and me who were still confused about everything that was going on around me. I tried to look after my old man, who soon lost the ability to walk anymore." Kazemaru continued and Mai felt her whole body starting to shiver as she imagined the things in her head.

"I tried to look for a job, but there's so little that 16 years old kid can do. Anyway, I couldn't bear you seeing me in this state so I first wanted to raise my status back to noble before coming to ask for your hand," Kazemaru then continued while raising up his voice. Hanaka noticed slight difference in the boys' stance. Before he had acted like little weakling, abandoned dog who had no place called home. But now he was standing like a proper noble man, who was facing his beloved person and asking her to become his wife.

Mai raised her head up to look at Kazemaru as her eyes started to water. She knew very well that for her status, it was rude to hug a person from the opposite sex, but for once she decided to abandon all her pride of her status and she ran to Kazemaru while embracing the man she loved from the bottom of her heart. "You big idiot! For making me to wait this long… what would've you done if I was to marry another man?" she asked while burying her head on Kazemaru's chest. Kazemaru turned to her with confused look and Mai then explained her whole situation to the older boy.

Kazemaru massaged his head after Mai had finished her explanation and then he smiled widely, "I guess it would be really bad, but to tell the truth I knew the whole time that you wouldn't marry someone you didn't love. I believed in your words from that time," the older boy winked at Mai and the girl turned bright red as she remember her words when the boy was moving away.

**- Flashback -**

_"You're really going?" the six years old Midokawa Mai asked as she walked to her friend who was next to the frozen river which wasn't far away from the Sekka town. _

_The nine-year-old Kazemaru turned around when he heard the girl speaking and he shyly nodded his head. "Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow…" he said with bitter tone and Mai felt her eyes watering. Kazemaru didn't want to leave at such critical moment. The black haired girl had just lost her older brother and now he had to leave her too. Why couldn't he be near her when she needed him the most?_

_Kazemaru took hold of Mai's cold hands and the girl raised her head to look at the boy. His cheeks were burning red, but she thought that it must have been because of the cold. After all it was the midwinter in Sekka. Kazemaru took a deep breath and then spoke, "I'm sorry that I cannot be with you at the moment, but I will come back," he spoke and then kept a short pause, "Mai-chan I love you! So wait for me! I will surely come back and ask you to become mine wife!" the nine-year-old kid mumbled in serious tone, not completely understanding the weight of his words._

_Mai stood there stunned before the boy who had just proposed to him and then she smiled happily, "I love you too, Ichi-kun! And I will only marry the one whom I love!" the girl answered while laughing happily. She too was completely un-aware how much power her words had. But she kept those words close to her heart all the years._

**- End Of Flashback -**

Hanaka smiled happily at the couple and then she turned her eyes to look at the palace. Because of the invitation she should hurry up to the palace, but before that she wanted to search for Midorikawa. After all that was her real purpose of coming to Yukidamura. She could really care less about the royal birthday and weddings, but because it would be great insult for the Prince of Snow Kingdom she had to attend there. Hanaka sighed and closed her eyes, "Where are you, Ryuu-kun?"

Just as she had said those words a little kid ran to her and managed to trip on her cloak which broke his balance completely. The little kid smacked on the ground with his face first and started to bawl just like new born baby. "Are you okay, little kid?" Hanaka asked while helping the little kid up.

The little kid was wearing dark green colored cloak and when Hanaka reached to take off his hood the boy quickly stopped her while glaring at him. "I need to make sure that you don't have injures on your face so I need to take off your hood," she told and forced the little kid with all her power just he still refused her.

"Crys-neesan and Plox-neesan had toldh not to takeh off the hoodh!" the little kid protested against her and Hanaka sighed. How could she mentally loose to a little kid who was not older than just four years. She finally gave up and the little kid smiled. Then he looked around as if he was trying to look for someone.

"Mido-chan!" Hanaka heard a female voice calling and then a young girl who was wearing brown colored cloak ran to her. To correct, Hanaka thought that she ran to her, but actually the girl met up with the little boy who ran to her lap as soon as he saw her. The blonde haired princess felt hurt as the boy was so freely running to that girl, while he refused to even listen to Hanaka.

"Did you find her… Ah, I mean them?" Yukiko asked from Midorikawa who was now on her lap. The boy nodded happily and pointed first at the blonde haired girl and then at Mai. The two girls turned to the stranger when they realized that they were talking about them. "You sure?" Yukiko once more asked and Midorikawa nodded while laughing happily, "Nee-san and Flower!"

Hanaka's eyes widened when she heard the little boy speaking. She felt nostalgic as Mai's older brother had always called her by that name. So why was the boy talking about flowers, and what about the older sister words?

Yukiko smirked lightly and then she turned to look at Hanaka and Mai. She took of her hood while revealing her indigo-colored hair. "Welcome to Yukidamura and my name is Okazaki Yukiko," the girl introduced herself and then continued, "The Crown Princess of Iligate, Seishida Hanaka and Midorikawa Mai from Sekka. I would like you two to follow me," Yukiko told while leaving the two girls speechless.

"And of course, you can bring the young male along with you,"

**-OO-**

Shirou stared at the king with stunned look as he finally remembered Hitomi's words of calling him "Father." He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do now when he had screwed up as badly as he had just done. He was sure that he was death meat.

The gray haired king just smiled sweetly and then spoke, while he seemed to have problems to breath, "How have you been, my son?" the King asked and Shirou felt his body itching. He really hated lying to people and didn't want to pretend to be something that he actually wasn't, but if Hitomi said that they should keep it secret from the King as well, he thought that it would be for the best.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern, Father." Shirou answered with the most respectful voice that he could have. He thought that this was the way that prince should be talking to his father who was the King. Or at least he would be acting like this before his father.

"Is your condition getting any better, Father?" Shirou asked and for a moment he felt something weird inside him. It was as if he had had this conversation already. Everything seemed so familiar to him… But it must have been his imagination, after all he was nothing more but a poor pauper from the city.

The King turned to look at Shirou with his gray colored eyes and they showed kindness towards the boy. "I have to say that it hasn't get any better or worse," the kings answered and Shirou felt relieved. It was good that the king wasn't dying just yet. After all it would bring lot of problems if the King died when Shirou was still acting to be the prince.

"Ah, since you called me here you must have some kind of reason, right?" Shirou remember and the King changed his position a little bit and then closed his eyes, "You're right. Your 16th birthday is 30 days away… So I wanted to ask you that, have you already found the girl you would like to marry?" the King asked while turning to Shirou.

The gray haired boy was completely taken aback. He backed off few steps while trying to keep himself together. After all… his real birthday was after 30 days… which meant that he had the birthday as the crown prince? And more over, he had to choose whom he would marry… moreover, whom the real crown prince would marry?

"I… Please let me think about it little more…" the fake crown prince mumbled as an answer and the king smirked. The boy reminded him of his past self. After all he too had to choose his bride on his 16th birthday. The man then turned to look at the painting of a pink haired woman with emerald colored eyes that was opposite his bed.

"Your mother surely was a beautiful woman," the whispered and Shirou turned to look at the painting too while his eyes widened. Never ever in his life had he seen such a beautiful woman. He assumed that this person must have been the Queen as the king was speaking so sweetly of her. "That's why I want you to find a girl whom you will love all of your life and even after death," the king smiled then while turning back to Shirou.

"Would you call Hitomi for me?" the King then asked after giving Shirou the permission to leave. The gray haired fake crown prince bowed and then left the room. Hitomi entered the room lot long after that and bowed.

"You called for me, your Majesty." the maid then spoke while speaking to her King. She was really personally called by the King, so Hitomi was wondering just what did he want to speak with her?

The King turned to look at his son personal maid and all of sudden his kind smile disappeared and his expression got all serious, "That person is not Atsuya, am I right?"

Hitomi's eyes widened in shock. Why was she supposed to say at a moment like this?

**- OO -**

Atsuya twirled around his room as he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The girl and her younger brother had lost their mother few hours earlier and now they were both down. Akira kept crying non-stop and Ohiyoko embraced her younger brother to calm him down. And Atsuya had no clue how he was supposed to act. That's why when Akira had finally got tired of all crying and felled asleep, Atsuya had closed himself in his room to avoid any contact with Ohiyoko. She was his worst enemy at the moment.

Atsuya sighed and then fell on his bed. What he supposed to do, he didn't know. The boy turned to his other side while sighing deep. All of sudden he heard a light knock on the door and then it opened a little. Atsuya stood up and noticed that Akira was standing behind the door. "…Koneesan is not here… She's not here…" the boy mumbled with shaking voice while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Atsuya hurried to the little boy and dried his wet and red eyes. "Come on, men don't cry." he tried to comfort the little boy and then lifted him while carrying Akira on his lap. The crown prince searched the whole house and realized that Akira was speaking the truth…. Ohiyoko wasn't in the house. "Now this is troubling," he massaged his head. After all he had crying little kid on his lap. "Say, Akira do you have any clues where could she have gone to?"

Akira looked up to Atsuya and snorted few times. He then wiped his tears away and nodded. "Koneesan is probably at our secret place… Rampart!" the little smoky black haired boy told to the older boy. Atsuya put Akira down and then offered him a piggyback ride. "It's easier this way," he said while looking away when Akira kept staring at him with confused look. Akira climbed on Atsuya back and the boys went to look for Ohiyoko.

They wandered around the peasant area as Akira tried to explain Atsuya just where the so called "Rampart" area was. Soon they reached stonewall of the city and Atsuya's mouth dropped down while staring at it. That literally was the rampart of the city, so the youngsters hadn't been joking with him.

"How we're supposed climb up?" he asked with amazed look and while looking around noticed few wooden boards sticking from stonewall as if they were a ladder. The young prince smirked and told Akira to hold on him tight while he tied them together with a robe that he had found lying on the ground. "Eh, but there's…" Akira tried to protest but Atsuya stopped him.

"No buts, we're climbing up!" the crown prince laughed in excitement and he started to climb up. He hadn't been this excited in many years, and finally he was allowed to do something absurd without being yelled at.

It took Atsuya lot of his strength to climb up while Akira was on his back, but he managed to do it. When Atsuya was at the top of the rampart he huffed few times to catch up his breath and wiped away the sweat. Then he turned to look at the city that was under him. He suddenly felt himself big when watching from such height. The scenery wasn't the same from his room and he really liked it.

"…Koneesan…" Akira suddenly heard Akira whispering at the crown prince turned to look at the direction the younger boy was pointing at. The she was standing alone in the evening air while the setting sun was shining at her ivory-colored hair. When she heard someone calling her name, Ohiyoko turned towards the voice and was surprised to see Atsuya standing before her. Her eyes widened, "Why are you…?"

"Here?" Atsuya continued her unfinished sentence while walking towards the girl, "Akira woke up while you were away and when he noticed that you were away he came to me while crying like a toddler," the older boy laughed and Akira's face turned all red from both anger and embarrassment. "I did not!" he yelled and hit Atsuya with all the power he had. Atsuya took his hit, but still continued to laugh. This made Akira to pursue his lips in anger as he looked away from the prince.

A light smile appeared on Ohiyoko's face as saw the two boys finally getting along with each other. Akira had finally managed to calm down and started to open his frozen heart towards Atsuya, even though he was a _man_. It was really good, but at the same time she was worried about Atsuya betraying them. If that was to happen, Akira would never ever trust a human being called _man_. '_But he promised right, that everything will be okay. That he will be there always protecting us.' _the girl thought while staring at Atsuya with her eyes shining. When the boy turned to look at Ohiyoko, the girl just smiled kindly and then turned to look at the setting sun.

"It so beautiful," Atsuya smiled when he saw the scenario before him. Ohiyoko nodded and then continued, "Our father showed this place to us. We often visited this place, the four of us, and enjoy the view from this rampart. This was, and still is our secret place. Even if father has left us and mother isn't in this world anymore," the girl explained with few teardrops running down her cheeks.

Atsuya looked at the girl and then put Akira on the ground. The crown prince then took something from his shirts front pocket and gave it to Ohiyoko. The ivory-haired girl stared with widened eyes at the little pocket watch that had royal family's crest on it. "This is…?" she asked and Atsuya closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"My mother, she died when giving birth to me so I don't remember just what kind of person she was. I have seen few paintings of her and she's extremely beautiful. I got this pink colored hair from her." Atsuya announced proudly to the ivory-haired girl who was listening to him. "But deep in my heart I still love her. After all she is the person who gave birth to me and also the person with whom my father fell in love. She is my mother." the boy continued and kept a short pause.

"That pocket watch is only memento of my late mother and I have always kept it with me… But now I would like to give it to you, Ohiyoko. As a mark of our promise." the boy told while his cheeks suddenly started to burn red. Ohiyoko stared at the watch and then tears flowed from her eyes.

She walked closer to Atsuya and buried her head on the boys' chest. "I cannot accept it… This watch means so much to you…" Ohiyoko sobbed and Atsuya patted her head. "It's okay. If it's you then I can give it to you. Please, accept this little gift of mine." Atsuya patted the girls' head and embraced her.

He wasn't sure just what was going on here. When Hitomi had mentioned him about marriage, he had bluntly refused her offer. At that time he hadn't even thought about girls… But during this short month that he had spend with the ivory-haired girl and her family he had changed. He had come to love the girl, and he wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to know more about her and protect her from everything bad.

"This pocket watch…" Atsuya suddenly heard Ohiyoko mumbling and he let go of the girl. He turned to the girl while wondering about her words. The girl pointed at the watch and then continued, "This pocket watch has the Royal family's crest on it. And the person in the inside picture is…"

"Ah, that's my mother," Atsuya laughed happily and Ohiyoko's eyes widened in shock. She took few step back from the prince and her whole body was shivering. "And the person in the inside picture is the Queen of Snow Kingdom… And if she's your mother then that means that you're…"

"The Crown Prince Fubuki Atsuya II. That's me alright!" Astuya interrupted Ohiyoko's words and the ivory-haired girls' legs betrayed her while she fell on the ground. The girl started to mumble something strange while abnormal aura surrounded her. "I thought that he was just some freak… claiming to be the prince… but it's true… and I… I… for God's sake I… with the prince…" Atsuya raised his eyes brow while tilting his head. He wasn't sure just what had made the girl so upset.

"I WANNA GO HOME ALREADY!" Akira suddenly yelled and the older duo turned to look at him. They then glanced at each other and burst into laughter. "Sure Akira, and when were home I shall make some stake for you," Ohiyoko smiled as it seemed that she had managed to return back to her censes. Atsuya once more offered to carry Akira of piggyback ride as the little boys' body was weak.

When Akira was on Atsuya back the older boy wanted to return where the ladder was but Ohiyoko went to completely different direction. "Where are you going?" the crown prince asked and Ohiyoko stopped while turning to the boy. "To the stairway of course, how do you think I got up here?" she asked and Atsuya's mouth dropped. He had used ladder when there was actually stairway. "I tried to tell you about it, but Atsuniisan wouldn't listen to me…" Akira pouted and Ohiyoko burst into laughter.

"You Crown Prince…. Really don't know anything about the world outside the palace," the ivory-haired girl laughed while winking her eye at Atsuya and the pink haired boy blushed hard. She didn't have to tease him just because she finally believed him to be the prince. Ohiyoko then continued her way while Atsuya followed her while carrying Akira on his back

** ~ Atsuya's Memories ~**

_"Father what is this?" the five years old crown prince of Snow Kingdom asked when his father gave him a pocket watch. The King smiled kindly at his son and patted his son. "This is a present I gave to your mother when I asked her to marry me," the king answered and Atsuya turned to look at his father._

_"That's why I want you to keep it with you. And when you will finally find the girl whom you will love and treasure as much as father loved mother… I want you to give this pocket watch to her as a sign that you love her and promise to be together with her for the rest of your life. That will tell me that you have chosen to marry her."_

_The young crown prince stared at his father not completely understanding his words. The boy still nodded happily and took the pocket watch with shining eyes, "Just must introduce this girl to father too," the king smiled while staring at his young son laughing happily._

**-OO-**

Shirou sighed loudly as he was waiting for Hitomi before the King's room. He knew that he had screwed up and now the king knew that he wasn't Kings' son. Now he only had to wait for Hitomi to come outside. Then he would know what they would do with him.

"Atsuya-sama!" Shirou suddenly heard someone calling for him. The gray haired boy turned around and saw Sayaka walking towards him while being followed by two maids. "I finally found you! I need you, come with me!" the noble girl told without even bothering to stop and grabbed Shirou's hand, taking him along with her.

"But wait! Hitomi she…" Shirou tried to convince Sayaka but the girl interrupted him. "We don't have time to wait for her… Everyone is waiting for us! And for one, try to survive without that babysitter of yours!" she spoke while dragging the fake crown prince with her.

Soon the couple arrived at a big door and when she opened it they seemed to arrive at dining hall. "Atsuya-sama, we have been waiting for your arrive." a butler, whom Shirou recognized as Hitomi's older brother Akira, greeted him.

Sayaka walked Shirou to his seat, which was at the end of the table and then told the prince good lucks and left the room. Shirou noticed that there were lots of other people sitting around the table and they all seemed to be around his age.

"Now that his Highness Fubuki Atsuya II is present, we can finally start the welcome party of our neighboring countries," Akira spoke with loud voice while standing behind Shirou. He kept a short pause and then continued, "Let's introduce the Royal Families," The messy dark red haired male then waited for the first quest to stand up and after that he spoke.

"Her Highness Umi Miu from Atlantis Kingdom and her future husband Gouenji Shuuya-sama," Akira told and Miu turned to look at Shirou while smiling and nodding at him. Shirou wanted to stand to greet her and Gouenji, but Akira stopped him, "You're not supposed to stand up yet…" the butler told and Shirou remained sitting.

"Next is the Crown Prince of Zeus Kingdom Terumi Afuro. He isn't known to have any fiancé yet so the prince came to greet you alone," Aphrodi stood up while smiling at Shirou. The gray haired fake prince kept staring at the blonde and wondered just where he had seen the other crown prince before.

"Luna Kingdom, Her Highness Raimon Natsumi and His Majesty Raimon Mark," Akira told and Shirou remembered one of Hitomi's lessons. She had told him that the crown princess of Luna Kingdom was the first one to get married. And she got the rich noble man who was her fathers' good friends' son, as her husband. If Shirou remembered right his name used to be Kruger Mark, but now he carried the surname of Royal family.

"His Majesty Ichinose Kazuya and her Highness Ichinose Yuki from Unicorn Kingdom," Unicorn Kingdom was the biggest Kingdom of Shimotsuki that much Shirou knew without even being taught by Hitomi. Shirou glanced at the couple and noticed that there was something different with them. They gave away some kind of strange aura, especially the snow-white-haired girl, who seemed to be forcing a smile on her.

"From Teikoku Kingdom the Crown Prince Kidou Yuuto, and his younger sister Kidou Haruna." Akira continued and two persons from Shirou's right side stood up. The gray haired boy was surprised to see the goggle eyed boy with such serious expression on his face. It was as if they had never met with each other before. As soon as Kidou sat down he turned his glance away from Shirou.

"And at last her Highness Seishi…" Akira was about to continue but stopped when he saw the Iligate Kingdom's crown princess seat empty. A person from the apposite seat stood up and then spoke, "I'm sorry but we took different routes with Nee-sama and it seems that she hasn't still arrived." the younger brother of Hanaka, Seshida Akihiko apologized for his sister.

Akira stared at the dark brown haired boy with yellow colored eyes and raised his eyebrow, but then continued. "It's seems that the crown princess hasn't arrived yet. So the only person present from Iligate Kingdom is her younger brother Seshida Akihiko." the dark red haired butler told and Akihiko nodded happily after what he sat down.

"Our Crown Price, the only son of Queen Fubuki Mitsuko and the King Fubuki Takahiro, Fubuki Atsuya II." Akira introduced Shirou to everyone and showed the fake crown prince and now it was his time to finally stand up. Shirou glanced at everyone and nodded his head while greeting and spoke, "It's so nice to have you all here to celebrate my birthday," the boy said without thinking and everyone stared at him with widened eyes.  
>Especially Gouenji's and Akira's expressions changed the most as they knew the prince very well. He would never do or say something like this is un-official meeting like this. Shirou quickly sat down as he realized his mistake and wanted to disappear. He had finally done it, and just when Hitomi had warned him not to say anything un-necessary.<p>

"With this I have introduced everyone of the Kingdom Princes' and Princess's that are present. You are now allowed to chat freely or leave this room. The meeting is over. Thank you everyone for coming." Akira quickly recovered and broke the silence. Soon everyone started to speak normally and they questioned for feelings and everything.

Yet there was this one pair of eyes that kept staring at Shirou without taking of their glance. "One month… only one month more…."

**-OO-**

"Excuse me, but where are you taking us to?" Mai questioned from the indigo haired girl who was leading the group further into the heart of the city. Yukiko turned to look at the black haired girl and just smiled mysteriously and then continued her way. "We're here!" she finally spoke while smiling proudly. Mai and Hanaka looked at the building at noticed that it was fortunetelling shop.

"What are we doing here?" Hanaka asked and Yukiko smirked mysteriously while opening the door. "We're home," she spoke and then took off her cloak while revealing her indigo colored hair and chopper colored eyes. Mai and Hanaka followed her to the living room where a group, one girl and two males, where waiting for them.

"Ah, you found them?" the girl asked. Mai realized that she looked completely like the girl that they had just met… as if they were mirror images. "Sure, I had no problems after all we had Mido-chan with us. He recognized his sister easily." Yukiko told to her sister and Aiko smiled happily while patting Midorikawa's head. The green haired boy grinned while blushing and then turned to look at Mai.

"Nee-san," the boy laughed happily and Mai's eyes widened in shock. Why was this little boy calling her sister? Why was his expression, voice and gesture same to her older brothers? But he couldn't be… after all Ryuuji was supposed to turn 16 soon there was no way that he was little four years kid who couldn't even speak properly.

Hanaka squeezed her fist and bit her lip. She didn't like this situation at all. "Why did you bring us here and what do you want with us? Who are you people?" she kept throwing questions and the twins and Yukiko and Aiko glanced at each other while raising their eyebrow.

"Your Highness is as impatient as always." they heard a male voice humph-ing and everyone turned to look at Yukio who grinned proudly. "Couldn't expect less from a crown princess," the male then continued and stood up. He walked the stairs up stairs, "I go to my room as I will be in your way other way… Call me if you need anything."

Aiko and Yukiko stared at the boy with their mouths wide open, but then pulled themselves together, "Okay, let me answer your questions…. I'm actually little amazed that you don't remember us, Hanaka-sama," Aiko spoke first and then Yukiko continued after a short pause. "We're great mages of Excaty or commonly known as the second generation of Chaos."

Hanaka's eyes widened when she heard a name which she hadn't heard for ages. Mai turned to look at the older girl and she was surprised to see Hanaka wearing that kind of expression. Never ever she had seen the princess in that kind of state. "Then Ryuu-chan… he…" Hanaka mumbled at anxiously moved her head as if she was looking for something or someone.

Yukiko smiled, "As expect of Mido-chan. I knew that he would tell the truth to you. And that's why you didn't believe Midorikawa juniors' words of him being dead, right?" Now it was Mai's turn to be shocked. She turned to look at Hanaka, whose expression darkened. "Hana-chan what she meant by those words… What have Ryuu-chan told you? And what do you know that I don't?" Mai kept throwing questions at Hanaka while the Okazaki twins kept quiet and watched him.

Hanaka bit her lip so hard that she cut the flesh and blood drop dropped on the floor, "Ryuu-chan… He's a different from us… He's same raise as those two girls standing before us… He's a mage… Wizard!" the blonde haired prince told and Mai's eyes widened… her face darkened and her whole body started to shiver. She couldn't stop her tears anymore… Her brother had been lying to her about everything… he even set up his own death…

"Where is he…" the black haired girl whispered and then continued, "If Ryuu-chan is still alive, then where is he? I want to meet him." Mai continued as her volume raised up with every word she spoke and strange aura surrounded her.

Yukiko and Aiko glanced at each other and then shrugged, "He's right before you," Aiko answered while pointing at the green haired boy standing before them. Mai turned to look at Midorikawa and the boy flashed her happy smile and then reach his hands towards, "Nee-san!"

Mai backed off while her expression changed… "Are you kidding me? How can this little toddler be my older brother…? I do not believe you!" Mai shook her head and turned to look at Kazemaru, who had been present the whole time, but hadn't yet spoken a word. The blue haired boy wrapped his hands around Mai and comforted her.

Hanaka's expression remained dark and she mumbled something, "No… it's true…" the blonde haired girl mumbled and then kneeled before Midorikawa and then patted the kids head. "He does look little Ryuu-chan when he was younger… and that person what the only one who called me 'Flower'" Hanaka laughed and remember the old good times when she had visited Sekka. "By why he is in this state? And you two… you're supposed to be older right… around 16… but you look no older than 10-year-old little girls." the blonde princess then wondered and looked at Aiko and Yukiko.

"As sharp as ever…" Aiko whispered while turning to look at Yukiko who smirked. The younger sister closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, "To put it short… Little something happened 6 years ago and now our bodies are cursed… well except for this guy here…" the indigo haired girl explained while pointing at Osamu. Aiko then continued after Yukiko.

"The four boys of our group, including Mido-chan of course, who lost almost all of their magical powers, were turned into little kids. They are actually half human as they have animal ears and tails. They also lost almost all of their memories and their current magical powers aren't even third of their real powers," the older sister explained while Hanaka and Mai found it little hard to keep up with the girl. They didn't really care much about their explanation.

"As for us, our powers were halved and well, as you can see our bodies aren't growing. We look like we're 10 even though we're 16 already." Yukiko smiled unhappily and sighed loudly. Hanaka glanced at the girl and felt great pain in her chest. Those guys sure had been through a lot.

"Ah, so finally to the reason why we have called you guys here." Aiko clapped her hands and all of sudden her expression got serious. "Seshida Hanaka-sama… We need your help," she told and Hanaka's eyes widened. What did they need her for? "We need your power… to turn Mido-chan back into human… into his normal form again!"

"Wha- How can I do that?" Hanaka asked. She didn't get just why she was needed when those two girls were wizards. She didn't have any magical power and she didn't know how to use magic. Yukiko smirked and then spoke, "Well to say… In order for them to turn back to normal they need to find their destined ones, who love them more than anything, and make contract with them."

"And after that… what will happen after that? How the curse is broken?" Mai was interested to know how her older brother could be turned back to human. Aiko glanced at Yukiko and then they both sighed. "Actually we don't know… It is written that the contractors will know what to do when the time is right," the older girl explained.

"I see… then how I make sure that I'm the destined one for Ryuu-chan?" Hanaka questioned and a wide grin sudden appeared on Aiko's face as she spoke, "Please repeat after me… La fiatti di ie, as ihm difti. Ai ih Ai ot Koi lasti min FITRE!"

As Hanaka repeated the words while concentrating, everything around her suddenly started to glow brightly. When the girl had stopped Aiko continued. "And now kiss him on forehead." the indigo-haired girl smiled and Hanaka did it without any second thought.

After she had pressed her lips on Midorikawa's forehead, she suddenly felt light pain on left side of her chest. The glowing suddenly stopped and everything was back to normal, almost.

"It's done," Aiko smiled happily and patted Midorikawa on his head. Hanaka was confused about everything. "What's done, I didn't feel anything…" the girl stammered but Yukiko just smiled at her happily. "Mido-chan, take off your cloak." she said.

Midorikawa hesitated for a moment, but when Yukiko gave him the permission he finally did it. Under the cloak appeared a pair of white colored bunny ears and bobtail. Mai's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson red. "So cute! He has bunny ears!" the girl giggled happily and ran to embrace her older brother who mentally and physically was ten years younger.

"So what about that… didn't you say that they all had animal ears." Hanaka said, not being surprised at all. Aiko grinned happily, "It not the ears… Look at the forehead, the place you just kissed." the older Okazaki twin told and pointed at Midorikawa's forehead.

Hanaka, Mai and Kazemaru gathered around Midorikawa to look at his forehead and they noticed a green colored diamond on it. "That's the mark of your contract… you have something similar on the left side of your chest." the indigo haired girl laughed.

"Flower!" Midorikawa laughed happily and raised his hands towards Hanaka. The blonde haired girl felt tears forming into corners of her eyes and dried them. She then took Midorikawa on her lap and embraced the little boy. "I finally met you, Ryuu-chan,"

"Hana-chan, I'm so happy for you! To think that such miracle would happen to us right away when we arrive to Yukidaruma." Mai smiled happily while a lake of tears was running down her cheeks. She sniffed loudly and then embraced Hanaka and Midorikawa.

"Hana-chan?" Kazemaru finally spoke. "You mean that the Crown Princess of Iligate is actually the same Hana-chan with whom we used to play?" the boy said all surprised. Hanaka and Mai glanced at each other and then burst into laughter. This boy surely was slow.

Aiko and Yukiko smiled happily at the two couples. Finally something good was actually happening around them and one piece was put where it belong. But they were running out of time. They had only one more month till their birthday… and the second climax.

**-OO-**

Hitomi opened the door to the Crown Princes' personal room and found Shirou sitting on the bed. The boy turned around and smiled at Hitomi. "Welcome back, how was it with the King? What did you guys talk about?" he asked while standing up and walked towards Hitomi.

The cinnamon-haired girl squeezed her fist while lowering her head and biting her lip. She had never thought of such turnover to happen just when the Crown Prince was coming to the age he needed to marry someone. She wouldn't accept such fate happen to _HER _Crown Prince.

"What's wrong you seem little down?" Shirou asked wondering about the girl condition. Hitomi avoided his glance and took few steps away from the fake Prince who was coming her way. The Kings words still echoed inside her head. _"He isn't Atsuya, right?"_

She absolutely wouldn't accept it. She couldn't even believe that after so many years the King finally decided to reveal something that had been hidden for 16 years. Hitomi finally raised her head and glared at Shirou with her maroon-colored eyes. The gray haired was shocked of her sudden change of attitude and backed off.

"Who in hell are you?"

She absolutely wasn't going to accept the fact that this person had Royal blood running through his veins.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for the chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it :)<p>

Aiko: There's so much I want to say but I have no words...

Yukiko: And to know... the next chapter shall not be update before new years, that's for sure.

Sakuchii: This story surely drains lot of energy from me... See you all next time

~ deshii


	13. The Cursed And The Blessed Child

Sakuchii: OMG! I managed this one before new years! :) I'm so glad!

Aiko: Meh, this is Sakuchii's early Christmas gift for all the readers!

Yukiko: We're getting closer!

Sakuchii: We surely are! :)

Hiroto: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The Cursed and The Blessed Child<strong>

"What's wrong?" Shirou asked from Hitomi, whose face was completely pale. The girl raised her head and stared at the boy with her maroon colored eyes. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, why was she acting so cold towards him?

"I cannot accept it… I cannot accept that you're royalty…" Hitomi then lowered her head which darkened and eerie aura suddenly surrounded her, "You can't possibly be a crown prince," the girl mumbled out and Shirou stared at her in disbelieve. Just what was she mumbling about?

**~Flashback~**

_"What do you mean he's not Atsuya? Of course he's your son and the crown prince," Hitomi tried to deceive the King who was in weak state. The gray-haired young man turned his eyes towards the personal maid of his son._

_"I have no doubts that he's my son," he stated and then glanced at the painting of his late wife. The King then closed his eyes and continued, "But I really wonder if he really was Atsuya?" he said. As a father, of course he could tell his son apart from an impostor. He wouldn't get tricked so easily, but he hadn't expected to see _him_ inside the palace._

_Hitomi's eyes widened in shock, what was the man talking about? What did he mean, saying that Shirou was his son but not Atsuya? She wasn't able to follow him anymore, "Your majesty, was do you mean by your words?" the girl questioned while bowing deep._

_The sick King moved a little bit and told Hitomi to raise her head. The girl did so and her maroon colored eyes ended meeting up with his gray ones. The male smiled and placed his hand on the girls' cheek while smiling widely, "Your eyes are as beautiful as your mothers," he said and Hitomi's expression changed immediately._

_Why was he mentioning her late mother in this kind of situation? It was already hard enough for her to remember about the accident where her both parents died, leaving her together with careless older brother. The accident from six years ago… Hitomi snapped out of it and shook her head. This wasn't the time to be depressed she needed to know the truth. "I thank you, your majesty." the girl curtsied while thanking her king. After that her expression returned back to the serious one, "But I would really like to hear the answer to my question,"_

_The King was surprised with Hitomi's serious and confident look and he pulled his hand back. He put it on top of his other hand and closed his eyes while smiling, "So your parents really took the royal birth rooms secret with them, huh?" the King said and now it was Hitomi's turn to be surprised. What kind of secret did the royal family have?_

_The young King turned to look at the maid and took a deep breath. "I guess it is finally time for you to know it too… As the daughter of Mitsuko and Reina and as the personal maid of my son," the king told and Hitomi nodded lightly while her expression didn't change even little bit. The King kept a short pause and the girl didn't notice that she was unconsciously holding her breath._

_"The truth is that when prince Atsuya was born, he wasn't the only child to be born. That son of mine, he has an older brother." the young King revealed the shocking truth to the daughter of his personal butler and his late wife's personal maid. Hitomi's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything waiting for the King to continue._

_"The young unknown prince, Fubuki Shirou was born into this world just few minutes before Atsuya… But that child, he was cursed with lonely fate where everyone around him would die. His mother who was a mage knew it when she was still carrying him and that's why right after the birth the child was sent to Excaty." Hitomi listened closely to her King and her face turned paler with every word that came out of his mouth. The girl raised her eyebrow as she heard a strange name of a place she had never heard of._

_The King noticed her confusion and stopped his explanation, "Excaty is the country – or to say city – where all the mages live. It's not known to normal people as they are thought to be different species. Actually no one in this country, expect for your mother and father of course, knew that the Queen was actually mage. After all it is forbidden for a normal human and a mage to get engaged." he told and Hitomi nodded while non-verbally telling that she understood him._

_"So the cursed crown prince was sent to Excaty in the hope that someone would be able to cure his curse, but it was no use. Of course, the power of his curse didn't work on mages, so he lived normal life there." the King smiled happily, as if he was relieved that his son didn't have to struggle in the castle seeing everyone around him dying one after another. For father, there wasn't better happiness than the smile of his own children._

_"Atsuya, who was blessed with the power of curing the humans around him, lived normal royalty life without knowing anything about his older brother who lived with the mages, nor about his magical powers. I visited Shirou few times a year, but after the great war of mages six years ago, I haven't managed to see him anymore. And well, my condition didn't allow me to move anymore," the King sighed and didn't continue anymore. Hitomi waited for her King to say something, but as the male kept silent she assumed that he was over with his explanation. She still had loads of questions for him, but as the King seemed to be even more tired than usually she didn't want to bother him anymore._

_The girl smiled happily, bowed and took a wet towel and wiped the sweat away from the Kings face. The older man thanked her and then spoke, "Those two were never meant to meet each other, but I guess that the fate played it out for them. I really hope that this is for the best." the King told, his breathing getting heavier and the sweat on his forehead increasing. All of a sudden the King started to move around as if he was in pain and Hitomi did her best to calm him down. With her powers, she barely did it but when the man had finally calmed down Hitomi glanced at him and noticed something strange._

_The area around his eyes had been normal just while ago, but suddenly a big black mark had appeared and it covered his whole left eye. The girl stared at it with shocked look. The black marks were cause of the Kings illness. They had first appeared right after the Queens death but suddenly stopped six years ago. And now they were appearing again. Which meant that… Hitomi's eyes widened in shock, "The reason for your illness is that young pauper boy?" she stated suddenly and the male turned to look at her while his breathing was finally stabilizing._

_"You're as clever as always, Hitomi-chan. No wonder you're my sons personal maid and tutor," the king smiled and then closed his eyes. "I would like to get some rest now." he told and Hitomi immediately got that she would have to leave without speaking to the King anymore. The girl bowed deep and left without any woods, but was stopped by the King after taking few steps._

_"Take care of Shirou. If my son has come back, it means that you must treat him like a proper crown prince," the older man laughed and Hitomi continued after everything quieted behind her. She opened the door and left the room._

**~End Of Flashback~**

Hitomi wouldn't believe, why was she supposed to treat him like a prince? More over why he had to appear at such moment when Atsuya was just about to take the throne? She hated it, getting closer to this boy she had come to like him little bit, but with the revealing of his personal status she had had change of a heart. After all to her he was nothing more but rivaling prince for the throne.

"Hitomi?" the girl snapped out of it when she heard Shirou calling her name. She looked up and realized that the boy was standing right before her their foreheads almost touching each other. The boy stared at her with his gray eyes which were identical to his fathers. The girl was surprised of this sudden sneak attack and pushed the boy away. She really needed to pull herself together.

"It's nothing," she said and changed to her maid move. A wide smirk appeared on her face as she turned to Shirou who was now sitting on the floor while massaging his head, "Let's continue with your lesson," she said, eyes burning from excitement. Shirou smiled happily and Hitomi felt as if she had won over him. She wouldn't let him go so easily.

**-OO-**

"Ohayo!" Yuuya yawned loudly as he walked down the stairs. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and realized that the shop was more cramped than usually. "Eh? We have more people here?" he asked and Aiko and Yukiko turned to look at him while greeting the older boy. He had actually thought that the girls would have had called him the night earlier, but ended up falling asleep before it.

"Ah, right. Hanaka and Mai are staying here for the time of being. Though the girls went to palace now to greet the crown prince," the older Okazaki twin smiled while drinking her breakfast tea. Yukiko placed her cup on the table and stood up. "Yep, but they ended up leaving that young man with us. Yuuya, you take care of him,"

Yuuya's narrowed his eyebrows while staring at the girl with serious expression. "And just why do I have to do it?" the male with jet black-haired asked and crossed his arms. Yukiko stayed quiet for a while and then hymned happily while placing her finger on her lips. "Because otherwise I sent you back to Excaty! And that way you won't be able to protect Yukicchii if something happens to her," the younger girl giggled.

Yuuya stared at the girl while feeling himself defeated and then sighed, "As you say." As a girl, he didn't hold any respect towards the indigo-haired girl. But as the second generation on Chaos, which was the group of the strongest mages of Excaty he HAD to respect her. Also Yuki thought of her as a friend so he had no other choice but to show kindness towards the girls.

"Ohaya!" the trio suddenly heard toddlers voice's yelling and four young kids ran to the living room. Haruya and Fuusuke made their ways towards Aiko and Yukiko while Midorikawa looked around, worried expression on his face, "Nee… whers' Flower?" the boy asked while his eyes started to water. Aiko and Yukiko glanced at each other, both already holding the two boys.

"Hanaka said that she needed to do something in the city. But don't worry she will be back soon," Aiko smiled while kneeling before the young boy and patted his head. Midorikawa raised his head and his lower lip started to tremble while he stared at the older girl with sad expression.

"NO WHY DIDH SHEH NOT TAKEH MEH WITHh HERH?" the boy brawled with red face while tears flowed don't his cheeks like a river. Aiko was surprised by this sudden emotional burst and her eyes widened in shock. She stared at the young boy cheeks getting all red while his wobble echoed in the house.

Yukiko sighed and glanced at Fuusuke who was staring at her with his big teal-colored eyes. She put a hood on the boy and walked to Midorikawa, "Nee- How about I will take you to city to get some soft ice cream?" the green haired boy immediately stopped when he heard the name of his favorite food and then sniffed hard. "You reallyh meanh ith?" he asked.

Yukiko smiled. To tell the truth, soft ice cream was the specialty of Excaty and normal humans didn't get to eat it much so she wasn't completely sure if she would be able to get some ice cream for the boy. If she didn't find any shop which sold it, she would have to make it herself.

The indigo haired girl was already getting ready to leave, but an arm stopped her. When she turned around, Aiko was staring at her while having troubled look on her face, "How about I go with him? You stay here and look after the shop, okay?" the girl asked while smiling happily. Yukiko thought about it for a while and then agreed. After all she didn't have any problems staying in the palace instead of going to the city.

"Okay, then let's go Mido-chan," Aiko smiled happily and raised the green haired boy to her cloaks special pocket. They said bye and then left.

When Yukiko was left alone with Yuuya, Fuusuke, Midorikawa and Kazemaru who was still sleeping in his room she sighed. "Ah, surrounded by males as always. I wonder why they are so much more male mages…" she murmured while massaging her head. Fuusuke glanced at her with worried look and the girl just smiled at him.

Hiroto too was staring at the indigo haired girl, but his reasons were different. "Nee- Plox-neesan," the boy asked and Yukiko and Yuuya both turned to look at him. The boy hid his face under his hood and then mumbled, "Whath was thath strangy marky on Reize's faceh? It was chool!" the boy asked keeping his voice low and hiding his excitement.

Yukiko was stunned and she wasn't sure what to do. After a while the girl giggled, "That was something like 'promise' with the person that Mido-chan loves," she laughed happily and Hiroto raised his head, " With Hanaka-sama?"

"Yep, with her," the girl smiled happily when seeing Hiroto's eyes shining. After that she continued, "And once you find a person with whom you want to make this 'promise' you will get the same kind of mark on your forehead, too."

"REALLYH!?" the boy couldn't believe his ears. Yukiko laughed at the completely excited boy and then stood up. "Now, how about we play little?" she asked and when Hiroto and Fuusuke were yelling happily she turned to Yuuya with dark expression. "You will come too, right?"

Yuuya gulped, but had no other choice but to agree. Yukiko smirked and the boy sighed at her naïve expression, "When will this hell end?"

The truth was… He couldn't stand CHILDREN nor CHILDHISH people.

**-OO-**

Dark figure walked around in the peasant area of the capital city of Snow Kingdom. Her face was covered with a hood of her dark haze-gray colored cloak. People stared at the stranger wandering in their city and they kept whispering about her.

The young adult finally found what she was looking for. She stopped in front of one of the houses and took of her hood revealing her jet black colored hair and lavender colored eyes. While opening her mouth, the girl blunted out, "I'm finally back home, Shirou-kun!" the girl smiled happily and opened the door.

"Oh, we have quests?" the girl heard a female voice asking and then a woman with waist length raven black colored hair, her bangs being tied up on upward ponytail walked from the kitchen to meet the girl. The two women stared at each other with stunned looks and suddenly, the jet raven black haired one dropped the basket she was holding and ran to the younger girl and embraced her.

"Tsukina-chan, you're finally back! So many years have passed," the woman cried embracing Tsukina, whom she hadn't seen for more than three years already. A light smile appeared on the younger girls face and she embraced the woman back. "I'm so glad to see you too, Okasama."

When the greeting was over the raven black-haired woman smiled happily and then called her for husband. "Dear, come here now," she yelled to the man who was sleeping in their bedroom. There was a moment of silence, but then they heard someone walking down the stairs while mumbling non-stop. "Why are you yelling so with so excited tone, can't you give me even little rest?" he asked with sleepy voice. The raven black haired woman turned to him while smiling excited.

"You can't believe this! Tsukina has returned to us! We are finally all together again, the three of us." she celebrated with tears forming into the corner of her eyes. Her husband glanced at Tsukina and a wide smile appeared on his face. He hadn't seen the girl for such a long time and now she was finally with them again. He really had missed her and much.

The older couple embraced Tsukina at the same time in happiness, but Tsukina was staring at them with stunned eyes. What were they talking about? Why were they saying that there were only three of them? How about the two other?

"Why only three of us? Where Thiya and Shirou-kun are?" the girl asked referring to her younger "brother" and her "parents" only blood-related daughter who was just little above 10 years. She didn't get why they didn't consider them as a family anymore.

Tsukina's step-mother turned to look at her daughter and Tsukina saw her expression changing. It was full of sadness and longing for something or someone. It was the same for her step-father but Tsukina felt over-powered anger and murder intent flowing around him. What exactly had happened to make those two act like this? They used to be always so happily and smiling.

"Thiya, she died month ago and Shirou disappeared right after it. I'm afraid…" the woman with raven black hair kept a short pause while being afraid to continue. She was afraid of how Tsukina would react to the sudden news, "I'm afraid that he's dead."

The jet black-haired girl's eyes widened in shock and she backed off while shaking her head. This couldn't be true she was not going to believe it. Why he had to die?

"Tsuki-!" Tsukina barely heard her step-mother yelling as she ran out of the house as her eyes were filled with water. She wasn't going to accept it!

"Shirou-kun! Why did you do this to me!"

**-OO-**

A little figure wandered around the merchant area as it tried to find something. The little kid had wrapped a crimson cloak around him and tried to hide his face while looking around himself. "Wheree ish sheh?" Hiroto asked aloud, closed his eyes and tried to feel the aura's around him.

When the little boy felt the aura – light yellow mixed with soft colors of black - that he had felt from her, the boy rapidly opened his eyes and ran towards the direction where he had felt it. It took him to peasants' area and to one of the shops.

The red-haired boy opened the shop and he was immediately welcomed by a cheerful voice, "Welcome!" the female voice spoke and suddenly a girl with ocean-blue hair appeared before her. The little kid jumped in surprise, but he was actually even more shocked that he actually had met this girl already. Hiroto looked around and saw lots of different looking cakes around him and realized that he was in the same cake shop where he had actually met San. Back that time he didn't know it was her, but he never forgot aura's of the people he had once met.

"Oh, what a little kid like you is doing here? Are you lost?" the girl questioned with sweet voice while kneeling before Hiroto. The younger boy froze to that place, not knowing what to answer. He stared at the girl with scared look, but snapped out of it when he suddenly felt the yellow aura near him. "I…," the boy started with shivering voice and then gulped.

"I cameh to meeth Sanneesan!" the boy said with determined look and the older girl stared at him. A light grin then appeared on her face and she closed her eyes while standing up. "San-chan, there's someone looking for you," the girl said with wide smile on her face as she walked from her shop to her house.

A girl with brown-colored hair and silver-white eyes raised her head from the check board and turned to look at her best friend. Why was there someone searching her in Yumiko's shop? "Who is it?" San asked turning back to the check board and moved her piece. She didn't want to move before she knew the person who was looking for her.

Yumiko glanced at her friend and rolled her eyes while smiling mysteriously. "A little one." San glared at Yumiko as she knew that the girl wouldn't tell anything more. She moved the black piece and then stood up from her seat while heading towards the shop.

When she walked from the little door that separated the shop from Yumiko's house, San's eyes widened in shock as she saw Hiroto staring at her with shining eyes. "What are you doing here? Are you lost again, what if you make Cry-san to worry again?" the girl kept throwing questions at Hiroto and the younger boy seemed little troubled.

It was true that he was once more left without asking permission from the older girls, but this time he had solid reason for everything. If something happened he could tell the girls the truth. They would surely forgive him. Hiroto then raised his head and started and San with his green-colored eyes.

"Cry-neesan won'th wory! " he said and then lowered his head while a light crimson appeared on his face. The boy looked up at the older girl and started mumbling, "Cry-neesan's number one is Burn, Plox-neesan's Gazel and even Reize has Hanaka-san with himh!" the boy said while avoiding the older girls glance.

San raised her eye brow, wondering what the boy was planning. She then turned to look at Yumiko who just shrugged while shaking her head. The duo then turned back to Hiroto when they heard the boy again mumbling something.

"Nee… couldh… could Hiroto become Sanneesan's number one?" the boy asked with serious look while his face was completely red, just like newborn baby. San and Yumiko's eyes widened in shock of this sudden confession and the latter girl burst into laughter. "What the hell is wrong with us… I'm going to marry a prince and a four year-old kid suddenly confesses his love to you. There's something wicked going on…" Yumiko couldn't hold hear tears back and kept hitting the table with her hand. San glanced at her friend while showing her a bored look and then turned to the boy who was still burning hot.

The brown-haired girl showed light smile and then patted Hiroto's head. She wasn't sure just what was going on with her heart, but for some reason she felt that she wanted to be with the little kid. She wanted to become an important person, an important "neesan" for the boy. To tell the truth, she always felt bad whenever he had talked about "Cry-neesan" whom he seemed to love so much.

"I'm not sure what's the true weight and meaning of your words, but for now I would like to try be your number one," she smiled happily and Hiroto's eyes first widened but then they suddenly started to shine like little stars. "REALLYH?" he asked and then ran and embraced the older girl. San smiled happily and nodded her head while answering to the younger boy.

Yumiko stared at her friend with priceless expression and she almost fell down in anime style. Was San out of her mind answering to little boys' confession which probably wasn't even real? He probably didn't know anything about love yet and would change his feelings towards the girl. So why was the girl saying okay to him, she really should get a husband for herself already and not to kid around with little kids.

_'HIROTO, where are you?' _the younger boy suddenly heard someone calling him inside his head. The boy was first surprised, but then he realized that it was the older Okazaki twin. He smiled widely and answered the girl trough telepathy. _'I'm okayh! Moreoverh, Cry-nee! Hiroto found his number oneh!' _the boy answered with happily voice.

There was a short pause and then he heard Aiko speaking, _"Okay, come with her to our shop and we test if she really is the number one for you," _ Hiroto answered to her with a yes and then turned to look at San. The older girl blinked her eyes few times and the younger boy then smiled widely. "We need to go to where Cry-neesan is!"

**-OO-**

"We're back," Hanaka and Mai said as they entered the fortunetelling shop. Aiko and Yukiko greeted the girls happily. Hanaka and Mai noticed that there was also someone whom they didn't know. The girl had brown hair and silver-white eyes.

"Ah, perfect timing," Aiko clapped her hands before anyone could say anything and then continued, "We were just teaching San the contract spell. It would be so great if she was the one for Hiroto. Then we could send you two to Excaty," the girl told adding something unreasonable, what made Yukiko to hit on her side. The older twin glanced at her sister angrily and Yukiko just flashed her an angry expression.

"So anyway, San-chan please repeat after me," Aiko told and started to chant some completely unknown words to San. The girl did her best to pronounce the words right. She had just been told the whole truth about Hiroto being a mage and that he was stuck in that body of little kid. The girl wasn't sure in exactly what she had got herself into, but she just followed the feeling inside her heart, which told her that it would be just fine.

"La fiatti di ie, as ihm difti. Ai ih Ai ot Koi lasti min Firte!" San repeated after Aiko and kissed the boy on his forehead as the indigo haired girl had told her to. Everything around her suddenly started to glow brightly. She felt light pain in her chest and when the glowing stopped everything turned back to normal.

"Nee… do I haveh ith? Amazing mark on meh foreheadh!" the boy asked and took of his hood while revealing his black cat eyes and long tail that swaying likes that of cat's who was all excited. Everyone sweatdropped and San kneeled down while pulling Hiroto's brags from his forehead.

"Ah," she voiced suddenly and then glanced at Aiko and Yukiko. The two girls glanced at each other and then looked at Hiroto's forehead. "Ah," they had the exactly same expression as San. Hiroto turned to them with wet eyes.

"Wha- what… ya mean ther's no markh there?" he asked while his body slowly started to shiver as the teardrops on his eyes grew bigger and bigger. Aiko and Yukiko smiled and each other and then patted the younger boys head.

"Of course not, there's a splendid black colored club on your forehead." the older Okazaki twin told and Hiroto's expression changed immediately. A wide smile appeared on his face and he jumped in San's arms and the girl just somehow managed to catch him. The boy was laughing like little toddler and it made everyone around him to laugh in happiness.

Yukiko stopped after few laughs and then smiled, "Now only to wait for the evening when Razel's arrives here and she will take you four to Excaty to complete the ritual of love…" the girl told and Hanaka and Mai glanced at each other while nodding with serious expressions. It was time for them to get prepared.

**-Later -**

Hours passed by, San stayed in the fortune-telling shop while they waited for evening to come. When it was finally getting darker outside Aiko glanced outside the window while leaning on it and closed her eyes, "Ah, it's finally time. We need to go," she suddenly told them and everyone's expression changed rapidly.

Hanaka turned to look at the younger looking girl and nodded, "If this really is what we must do, then we have to do it," the blonde girl closed her eyes and Midorikawa glanced at her while his diamond mark suddenly appeared from under his brags.

Hiroto turned to look at San, who was staring at him with her silver-white eyes. The girl caressed his head and glanced at the black colored club mark, which had appeared on his forehead after kissing him there. She was really worried about everything that was going to happen to them from now own, but still she wanted to help the boy so that one day he would be able to return back to his original form.

"Mido-chan," the green haired boy snapped when he suddenly heard Aiko calling his name. He turned to look at her and saw the girl nodding her head, _Teleportation _her inner voice told to him trough telepathy, she then stood up. Midorikawa completely understood what she was after.

He jumped from his seat while telling Hanaka and San to stand up. Hiroto too jumped and he did it without being told as he knew what was coming next. He took hold of Aiko and San's hand while Hanaka took their other hands. Midorikawa was standing in the middle of their circle.

Everything around the green haired boy suddenly started to glow and his hair floated as the young toddler closed his eyes. Aiko recommended everyone else in the circle to do the same and then they felt great power flowing into their bodies. The hood of the cloak that was covering Midorikawa's face suddenly fell down while revealing his two long bunny ears, "SHU-IDO!" the boy turned to Yukiko and smiled, "I leave everything about the Spy to you." Yukiko nodded while telling that she could entrust the older girl with her.

In blink of eyes the group was gone, leaving Mai and Yukiko with the three men and two little kids. Yukiko sighed while sitting down and Mai glanced at her, "So they're going now…?" she asked and Yukiko nodded her head. "I hope that everything will be fine," the girl flashed a doubting smile.

"Yukiko-sama, we have quests," Osamu suddenly walked to the living room and a girl with jet black hair and lavender colored eyes. Yukiko immediately realized who she was and she stood up. "Coming here while coloring your hair…. How can I help you Yamashita Tsukina?" the jet black-haired girl stared at her with stunned look.

**_._._**

Meanwhile Midorikawa had teleported Aiko's group to the forest that was outside the city. Aiko opened her eyes and smiled happily, "We're here." Everyone opened their eyes and were surprised to find them self in the middle of the woods. They all turned to look at the girl who seemed to know the most. "We're in the woods... what are we supposed to do from now on..?" San questioned and Aiko turned to the girl.

She thought about her answer for a while, while walking in circle and then smiled at the silver-white haired girl. "We'll be waiting for Razel, who's supposed to be here anytime soon." the indigo haired girl told and the other two glanced at each other. They were somehow surprised about Aiko's carefree personality and endless smile. How could one person smile so happily?

"When is 'soon'?" Hanaka asked, making Aiko to stop. The indigo haired girl closed her eyes and closely listened to the wind. She could hear the little bids flying towards their nests and leaves happily song when the winds shook them. A light smile appeared on the girls face when she suddenly two strong wingsrokes and the girl then opened her eyes, "About now."

Right after her words they heard a loud scream and then a big red bird flied towards them and landed just before them. The bird was at least as tall as the rampart of Yukidamura and it feathers were mixed colors of red. Everyone expect for Aiko, were surprised and backed off when seeing the bird. "Wha- What's that?" Hanaka and San mumbled at the same time. Aiko turned to look at the girls, whose faces' were all pale.

"Ah, that's a Pheonix a legendary bird... Or so they say." Aiko added like it was nothing and Hanaka gulped. She had read few books about those birds, but she had always thought that they were only part on mythology and that they didn't really exist. But now there was one right before her eyes.

"So, are these the guys that I'm supposed to take with me?" they all heard a young girls voice speaking and then a little girl, who was just barely taller than Hiroto and Midorikawa jumped from the pheonix's back while revealing her super long blonde colored hair and emerald-green eyes. "Ah, Razel you're... short as always," Aiko started happily and ended her sentence bluntly and Razel turned to the girl while her eyes flamed from anger.

"Not my fault for being related to him by blood. That old man... It takes me 200 more years for my body to reach early teens." the girl told and added that it really sucked to be so small and daughter of the elderly. If she could have chosen to be born in another family, she would gladly do it. After all she will take over her father's place after Fuyuka.

"Curse your bad luck," Aiko burst into laugther, not really meaning any bad for the girl. When she noticed that Hanaka and San were staring at her friend with confused look. "Ah, she's Razel Sato la frieto von Cresto. She's the one who will take you to Excaty," Aiko introduced Razela and then Hanaka and San. The trio glanced at each other and then curtisied. After that Razel sighed and climbed on her bird.

"We need to go, or otherwise someone might notice us. After all people don't believe that Pheonix's actually exists." the blonde girl told and reached her hand while waiting for the others. Hanaka and San first helped Hiroto and Midorikawa up and then climbed themself. Just as Razel was about to take off, Hanaka suddenly turned to Aiko and spoke.

"Is it okay for us to go already. Wouldn't it be better to wait for those other kids destined ones and go together?" the blonde haired girl asked and Aiko's eyes widened for a while. She then turned away from the girl while laughed miserably. Hanaka raised her eyebrow for the indigo haired girls strange behaviour, but decided to wait for her answer before continuing.

"Well, actually... No matter how much we and especially Yuki-chii want to denie it, we are the destined ones for Haruya and Fuusuke. I'm just waiting for Yuki-chii to make her contract first and then I'll do it myself too. And well, as we already are mages we don't need to go to Excaty." the indigo haired girl told and Hanaka nodded her head while understanding. With this, she could leave without anything bothering her mind.

"Please take care of Yumiko!" San yelled as the phoenix made few strong wingstrokes. Hanaka smiled and then yelled too, "And MAI-CHAN TOO!" Aiko could hear her voice echoing as the bird fly even higher and higher. She waved her hand while smiling happily. When the Pheonix with the people riding it were no where to seen, the indigo haired girl headed back towards the city.

"Hanaka, San, Hiro-kun, Mido-chan. Good luck... and please don't die on me... we need your powers!" she whispered while covering her head with the hood of her cloak. The girl let one teardrop escape from her eye, but quickly dried the next one. This wasn't the time to be sad! After there was still so much that they needed to do.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: This wasn't much of a chapter, but I hope that you guys liked it.<p>

Aiko: And after new years we will see just what will Aiko and Yukiko do, when the enemy is finally making his first move after such a long time.

Yukiko: Stay tuned and wait for the next chapter!

Sakuchii: Gomen, for the poor language...

~ deshii


	14. The Old Fairytale - Korishabetto

Sakuchii: I'm back! I'm finally back with another chapter of PxP!

Aiko: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Our author is so tired that... geh...

Yukiko: Even we are not the in the mood to say anything...

Sakuchii: And I own nothing expect these fingers of mine! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The Old Fairytale – Korishabetto<strong>**  
><strong>

The young fake crown prince wandered around the palace, trying to kill some time. Hitomi was in a meeting and Shirou had been left all alone. He had decided to look around the palace so that he would know it better. After all, it was a rare chance to get inside the palace.

After hours of walking the boy was getting tired and he decided to head back to his room. He knew very well, that Hitomi wouldn't like if she found him walking around. Indeed, she had told him not to leave his room when she wasn't around.

"Good evening, Fubuki-sama," the gray-haired male heard a voice greeting him. When he turned around, he saw Hitomi's older brother Akira smiling at him. Sayaka was standing next to her butler and glanced at the crown prince.

Shirou nodded to greet the butler; he had learned that he should not speak to maids and butlers unless he needed something from them. And greeting was done by nodding ones head.

"It's rare to see you without Hito-chan," Sayaka grinned, taking few steps ahead. She nodded lightly while curtsying and Shirou answered to her with a nod.

"Anami-san is currently in a meeting so I didn't want to bother her." Shirou answered kindly and Sayaka's eyes widened in disbelieve. Never had she seen the prince acting so kind. Sayaka glanced at Akira while raising her eyebrow and the butler shrugged. He too wasn't sure what had happened to the prince.

"I… I see.." the noble girl stammered, turning back to Shirou. She wasn't sure at all how she was supposed to react to the sudden change of the prince's behavior. It seemed that Hitomi wasn't making a huge number out of it, so she decided to do the same. To tell the truth she liked this kind Atsuya more than that rebellious and self-centered bastard.

"Then should we go?" Sayaka asked from Akira, as she was getting tired. Right now she wanted to take a refreshing herb bath and relax a little. Taking violin lessons for six hours a day was tiring. Akira smiled and offered his hand to his master. Sayaka blushed while taking his hand and they walked past Shirou.

The young prince waited for them to pass him and was about head towards his room. He could only take a step ahead, when he suddenly saw something sharp and long flying past him and then hitting the wall. The boy was so surprised and caught off guard that he fell down, his eyes widened from shock.

Sayaka turned around when she heard and a loud voice of someone falling down. When she saw the scenario of Shirou laying down on the floor and an arrow sticking out the wall, she screamed. This made Akira to react and when turned around and saw the crown prince, he immediately ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked while kneeling to help the crown prince and then looked around, searching where the arrow was shot from. He couldn't see anyone in the direction, the person had managed escape fast.

"Wha- Wha-?" Sayaka stammered as she stood next to Akira, her whole body trembling from fear. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This clearly had been an assassination of the crown prince and she had seen it with her own eyes. How could this possible happen and in the royal palace too? Who could be after the life of the crown prince?

"What has happened, here?" Shirou, Sayaka and Akira heard a voice asking when Akira was helping Shirou back on his legs. Hitomi walked - more like dashed – towards the trio with worried look on her face. "I was just heading towards Atsuya-sama's room when I suddenly heard someone screaming so I rushed here. Mind someone please explain me what exactly had happened here?" the girl asked and Akira stared at her. Hitomi didn't like the look in his eyes. She kept waiting for the answer.

Akira took a deep breath and then exhaled. He once more turned his glance to his younger sister and stared straight into her maroon colored orbs. "Someone is after the prince's life." he told simply and Hitomi's glance changed immediately to Shirou. She stared at the boy and noticed that he looked fine, expect for the terrified look on his face. Finally, she noticed the arrow that was on hanging on the wall.

Hitomi's eyes widened and she took hold of Shirou's arm. She was about to go, but first turned towards her brother, "Take the arrow and don't tell anyone what just happened. No one should know that someone is after prince's life. I don't want worry them, especially his Majesty." Hitomi told and Akira nodded while taking the arrow and cut it half. He then wrapped his hand around Sayaka and took the terrified girl to her room.

"Follow me," Hitomi told to Shirou and the boy slowly raised his head and looked at the girl with gentle look. She knew very well that he was scared, who wouldn't after being targeted by an assassin. She then smiled lightly at the boy and did something she as a personal maid shouldn't have. She took the boys hand and led him to his room.

Hitomi knew very well that she shouldn't let her personal feelings get before her position, but she hoped that her dead parents would forgive her this time. She just couldn't leave the poor pauper-prince alone. Had it been Atsuya, she wouldn't have acted this way, after all the pink-haired boy had been trained from any sneak attacks since he was little. But this boy, he didn't know what it meant to be a part of royal family he didn't know that people were after his life. She felt bad for him.

As Hitomi closed the door to crown princes' room, she exhaled loudly. Turning her glance to Shirou she took few steps ahead and then started to speak in serious tone. "I really didn't plan on holding you lesson now, but hearing his Majesty's words and seeing what happened today… I guess you leave me with no other choice." the girl told and Shirou tilted his head, not getting her.

"It's about time I told you about the old fairytale of Snow Kingdom. The fairytale that tells the history of Snow Kingdom… Korishabetto."

-OO-

"I'm so glad to see that you're doing fine, Tsukina-san. It's been six years." Yukiko curtsied. Tsukina stared at the girl, disbelieve written all over her face as Osamu helped her to her seat. She sat down, stammering. "How..."

"Do I know your name?" Yukiko interrupted her while raising her eyebrow. She then smiled kindly, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she took a gulp from her tea and stared straight into Tsukina's lavender colored eyes. The black haired girl avoided her glance by lowering her head.

There was a moment of silence, but Yukiko broke it quickly as she hated those moments more than anything. "Nee-san should be here at any moment, so we will then do what you came here for. After that we would like you to listen to our request." the indigo-haired girl told and Tsukina nodded her head. She didn't feel herself comfortable sitting with a person who claimed that she knew her, but she had to bear with it. After all she wanted to know about her future, as ridiculous as it might sound.

Being left all alone, Shirou had abandoned her and now she didn't know what she should do next. She had come to the fortunetelling shop in hopes that she would find her new way, but she wasn't sure about the things anymore.

"We're back," they suddenly heard a voice speaking. Yukiko already turned towards the front door in hopes that her sister had arrived, but was deeply disappointed when she saw Aoi Yuuya walking in together with Kazemaru. She pouted hard and glared at Yuuya with the corner of her eyes.

Yuuya noticed her glace and raised his eyebrow, "Why such grumpy look, it looks as if you didn't want to see me?" he smirked which made Yukiko to cross her arms in anger. She turned away from Yuuya and murmured. "Your face is the last thing I wanted to see…"

Yuuya sighed and then glanced at Kazemaru, "Women… they're so complicated human beings." he joked while laughing hard and Kazemaru sweat dropped. Tsukina laughed desperately. She was amused how close these people were with each other. Their relationship reminded her of the one she had with Shirou. Tsukina sighed. Once more she was thinking about that dead person, even though she wanted to forget him. But that wouldn't be so easy at all.

"Nee-san, she sure is late…" Yukiko sighed as she placed the tea cup on the table being done with her evening tea. She glanced at Tsukina and then at the two kids who were playing happily with Osamu. She smiled happily, now that Midorikawa and Hiroto had found their partners those two were the only ones left. "I hope that we will find them soon…" she mumbled to herself.

All of a sudden a huge light appeared before Yukiko and Tsukina almost blinding them, followed by small tornado. The girls closed their eyes of the sudden light and wind, "What's going on?" Tsukina yelled. Haruya and Fuusuke quickly climbed into Osamu's lap and the older male hid them. Yukiko tried to squint her eyes, but it was useless, the light was too strong.

Finally, the wind stopped and the light faded away. They all heard a loud crack of wood breaking down and then a frustrated voice yelled, "And this is your idea of save transportation? I thought that I was going to die!" Yukiko saw Mai sitting on top of the broken table, which had now scattered into little pieces.

"Ah, I thought that I could use teleportation well… But it seems that Mido-chan is the only one who has mastered it… and so it seems that we were randomly teleported here." the indigo haired girl laughed under Mai and received a deadly glare from the girl on top of her. "Thank god we even got here, what if we were teleported somewhere else?" Mai sighed and stood up.

She only now realized that she was in the middle of a disaster, the table being scattered around the living room with the cups and other things that had been on it. Mai looked around her and stopped when her eyes met up with Yukiko's. "Ah, Yukiko-chan." she could only say and the indigo-haired girl gulped loudly.

"Yuki-chii just perfect! Help me up!" Mai heard Aiko's voice under her and realized that she was standing on top of the indigo-haired sorceress. Mai quickly walked away and Yukiko helped her older sister up. When Aiko was standing on her two feet she wiped the dust from her cloak and then turned to her younger sister. "So did anything happen while we were away?" she asked.

"The Spy arrived," Yukiko told without any further explanations. Aiko's eyes widened and she looked around the room, her glance finally stopping at Tsukina. "Yamashita Tsukina, we've been waiting for your arrive." Aiko bowed and then took of her hood, revealing her indigo colored hair and amber eyes and the three scars on her right cheek. Tsukina nodded lightly, not knowing what else to do.

"Then, shall we take a look at your future?" Yukiko smiled at Tsukina, offering her to sit down on the chair that had somehow survived the little tornado. Aiko glanced at Yukiko while raising her eyebrow and the twins changed few strange glances. Yuuya guessed that they were using Aiko's telepathy since the older twin needed more info.

Finally Aiko opened her eyes and then walked to Tsukina. Yukiko did the same and she then took hold of Tsukina's hands and closed her eyes. All of sudden a fire-red aura started to grow around her.

Mai walked to Yuuya and whispered, "What is she doing?" Yuuya glanced at the girl and then smirked. "Those two are specialized in fortunetelling, but first they need to know the persons past. And that's Yukiko's specialty." the boy told and Mai turned to look at the indigo-haired girl. Mages sure were awesome people, so different from normal human.

The aura around Yukiko started to fade away and she opened her eyes. "Yamashita Tsukina, 16. Being taken away from your home as a little baby, you don't know the place of your origin. That is why you've been travelling around the world to find clues about yourself. Because of this you even had to leave the person who is really dear to you, like a brother. You just came back from your latest trip and got shocked to know that he's no longer with you." Yukiko explained Tsukina's past in short details and the black haired girl was surprised. How could she know so much about her? Who were these people?

"And now for your future," Aiko smiled happily and took hold of Tsukina's hand and with her free hand she took hold of Yukikos hand. Yukiko glanced at her older sister and the girls nodded. They then closed their eyes and fire-red aura surrounded Yukiko while Aiko was surrounded by icy-blue one.

"Look closely, this is their fortunetelling," Yuuya whispered to Mai and Kazemaru and the couple stared at the twins, not daring to even blink their eyes or breath.

"Father, the power you gave to us,  
>we will always treasure it.<br>Mother, the sacrifice you made for us,  
>we will always remember it.<br>Brother, you're dear to us,  
>don't ever forget it.<br>Now, we ask for you to help us,  
>and show this girls future!"<p>

The girls were surrounded by mixed colors of icy-blue and fire-red. Tsukina stared at the two girls standing before her and she completely forgot her reason to come to the shop in the first place. She had wanted to know her future, but she couldn't have guessed that it would be done this way.

The aura faded away and Aiko opened her eyes, "Okay, it's done." she smiled happily letting go of Tsukina's hand. The black haired girl stood up and looked at the sorceress. "So, what did you see?" she was curious what kind of obvious lie these two would make up for her. Though, they past had been current… Well, Yukiko did mention about them knowing each other so it was possible that they also knew about her past.

Aiko turned around and giggled while speaking to the older girl. "How should put this…? You will soon see the dear one you thought you would never see. And you will be quite surprised about who he actually is." the indigo-haired girl explained and then turned to her younger sister, hoping that Yukiko would continue.

"Also, you will know about your real family and who you really are." Yukiko smiled and Tsukina fell on her knees. She covered her head with her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks and mumbled, "Are you kidding me?" Yukiko and Aiko turned to her with questioned looks.

"I've been searching for my root from a very young age and still know nothing about my real family. And now you're telling me that I will finally know who I am…" she mumbled, kept a short pause and continued. "And Shirou… How the hell I'm supposed to meet a dead person?"

Aiko's eyes widened but then she walked to Tsukina, "There is such thing as timing. Maybe you weren't supposed to know about your family till know. And what comes to Shiro-chii… why are you so sure that he's dead? Have you seen his body?" the girl asked and Tsukina raised her head. She sniffed few times and then stood up, her body shaking.

"How do you know… what are you guys?" the black haired girl asked. She wasn't sure what was going anymore. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come to the fortunetelling shop.

"We are mages," Aiko told bluntly and Tsukina's jaw dropped. She tried to come up with something to say, but she was too stunned to speak. Where there even mages in this world? She had heard of them during her trips, but she had always thought that they lived in isolated county and were completely different looking species from humans.

"And with this, we have finally come to our request," Yukiko suddenly spoke and Tsukina turned to look at the younger twins. Right, she had promised to listen to the twins' request. She wanted more specific information about her future, but it had to wait for little longer. "We need your help, Yamashita Tsukina, Spy." Yukiko told in serious tone while turning towards the black haired girl.  
>"How can I possibly help you?" Tsukina asked. She didn't understand just why did mages need help from her? What could she possible that they couldn't?<p>

"Have you ever heard of Korishabetto?" Aiko asked and Tsukina's eyes widened slightly. Somehow, that name sounded frankly familiar. "It's the historic tale of Snow Kingdom," they suddenly heard Mai speaking and the indigo haired twins smiled, "BINGO!"

"But what does it have to do with anything?" Kazemaru was curious. Why were they bringing up that old tale? Yuuya, who was standing next to Kazemaru, suddenly spoke before Aiko and Yukiko had the chance. "I don't if you people know it, but that tale is a real story not just some made up fiction." From Mai's and Kazemaru's stunned looks he got that they didn't know it was based on real people.

"Korishabetto actually plays quite big role in our mission," Aiko laughed and Yukiko continued after her, "I'm sure most of you know the story already, but let me refresh your memories little," the indigo haired girl smiled.

-OO-

"So listen to me closely, since I will not explain this to you a send time," Hitomi told to Shirou as she walked around the room while holding a heavy looking novel in her hand. She then placed it on the table before Shirou and glanced at the boy.

"Korishabetto is an old fairytale of Snow Kingdom, but it is also a historic tale." the girl explained and then turned away from the gray-haired boy. "Being written over five hundred years ago by certain Enoe Nobuyuki, the story tells about the royal family of the Snow Kingdom." the maroon eyed girl kept a short pause.

"The young prince of Snow had an illness that even the most genius doctors couldn't cure. He was sent to Excaty, the country of mages, so that they would cure him. There he met a sorceress who took after him and fell in love with her. After his illness was cured, on his 16th birthday he asked her to be his wife."

"And what did she answer?" Shirou was getting curious of the girls story. He really loved listening to stories. Tsukina would always tell him something about her trips around the world. Hitomi glanced at the boy, "She accepted his propose, and they married each other." the girl smiled and Shirou couldn't stop his smile either. He was so relieved to know that they ended up together.

"But a relationship between mage and human is forbidden. And the royal family came to know this when the Queen gave birth to baby boys." the girl explained and Shirou wanted to ask what happened, but Hitomi was faster. "The Queen lost her life right after giving birth and the two babies were born with cursed fates. The older would unconsciously infect people by deadly illness and his younger brother had the ability to cure people just being around them."

"The older brother was taken to Excaty as soon as he was born and the younger one lived his life in the palace, being the only child. He didn't know that he had a brother. No one in the kingdom knew that the Queen had given birth to twins. That was the secret of royal birth room." Hitomi told and Shirou nodded. He was sad that things had to turn that way for the royal family.

"What brought more trouble for the royal family, was a good friend of the Queen, who had crush on her. He was extremely angry when he heard that she would marry a prince and his anger grew ever more when he heard that she died while giving birth to son's of mere human." the cinnamon haired girl told and Shirou flinched. He wasn't expecting such thing happening. "What did he do?"

Hitomi closed her eyes and exhaled, "He tried to kill the two princes, after all they were the reason why he lost his loved one." the girl told and Shirou's face saddened. Why such turn over? Why couldn't people be happy? "Though, he was stopped by his former friends, who were the stronger mages of Excaty. He lost great amount of magical power and it took years for him to restore his powers. In our years it would be around six." Shirou wondered if that really was so long, but didn't want to interrupt the maid.

"Then what happened to him and the princes?"

"The younger brother fell in love with his personal maid. And what comes to the older brother, he lost his memory in the great war of mages and somehow wondered all the way to Snow's capital Yukidamura. There he found a pauper girl and fell in love with her. By this time they were nearly sixteen, and well the old enemy was back for revenge." Hitomi sighed and took the book that was on the table. She placed it back on the bookcase and Shirou tilted his head, not really understanding her actions.

"How does the book end?" the gray-haired boy was curious. He didn't get, why the girl told him all this and then left out the most important thing. Hitomi showed; what it seemed to Shirou; a miserable smile and closed her eyes. "If you want to know then you should read it."

She was now sure of it. At first she had doubted, but after hearing the kings' words she was sure of it. The history was repeating itself.

-OO-

"He's finally asleep," Atsuya heard Ohiyoko whispering as she walked down the stairs. The boy who was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book, took his glance of the book and turned to Ohiyoko while smiling.

"It's been a long day, huh?" the pink haired boy said when Ohiyoko sat next to him. The girl nodded her head and then spoke, "It surely has been. I've never seen Akira crying so much, he really loved Okaa-san." Atsuya heard Ohiyoko's weak voice trembling as the girl did her best not to cry.

Not knowing what to do, the prince wrapped his hands around Ohiyoko and let the girl to lay her head on his chest. Ohiyoko took hold of Atsuya's shirt and sobbed, "It hurts Atsuya-kun. It hurst…" the girl once more broke into tears and Atsuya tried his best to comfort her. It hurt for him too, to see the person he loved crying.

"Don't worry Ko-chan, I'm here for you. Everything will surely be alright." Atsuya comforted the ivory-haired girl as he gently caressed her head. The ivory-haired girl kept sobbing while embracing him. He embraced her back and gentry assured that everything would be alright. Soon, Ohiyoko's trembling weakened.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized while drying her red eyes. Atsuya smiled kindly and placed his hand on Ohiyoko's cheek. "Don't mind it. I will always be there for you whenever you're in trouble." he smiled, making Ohiyoko to fluster and she turned away from the boy while mumbling something, which Atsuya wasn't able to put into words.

"You jerk," he suddenly heard two words from the girl and couldn't help but to chuckle. "It's getting late already, so we better head to beds now." the boy told, as he felt himself tired from everything that had happened. But he knew that Ohiyoko was even more tired. No one could take lightly the dead of their parent.

Ohiyoko agreed with the boy and was about stand up when she suddenly noticed the book that was on the table. "That…" her eyes widened and she reached for it. Atsuya turned to look at the girl gazed look and then spoke, "Oh, I found it in my room. It's quite rare for peasants to have any books." he stated and Ohiyoko turned to him.

"That book…" her eyes wandered around the room while avoid Atsuya's glance and the boy raised his eyebrow. He didn't get why the girl was so nervous. "Actually… We have that book because Dad once used to work in the royal palace." Atsuya gasped and he turned to the girl with widened eyes.

"What did you- say?" he stammered amazed, making Ohiyoko even more uncomfortable and the girl sighed loudly. Atsuya didn't get it. How a peasant could have worked in the palace and moreover what made them to lose their status?

"I…" Ohiyoko tried to come up with something, but as she didn't know what to say she sat next to Atsuya. "Korishabetto," the girl read aloud while sliding her finger on top of the books' cover. "This is the only thing that's left from the time when dad was working in the palace." the girl told and then turned to Atsuya.

"You can read?" the boy was amazed more about the fact that the girl was able to read than that her father had worked in the palace. Ohiyoko smiled kindly and answered, "I learned only the basic when I was small." she told and then turned her glance back to the book.

"Back then, dad was still working in the royal palace," the girl continued and stood up. Atsuya followed the girl closely with his eyes and waited as she walked to the kitchen. When she returned back, she had a familiar looking knife in her hands. Atsuya's eyes widened when he saw the familiar pattern of royal family combined with a cherry blossom pattern. He raised his head to look at the ivory-haired girl.

"This knife was given to father by the king himself, or so dad has told us. I wouldn't believe it, if it didn't have the royal crest on it… and if I didn't have any memories from when we were living in the palace." the girl told and then sat down, giving the knife to Atsuya. The young prince studied the knife and was assured that it's wasn't a copy.

"But why did you get kicked out? And how you ended up as peasants?" the crown prince asked. Ohiyoko smiled weakly and sighed, "I don't remember it clearly, but six years ago when dad returned from his trip together with the King, His Majesty suddenly fell ill and couldn't move his body anymore. Father's situation was the same. Mother was also sick, and suddenly a strange man appeared and kicked us out of the palace. With no money or anything, we were driven here. Father died soon after we were kicked out leaving me with only mother and Akira." Ohiyoko told the long story as short as she could.

"Akira was still small so he doesn't know about it. I've told him that dad went to drink often and played with women and that's why we were left with no money. This way I will protect him from knowing that we are actually noble family." the girl continued with dark face and Atsuya's mouth dropped down.

The girl was living in lies. Getting kicked out of the palace, lying about her father, and now even losing her mother, things were surely harsh on her. "Do you…" the boy gulped as he tried to put his question into words. Ohiyoko turned to him and the boy stammered. "Do you remember anything about the man you kicked you out?" he did have a thought of who it could be but he first needed the girl to remember.

The ivory haired girl thought about it for a while and then spoke, "I don't remember his appearance, but his name had something to do with wolf." With this Atsuya was sure that it was Ookami Akemi. From what Ohiyoko had told him, it seemed that her father had been in good terms with the King. Akemi must have wanted to remove all the rivals for the control and used Ohiyoko's fathers' sickness to kick him out of the palace.

He was now getting a bigger picture of everything, but still he couldn't understand one thing. If the girl and her family had lived in the palace for the first ten years of her life, then how come he couldn't remember her or her family at all? Even the name "Konoe" didn't ring a bell at all. Atsuya glanced at the girl and tried to think of satisfying solution, but his mind was so tired that he couldn't come up with anything.

Standing up from the couch, the boy spoke, "Maybe we should get some sleep now? We can continue tomorrow with refreshed minds." he told and was about to head back to his room. Ohiyoko's words stopped him in the middle way.

"Umm… Atsuya?" the girl asked quietly and the crown prince turned to look at her. She kept a short pause and then started, "Can you please tell me how the book ends? I have tried to read it, but with my skills it's impossible…" Atsuya's eyes glazed and he turned away from the girl. Taking few steps ahead he finally spoke in cold-blooded tone. Having read the ending quite many times, he remembered it maybe little too well.

"The four main characters… They all die in the end."

-OO-

"And that's pretty much what happened back in the old days." Aiko sat down as she had finally explained the whole story of Snow Kingdoms past to Tsukina. The older girl stared at the twins with widened eyes, catching some air and trying to find something to sit on.

"And the history has repeated itself once again. The king fell in love with a mage from Excaty, or Chaos to be more precise and they got married." Yukiko smiled and Tsukina's turned to the girl, disbelieve written all  
>"Soon the twins, Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya II were born into this world. Being the older one, Shirou was sent to Excaty and lived there for ten years. Atsuya lived normal life in the palace." Aiko continued after her sister and then Yukiko took over her, "But six years ago was the great war of mages and all the mages' from Chaos died. Only we, the direct children of those powerful mages managed to survive, but we too had our own consequences."<p>

Tsukina shook her head while trying to block the story they were telling her. She didn't need it… she wouldn't believe such obvious crap. Was she really supposed to buy all those lies? Was she supposed to believe that Shirou was actually crown prince and that he was cursed by some old fairytale?

Mai glanced at Tsukina and then turned to the Okazaki twins, "But if the history is repeating itself then wouldn't this all end like in the book? Will they all die?" her eyes got wet just by the idea of the crown princes' dying and she quickly took hold of Kazemaru's hand. The blue haired boy smiled at her gently and wrapped his arms around Mai to comfort the girl.

Aiko glanced at the black haired girl while lowering her glance. "Actually we don't know what will happen from now on." she told and glanced at her younger sister. "We changed the original flow of the story by taking Shirou into the palace while Atsuya became the poor pauper." Yukiko told and then sighed, "I hope that the story will change and that even someone of them is able to survive." she put on a forced smile. Mai knew that they were hiding something from them. She clearly wasn't telling everything she knew.

"I'm not going to buy this crap," they all heard Tsukina mumbling and turned their heads towards the black haired girl. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she stood up and walked to Aiko. "Why are you all telling me these lies? It's hard enough to know that I will never see Shirou again, but… but… now you have to tell me all these made up stories about legends and fairytales… WHY?"

Aiko's eyes widened when Tsukina broke into tears and buried her head on the indigo-haired girls' chest. The girl smiled lightly and carefully caressed Tsukina's head. "I guess, you're the stubborn type who doesn't believe until she sees it," the girl chuckled and then raised Tsukina so that their eyes me.

"That's why tomorrow you're sneaking into the palace to see it yourself." Aiko smiled and dried the teardrops that had filled Tsukina's swallowed cheeks. "But for now, we're going to sleep."

"And you really need to wash that stupid color off your hair…" Yukiko laughed while brushing her hand through Tsukina's black hair. "I really love your lavender-colored hair," she complimented the girl while smiling widely.

-OO-

Hitomi opened the door to crown prince's room, to make sure that he was already sleeping. Finding Shirou sitting on the by the window and looking down the city, didn't please her at all. "It's time for you to go sleep now." the girl told and Shirou was surprised when he heard her voice.

"Good Night, Hitomi." the boy greeted her, though the maroon eyed girl didn't get him completely. The boy then glanced out the window for the last time and walked to his bed. Watching the pauper boy walking to elegantly Hitomi couldn't stop her smile. She had finally made a crown prince out of a pauper.

"Soon, it's your 16th birthday…" the girl suddenly mumbled and Shirou smiled. He still found it amusing that he had the same birthday as the crown prince.

Hitomi, who was completely in her own thoughts, suddenly got goose bumps and glanced at the boy, "Oh my, how could I have forgotten such important fact." the girl mumbled aloud and Shirou glanced at her. She started to panic and walked around restlessly.

"What did you forget?" the boy asked and Hitomi turned to him.

"The ball!"

"What?" Shirou wasn't sure if he had heard the girl right.

"Half moth before the crown prince's birthday, the ball is held." Hitomi told and then realized that she would need to explain herself better as this boy didn't know what it meant. "You know the thing were people dance." Shirou gulped at Hitomi's words. It meant only more trouble for him.

* * *

><p>Aiko: So it was actually something like this that happened?<p>

Sakuchii: This chapter seems so rushed, sorry to disappoint you after so long hiatus!

Yukiko: See you guys again in autumn!

Aiko: Why so long?

Sakuchii: The chapter-update-plan has this story in August...

AxY: Aww man...

Sakuchii: Hopefully I just might come around earlier than that! Till then!  
>~ deshii<p> 


	15. A Person To Fight For

Sakuchii: _Migi, Shita, Ue, Migi, Migi Shita, Migi, Migi, Ue, Ue, Shita, Shita, Hidari, Migi, Hidari, Migi..._

Aiko: Oh, she's playing a game?

Yukiko: Nope she's singing.

Aiko: EH? That's a song...

Sakuchii: _Migi, Shita, B, A, X, Y, R, Ue, Ue, Shita, A, Y, L, R, A... _

Yukiko: Let's stop this nonsence and get into the business.

Aiko: We have two good news. To apology for updating this chapter 2 months delay, we present you guys with the longest chapter (so far) that our author has written. (To tell the truth, we had to move one act to next chapter.

Yukiko: Also, from no on Prince and The Pauper will be updated every second month! So see you all in April!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: A Person To Fight For <strong>

Tsukina rechecked her surroundings in a quick movement. When everything seemed to be clear she walked into one of the side streets and disappeared into the deep alley. Few days had passed since her encounter with Aiko and Yukiko. Now her mission to break into the palace was starting. 'Breaking into' sounded little too strong so she decided to think of it as an investigation.

The girl tied up her now lavender-colored hair so that it wouldn't get on her way. Aiko had insisted her to change her hair color back to original. The girl had told that dying her hair constantly would eventually ruin it. In addition Aiko, as well as her sister, mentioned that she liked Tsunakina's original hair color more. Tsukina didn't mind it finally she could get rid of that annoying disguise-color.

Tsukina took a deep breath and headed towards a small escape route, which lead to the palaces old wing. It was exactly the same route which Haruya used to assist Shirou into the palace. Not that Tsukina was aware of it, though. She had no idea that her 'brother' had walked on the same route. She just used the route which was the safest and fastest way into the crown princes' room where, according to Aiko's words, she was supposed to find Shirou.

Tsukina still doubted the mages words, but decided to cooperate with them. What if he really was alive? She would look like an idiot for not believing the twins. Also she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something was to happen to him when she was so close to him.

The girl had finally made it to the palace. When standing in the middle of the spacious, abandoned room, she closed her eyes. Imaging the blueprint of the palace, Tsukina tried to figure her way out. It had been a long time since she had last time been there, but she still could remember every little detail the palace hold.

When she decided she had remembered enough, Tsukina opened her eyes. She walked to one of closets and moved it. Beneath it appeared yet another forgotten secret escape road. This was the very passage which would take her to the crown princes' room.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the other exit. The passage was narrower than in her childhood, but that would be only because she had grown from those days. She was inside a wall across the huge royal bed. She glanced down and realized that it was over four meters fall to the floor. It might be little hard for her to get back up. But before that, she had other things to worry about. For the very first she needed to get down.

Tsukina peeked out and scanned the room, making sure that no one was there. Only after that she jumped. "Yosh!" the girl smiled when her feet reached the ground safely.

"Who are you?" Tsukina's heart skipped a beat. Jumping up in startle, she then moved her head with stiff movements to find out who was the source of the voice. How had that person managed to hide his presence so well? She had felt absolutely nothing.

"Who are you?" a female voice repeated the question, adding volume. Finally Tsukina had enough courage to turn around and face the person in question. Her eyes widened when they met up with maroon-colored orbs. Without another glance, she already knew who this person was.

"Yamashita Tsukina, your highness." Tsukina knew absolutely no other way to address the personal maid of the crown prince. Hitomi looked surprised of the sudden formality and exhaled.

"Anami-san is good enough. After all I'm no more than a maid." she told. She would have liked to drop the formalities, but knew that it couldn't be done. There was no way she could allow a stranger address her or someone else in the palace in such casual way.

The two girls stared at each other without saying a thing. Tsukina had no idea how to continue the conversation and Hitomi had no intent to do so. She scanned Tsukina from head to toes to figure out who this person was and what she was doing in the castle. Could she be after the life of the crown prince? Then it would be dangerous to let her stay in the room. But if not, then she would look stupid for over reacting.

While the maid lost in thoughts, trying to figure out what to do with the intruder, Tsukina suddenly felt someone touching her mind. _"Oi, Tsukina are you there?"_ Aiko asked trough telepathy. She was in the living room sitting on the only chair which had survived the unexpected explosion from the other day.

Tsukina let out a smug smirk. She didn't really like know that people could enter into her mind and study her memories. Especially when she could feel them entering into her mind. But this surely was convenient. This way she could speak with a person who was far away.

Though, if she remembered right, Aiko had mentioned something about nothing being able to use telepathy when she didn't know the persons whereabouts. That why the girl had asked for the estimated time Tsukina thought she would get to the crown prince's room. Only after that she dared to enter her awareness there. It would be extremely bad if she accidentally spoke to the wrong person.

"Yes. I just got here. But how you knew it was me? There's another person sanding right beside me?"

There was a short pause and Tsukina could imagine Aiko smirking smugly.

_"Oh! That girl is a special case. The last time we visited the palace I taught her the basics of closing her mind from different attacks. That's why all I could find was your presence."_ Tsukina glanced at Hitomi, who was still in deep thoughts. So that was the reason she why hadn't felt her aura at all.

_"Tsukina. Can you take out the rock I gave you?" _Aiko suddenly spoke and Tsukina did as she was told to and took out a round and smooth, ivory-colored rock from her pocket. The rock was around the size of her palm. Compared to its size, though, it was extremely light.

_"Good. Now set down the rock on the floor."_ once again Tsukina did like she was instructed. She faintly heard Hitomis' voice which was throwing questions at her, but ignored it completely. Somehow, the connection with Aiko made her unable to hear voices of other people.

"What do you think you're doing?" the maid asked in anger when Tsukina suddenly lowered down and placed the ivory colored rock on the floor. Then Tsukina waited for something to happen. Hitomi was too confused to speak. Silence fell upon the room.

Before long the rock started to glow faintly. Within second, a person – or to correct, a hologram – was floating just above the rock.

_"Whoa! This place is glamorous like always_!"Aiko cried as she looked around herself. She had separated her soul from her body and sent it through rock to the palace. Her body was currently asleep on the chair. Only ways to wake up the body was to transfer the mind back to it, or if someone was to move the body or even touch it a little the mind would automatically be transferred back to the body and Aiko would wake up.

"Okazaki…-sama?" Hitomi stared at Aiko with her mouth wide open. What was she doing here? It's been over six years since she had seen the girl but she still looked… the same? For the first time in years Hitomi felt that she had absolutely no words to express her feelings.

Aiko turned to look at the girl and smiled widely.

**-OO-**

Umi Miu entered the main hall where everyone was summoned to. It was gorgeous with golden and red as ruling colors. The various other colors were supporting them perfectly, making it feel like she was at home. Of course the main hall wasn't as big as at her palace, but she had to admit that it didn't look shabby at all.

The crown princess of Atlantis looked around her and finally decided to walk where the crown Prince of Unicorn was together with his wife. Out of all the royalties, she felt herself most comfortable with those two. They gave a kind and warm aura. Just like the person who had saved her years ago.

"Good day." she greeted Ichinose and curtsied. Ichinose took her hand and kissed her palm as a greeting. Miu smiled slowly turning to the future Queen of Unicorn Kingdom. Yuki flushed all red when she realized that the other girl was staring at her. She quickly took hold of Ichinoses sleeve and squeezed it hard.

"Why- Why have we been summoned he- here?" she stammered close to Ichinoses' ear so that no one would hear her. She wasn't found of crowds and so decided to stay close to her husband. Ichinose smiled and softly caressed her head, telling that they would know it soon. Yuki face turned red, she looked like she was about to faint from happiness.

Miu couldn't stop her smile. It was so nice to see the two being so close to each other. If only there was someone like that for her as well. Where was her destined person? Miu looked around and saw a glimpse of a spike white haired boy. Miu closed her eyes while letting out a deep sigh. For some reason, her chest hurt.

"Look, it's Anami-kun," Miu heard Ichinose suddenly speaking and she opened her eyes. She raised her head and saw Anami Akira walking to the gallery. He walked to the middle and then turned to everyone. There was a big portrait of the Snow Kingdom hanging on the wall behind him. It was a painting of a young Atsuya and the King who was still healthy and full of life. Those two were currently the only members of Snow Kingdoms' royal family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have something important to inform to you all." the red-haired butler announced. He then waited for the crowd to calm down. When it seemed to be quiet enough, Akira continued.

"As you all know the crown prince Fubuki Atsuya II birthday is getting closer. As an old tradition of Snow Kingdom, we're going to hold a masquerade two weeks before the birthday party and princes' wedding. My wish is for every one of you to come here with a partner. We will send you proper invitations later." the butler told and with a light bow he then returned to his mistress' side. Sayaka showed a wide smile to him.

Ichinose glanced at Yuki and landed on his one knee. "May I have the honor to have you as my partner in the masquerade." the boy asked, kissing Yukis' hand. The girl panicked at the unexpected approach and looked around, troubled. She noticed that a lot of people were staring at them.

"Ye- Yes!" she finally managed to mumble. Ichinose smiled at her and sweetly kissed her on cheek.

"Shall we go, my dear wife?" the boy whispered into Yukis' ear. The girl gasped for air. This was bad for heart. Since when had he become such a… play boy? Was she really going to spend rest of her life with him? For the first time she had the feeling that she wasn't prepared enough.

Miu watched the couple going and then changed her attention to the others. It was easy for some people; there was no problem for married couples to find a partner. Miu already had one person in her mind, but finding him was easier said than done.

The princess turned around when she heard familiar voice speaking. She saw faith image of Gouenji Shuuya appearing before her and decided to head that way. Though, she stopped to that place when she saw him being surrounded by a bunch of girls from noble families. It really was a lot easier said than done.

Miu sighed, disappointed, and decided to head back. Even if she was a crown princess and he was her future husband he had the right to choose dance with anyone he wanted to. And most likely he would want to dance with someone else but her.

"Nee- Nee! Gouenji-sama won't you please dance with me?" Miu heard one of the girls asking. Oh great, now she even had to listen to that babble. It was better if she headed out before she heard anything unnecessary. It would only break her mood even more.

Gouenji turned his head and saw light brown haired girl disappearing into the crowd. He slowly glanced at the girls. "I'm sorry, but I already have someone I want to dance with." the man announced, bluntly refusing their request. He then walked away, ignoring the disappointing whines of the girls.

"Umi Miu-sama." he called for the girl, who stopped immediately when hearing her name. She slowly turned around, her eyes widening when she saw Gouenji standing before her. What was he doing there?

The boy knelt down on his one knee and kissed Mius' hand. "I would like you to dance with me. Can you accept my simple request?" he looked straight into the girls' eyes. Redness appeared on Mius' cheeks. She turned away from the man, refusing to look at him.

"I guess it's okay. I don't think there's anyone else who is worth enough to dance with me," the princess told with a smile on her face. Gouenji raised his head and stared at the girl. Never had he seen such a beautiful smile. He was completely dazzled by her.

While Ichinose and Gouenji found their partners to dance with easily, there were some guys who found the mission rather hard. Kidou was unconsciously staring at a certain girl with jet black hair and golden irises. On the other side of the room, Aphrodi closed his eyes while sighing out loud. It was going to be troublesome to get a positive answer from her.

The young boys were about to head out, when their eyes accidentally made a contact. Out of habit Aphrodi smirked at the crown prince of Teikoku. Kidou was surprised of this sudden expression, but nodded to him as answer. Without any words, the boys headed to completely opposite directions.

**-OO-**

_"It's been over six years, Hitomi-sama. You've grown."_ the young indigo-haired girl used formal language when speaking with the maid. Tsukina was amazed that she could pull out an act like that. Aiko seemed to be the kind of person who called people the way she wanted. It's like she had no respect for people. Though, telling that to the indigo-haired girl would most likely make her angry.

"And you still look the same, The Great Wizard of Chaos; Crystal." Hitomi finally managed to say her thoughts aloud. She didn't like when things happened without any warning, which always put her off guard. She needed to pull back her feelings soon. It seemed that something serious was going on as those mages had enough trouble to appear in the palace after disappearing for six years.

_"That is because of the curse, which was casted upon us. We have come here to break that curse."_ Aiko went straight to the topic. She didn't have any time to lose. They needed every single second they could get in order to prepare for the second meeting. And if she was to let her presence to say in the palace for a little too long, he might notice something. That would be bad, she definitely didn't want that.

"Then I assume that she is here because of you?" Hitomi pointed at Tsukina. Aiko glanced at the lavender-haired girl and was about to say something, but Hitomi interrupted her. "Mind you telling me, why are you sending spies into the palace? Even from someone with as high social status as you this act is very rude towards the royal family and everyone who lives in the palace! And if you're in the country then why haven't you visited the palace to give your greetings to his Majesty?"

Aiko listened patiently as the girl complained about everything they had done wrong. Only when Hitomi looked like she was satisfied with rebuking Aiko, the indigo-haired decided to speak. _"I'm really sorry for not giving our greetings to the King. But you have to understand us Hitomi-sama, we're living very dangerous times. If we were to greet the King and reveal our location, that would be the end of Chaos. That is how dangerous these times are."  
><em>  
>After explaining something which made no sense to Hitomi (she just wanted to get over with the topic), Aiko then turned to look at Tsukina. <em>"As for her, I brought this girl here because she did not believe me that her beloved Shirou-kun is currently living in the palace as crown Prince."<em> the girl smiled.

"How do you-?" Hitomi face darkened when she saw the playful smile on Aiko face. "So this was all your doing. You were the one who brought that pauper boy into the palace while Atsuya-sama is wandering somewhere in the city. God knows what has happened to him!"

Aiko smiled. _"You're as sharp as ever, Hitomi-sama."_

"I don't like that coming from you." the girl pouted in anger, which made Aiko only to giggle.

_"It is true. This was done by the mages' of Chaos. And I don't like you calling Shirou-sama a pauper. By this time you should know that he __**IS**__ a prince."_ the girl told and Hitomi averted her glance. She still hadn't accepted that silver-haired boy as the fully blooded member of royal family. There was no way she was going to accept him so open handedly.

Aiko waited for a moment and continued. _"What comes to Atsuya-sama, he's in save hands." _she kept a short pause.

_"Also the reason why you haven't found him is because I casted a magic upon him. None of the guards will recognize him as the crown Prince even if they are to meet with him face to face. He also will not see any guards searching for him. He is closed into his own little loop." _Aiko explained, trying to make as much as sense as she could. It was really hard to explain magical stuff into someone who couldn't use it.

_"For that very reason no one expect for you has found out that Atsuya-sama has changed. They all see Shirou-sama as his younger twin brother." _Aiko then added. Only when one was told it was not Atsuya then the spell would be casted off and the person would see Shirou standing before him. Otherwise before their eyes there was Atsuya.

Tsukinas' head was spinning as she heard the two of them speaking. Too much information came to her at once that she wasn't able to think through them all. What in the world was going on in the royal palace? She was here only to meet with Shirou (who was supposed to be dead) but now she ended up in this whole mess.

"Atsuya-sama is alive? Where is he? What do you mean in save hands? With whom is he?" Hitomi kept throwing questions at Aiko and she worriedly stormed around the room. She was happy to know that the Prince was alive, but the fact that she didn't know where he was worried here. Who were the people taking care of him?

_"Sadly I'm cannot tell his location to you yet. But don't worry my dear, he will return when the time is right."_

"You saying it that way worries me." Hitomi stated as she was finally able to calm down a little.

_"As for with whom,"_ Aiko let out a playful smirk. _"He is with someone who will one day become the mother of his child." _Oh she had waited for this time to come. She wanted to know how Hitomi would react to the news of her Prince finding himself a bride. _  
><em>  
>Hitomi froze to that place, her eyes glazing. She glanced at Aiko and her eyes pierced right though the hologram. The girl looked as if she was ready to kill someone.<p>

"You. Just. Didn't. Say. That." she took deep breaths and exhaled with every word.

This was the final straw.

She wanted to hear nothing else.

Had Atsuya actually found himself a bride?

He?

That Atsuya?

She absolutely wouldn't believe it.

_"It's true."_ the indigo-haired girl stated.

She had nothing more to say because that was the plain truth. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hitomi was just about to say something, but got interrupted when the door opened. A figure entered the room, and then froze when he saw three girls (two and a hologram) before him.

"Am I interrupting you?" he asked shyly when he saw their expression. Hitomis' eyes were wide open and her face burned from anger, Aiko was smiling widely like she was enjoying the moment and Tsukina; she was staring right into the boys' eyes.

Teardrop rolled down her cheeks. "Shirou-kun!" Tsukina yelled and ran to hug the boy she had thought was dead. She couldn't believe it was true. He really was alive. All this time he had been alive. Those tears were shed for nothing.

"Tsu-Tsukina?" the boy sounded surprised. And who would not be? The girl who had been away on a journey for years was suddenly right before his eyes. When the confusion passed, he then embraced his childhood friend and family member. The not-blood related siblings shared a silent moment as they enjoyed each others' warmth.

Aiko let out a blushing smile. She was happy for them. They were finally reunited. She then glanced at Hitomi. "Let's _pull away this matter for a moment. I think those two are more important at the moment. We can continue later. I have come here, because there is something I need to discuss with you."_ the girl explained.

Hitomi nodded. If there was even a one thing where she would agree with Aiko then it was this one. This was the first time since Shirou appeared in the castle when he looked truly happy. This was the first time he saw him smiling sincerely. That girl must really be something to be able to make him smile that way.

Though, she didn't like the tone in Aikos' voice during her last words. She didn't like the fact that there was something in need of discussion. Not even once she had heard Aiko speaking of things like that. And that could only mean one thing.

Things. Were. Serious.

**-OO-**

The young crown prince of Snow Kingdom (the younger one) closed the book he was reading and glanced at the castle. Time surely had passed fast enough. For a whole month he had been away from the palace and yet another month till he would be in age to marry a girl and become the King of the kingdom.

Yet another month…

All of a sudden Atsuyas' eyes widened in shock. "The masquerade!" the boy suddenly remembered, making a scene out of it. Ohiyoko who was in kitchen peeked to the living room, looking worried. What was the boy doing, shouting things in an empty room?

"What it is, Atsuya-sama?" the ivory-haired girl asked formally. For some reason, ever since founding out Atsuyas' identity, she couldn't help to treat him as a crown prince. She even had started to use honorifics when speaking to him.

The boy looked little hurt. "I would prefer the usual Atsuya. Even _'pervert'_ is better than calling me _–sama_." Atsuya sulked, though being careful that the girl didn't hear him. Ohiyoko raised her eyebrow when she didn't get answer to her question and Atsuya then continued.

"I forgot. The masquerade is going to be held in two weeks. That's when I'm supposed to reveal who I'm going to marry. Well, now that job is left to my picture-alike since I'm not present." he explained the tradition on of Snow Kingdom to Ohiyoko. The girl mind have lived her childhood in palace, but leaving at such a young age her memory of those time was fragment.

"I wonder who you _are_ going to marry. Can you really leave such an important decision to a total stranger?" the girl told while walking to Atsuya. She had tried her hair up on a ponytail and was wearing an apron. Atsuya glanced at her with stunned look. He had never thought of it. This could be really bad if the other boy really choose a person who wasn't to his liking. He needed to hurry back to the palace, to change things before they got completely out of hands. He needed to return but… Atsuya glanced at the girl.

"But a masquerade!" Ohiyoko cried, looking fascinated. "It would be so awesome to addend to a one and dance with a handsome man." the ivory-haired girl took hold of her hem and spun around few times. Having lived by working everyday to get food, she really envied those who could go to those parties held by royalties. It was her dream to attend into a one.

Atsuya let out a small smile. Somehow it cheered him up to see her so full of energy. Her attitude towards him surely had changed in the past month he had lived with them. Her mothers' dead had been hard on everyone, but finally she was able to smile honestly. Again, he could see a new side of her.

"Then Konoe Ohiyoko-san would you like to come and dance with me, a handsome man who even happens to be the Crown Prince of your country." Atsuya suddenly suggested. He took hold of Ohiyoko's hand, knelt down on his one knee and softly kissed the girls hand. After that he raised his head to look at the girl and waited for her answer.

Ohiyoko's head started to steam like a hot pot when she heard the sudden request. She moved her head around anxiously, bringing her free hand close to her chest. This was bad, she felt like her heart was going to explode. For a moment she was going to refuse Atsuyas' request, but when she saw the boy patiently waiting for her answer she couldn't do it.

The girl then calmed herself down by exhaling loudly. After that she opened her ivory-colored eyes and finally gave her answer. "If it's the Crown Prince of my Kingdom then I possibly cannot refuse this request. Yes, Fubuki Atsuya II I would love to have dance with you." Ohiyokos' voice was full of confidence and power, but her crimson cheeks gave her out immediately. Atsuya stood up and placed Ohiyokos left hand on top his. After that he placed her hand on his should and moved his hand to her lower back.

Ohiyoko looked bothered of the sudden position change, but somehow had a hunch that this was the right hold for the dance. Before they could start the girl stood up on her tiptoes and whispered gently. "I'm sorry Mr. Crown Prince but I have to confess that I don't know how to dance."

Atsuya smiled as an answer. "Then I just have to teach you, Miss Child of the Thousand Generations. Just follow my lead." he answered to her and Ohiyokos face turned bright red. Atsuya then slowly started to teach what steps to take and when to turn. Slowly but surely Ohiyoko was getting the hang of it.

The Crown Prince couldn't understand what it was that made him so keen on the girl. He was already aware of the fact that he loved Ohiyoko, but why did have such feelings towards her? What made her so lovable in his eyes? Never would he have invited anyone to dance by his free will (maybe when forced by Hitomi but never on his own), but with her it felt natural. For the first time in his life he felt like he _wanted _to dance with someone. And not just anyone, it had to be Ohiyoko.

The young couple was so concentrated on each other that they didn't notice when a small figure walked down the stairs. Akira froze to that place when he saw Atsuya holding Ohiyoko in his arms and leading the girls into the world of waltz. He had accepted for the man to live with them, but this was out of limits. The young boy turned red from anger when he slowly saw Atsuya and his sister drawing closer to each other.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" the young boy yelled his lungs out so that even the neighbors could hear him. The dancing couple returned back to earth from their dream world and turned to look at the younger boy. When they realized their positions, they both blushed hard and turned away from each other.

"I gave to the permission to live in this house, but you have no rights to touch Ko-neesan!" the younger boy came down storming, scolding the two as if he was the owner of the house and Ohiyoko's father. "From this day on you shalt not touch my sister anymore. Undestooth?" the boy yelled, giving out his accent and ever misspelling the words as his mind was completely streaming.

Atsuya knelt down before the younger boy and tried to calm him down. "I understand you. But that would be an impossible request as I lo…"

"Yes. It would be good if we didn't do this kind of things in the future. You're a Crown Prince after all. People will misunderstand us when they find out our positions. As a mere pauper I'm a bad influence to you." Ohiyoko interrupted Atsuya. She fixed her messed up ponytail and apron. After that the girl returned back to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Akira stared at his sister going and then turned to Atsuya who looked hurt. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted to make her sister sad. He just wanted to make sure that man wouldn't hurt his sister. Now he only made them both sad. It was his fault.

As quit fell upon Akira, his breathing started to speed up. The boy started to gasp for air and as a reaction he coughed. He knew very well was it meant. It was a sigh of yet another attack. Akira covered his mouth with his arm and coughed. The boy was surprised when he felt as if nothing came out. His attack immediately stopped and he looked at his hand which was clean. There was supposed to be blood, but his hand was completely… clean.

Did this mean… that he was recovered? Could it be that easy? What exactly had happened to make that happen? The young child glanced at the heartbroken crown Prince. Even since he had appeared in their household, strange this started to happen. Because of him their lifestyle had changed.

So this too must be his doings.

**-OO-**

The brown haired crown prince of Teikoku kingdom let out a light sigh as his ground walked towards the royal family's bed rooms. Sakuma glanced at his troubled master and then spoke.

"Are you okay, Yuuto-sama? You look pale." the young butler tried to think of a way to start a conversation. Kidou glanced at his trusted companion. After a silent moment he let out a sigh without being able to saying anything. Sakuma raised an eyebrow.

"So there is something bothering you." the cyan-haired boy smiled. He knew Kidou very well, so he also knew how to properly drag information from the royal Prince. Kidou once again turned to look at his butler.

"You really can read right through me. It's as if there's nothing I can hide from you." Kidou stated little desperate. It was good that there was someone who knew him like the palm of his hand. Still, he wished to have a little privacy.

"But that's what we butlers are for." Sakuma let out honest smile. He wanted to accomplish his duty perfectly. It was a honor for him, who was a normal boy from slums, to get to be the personal butler of a royal family member.

Kidou closed his eyes, turning away from Sakuma. "There is one person I would like to dance with, but I don't think I have the courage to ask her. What is she refuses, what I do then?" the Crown Prince confessed. His stare was locked on a certain jet-black haired girl who was walking next to the princess of Teikoku and Mikomi.

Sakuma looked at Kidou and then glanced at Yoshino. A wide smirk appeared on the face of the butler and he let out an evil laugh. Kidou sweat dropped of this reaction. "You should just gather you courage and ask her." the cyan-haired male put on a smiling face. This sudden change of expression and mood got the poor Prince completely off guard.

"But… I can't just go to her and ask her…"

"Ano, Miss Kidou?" the chatting duo stopped when they heard a voice speaking. They turned around and saw the prince of Iligate country standing before the female trio.

"Yes?" Haruna smiled happily. The young prince stared at the girl, his face being strawberry colored.

"I… I thought that…" the boy stammered. "… that… wo-would you like to dance with me on the masquerade?" After that the boy backed off and nervously stared at the floor while waiting for Haruna's answer.

Kidous eyes widened. How the boy had the nerve to ask Haruna do dance with him, especially when he – her older brother – was present? Did he fear absolutely nothing? Sakuma let out a whistle and then walked closer to Kidou.

"That's how it's done. It's simple, right?" the cyan-haired boy whispered and winked his eye. Kidou shot a deathful glare at the butler, but Sakuma ignored him. They then turned back to hear Haruna's answer.

"Me? To dance with you?" the princess asked from the blonde prince who was the same age. Akihiko nodded nervously, still keeping his stare at the ground. "Sure, why not." Haruna let out a cheerful laugh. She was happy that someone was there to ask for her. Now she could attend to the masquerade without a worry.

"Really?" Akihiko asked his eyes dazzling like two stars. Haruna nodded, smiling happily and the prince immediately fell on his one knee and kissed the princess' hand. "I thank you, Kidou Haruna from Teikoku kingdom." he told with serious look and then smiled. "I shall come to pick you up." after that the bowed and walked away from the trio.

"Our Haruna-chan has a dance for the masquerade." Yoshino congratulated her friend and the princess of her country. Haruna let out a shy blush.

"I hope someone would ask me too," Mikomi dreamed. Most likely all of the royal families would have a partner for the masquerade, but not all of the nobles were as lucky. She hoped that she wouldn't have to be the one let out without a pair. After all, it was a tradition that boys asked for the girls, so she was worried. There weren't any guys she knew in the palace.

"I would rather not dance, but if there's someone suitable enough, I might re-consider." Yoshino voiced out her opinion, unwillingly glancing at Kidou. (No one saw it though). She was a daughter of army general so it wasn't really in her to dance. But if that one person was to ask her, then she couldn't refuse him. The chances of him asking her out were close to zero, though. There were so many other girls who were better than her.

"Oh Yocchan, you're so picky." Haruna pouted as they continued walking. She wanted for both of her friends to have a partner. It would be so lonely, if she was the only one who had a dance. Yoshino giggled as Haruna's reaction and realized that they had finally reached the bedrooms.

"Well then, see you later Onii-san." Haruna waved to Kidou and entered her room, which was opposite to her brothers. Mikomi and Yoshino curtseyed and were about follow after the princess. Kidou shot a glance at Sakuma who nodded kindly.

"Yoshino-san." Kidou felt his through drying as he tried to call for the girl. Yoshino froze when she heard her name being called. She turned around with a questioning expression. "Mind if I have a word with you?" Kidou then continued, taking a deep breath to keep him calm.

Haruna and Mikomi glanced at Yoshino who was still outside the room. "I will be back in a minute." the girl told, leaving the other two to stare at each other in confusion. They walked to the door and saw as Yoshino entered into Kidous room.

"What's going on?" Haruna whispered, feeling her heart race increasing.

"I have no idea. So mysterious." Mikomi let out a light giggle.

"We have to ask her when she returns." the girl then spoke in union. After that they returned back into the room.

Meanwhile in Kidous' room, the boy offered Yoshino to sit down on the chair next to the tea table. "Mind leaving us alone?" Kidou asked from Sakuma, who bowed immediately. He walked past Kidou and signed a good luck to him. The Prince sighed.

Yoshino watched Sakuma leaving the room with a confused look. When they were the only ones in the room her stare switched to Kidou. The Prince was walking around the room, looking nervous. He shot quick glances at Yoshino, but whenever their eyes met he immediately averted his eyes away.

"So what you wanted to talk about?" Yoshino asked, getting bothered. Even since being left alone the boy hadn't said anything. More than ten minutes had always passed.

Kidou was startled of the sudden break of the silence. He had tried to come up with something to say, but ended up lost in thoughts. Should he just go straight to the business? That would probably be the best thing to do. If she was to refuse his request… Well, he could think about that thing after.

"Yoshino-san I…" the Prince started, but his sentence ended before he could actually ask anything. Why was it such hard to ask such a simple question? It wasn't as if his whole life depended on it. As he couldn't do it better way, Kidou walked to the girl, took hold of her hand and knelt on his knee.

Yoshino was taken in surprise from his sudden actions. She had no idea what the boy was after. With a calming exhale she mentally prepared herself for anything that was going to come. Since it was Kidou, who never had knelt on his knee before her, this matter must be serious.

"Yoshino Himawari-san." Kidou spoke up the girls' whole name. "Can I ask for your han-" he stopped when he realized his mistake. This wasn't the question he wanted to ask.

"Will you mar-" once again his question went cold turkey. What was he doing? He wasn't planning on marrying her. At least not yet. Not till the Snow Kingdom princes' birthday was over.

"Oh gosh, this is going nowhere," Kidou sighed and gathered his courage. "Yoshino Himawari-san, will you please dance with me?" the boy smiled happily when he was finally able to spill out the words. Now that this was over, the worst part was only coming. How would Yoshino answer to his request.

"I… Me?" Yoshino barely managed to say the words aloud as her face already turned hot red. She looked even more surprised than Haruna had. She surely hadn't expected this to happen. "I surely don't dance well…" the girl mumbled.

Kidous' eyes widened. He stood up and turned away from Yoshino. "Does this mean that I'm not suitable enough to dance with you?" he asked, referring to Yoshinos' earlier words. Was there someone else she wanted to dance with? If yes, then who was that person?

Yoshino answered without thinking. "Yes… No!" when finally getting Kidous' words and realizing her own mistake she tried to correct herself. But it was no use. Kidou refused to look at her. The boy wrapped the cape around him and looked down. Yoshino moved her hands nervously. Why had things gone this way?

"Which one it is?" the boy asked darkly and waited for her answer. He didn't want to be hasty and end up miss understanding her words. He wanted to hear her opinion without ending up making his own conclusions.

Yoshino glanced at her prince and gulped. "Kidou Yuuto-sama. It would be an honor if you accept a person like myself to dance with you." the girl used the most formal way to speak with the boy. Kidou turned around, his eyes showing bliss (they were covered by his goggles so Yoshino couldn't see it).

"Then I shall see you at the masquerade." Kidou bowed deep, kissing Yoshinos hand. The girl flushed all red, but did her best to curtsey. After that the prince walked her to the door and welcomed Sakuma in.

When the two boys were alone, Sakuma glanced at Kidou with questioning look. Without him asking anything Kidou knew exactly what he wanted. "She accepted it."

Sakuma stared at Kidou with priceless look (as if he hadn't believed for it to actually happen).

"… Way to go my friend!" the cyan-haired answered little late, and ended up having a deathly glare from Kidou.

Meanwhile Yoshino entered to the girls' room where Haruna and Mikomi were already waiting for her. The two girls stared at her with wide grins all over their faces. "What it is?" Yoshino asked.

"So, what did my brother want with you?" Haruna asked, walking to her bed and sitting down. A light crimson appeared on Yoshino's face and she coughed.

"He kind of like asked me to dance with him." Yoshino smiled gently.

"What, my brother did that?" Haruna couldn't believe what she just had heard. Had her brother actually asked someone to dance with him? This was never heard of!

"So what did you answer?" Mikomi got all excited. Could it be that Yoshino had the chance to dance with a prince? She couldn't be happier of her friend. She had a hunch that Yoshino had feelings towards the invention-maniac prince.

"I said yes." the jet-black haired girl blushed.

Haruna and Mikomi stared at each other with their mouths open.

"You girls know what?" Haruna suddenly asked, making the other two to look at her. "This calls for a party!"

**-OO-**

Hitomi walked to the happily chatting duo, who was remembering their childhood. She brought the fresh tea and some cookies and placed them on the table. She glanced at the gray-haired boy and let a small smile appear on her face. She was happy to finally see him smiling.

Aiko, who was still in the form of hologram stared at the trio and started to look rather annoyed. The girl pouted hard as if she looked displeased and somewhat annoyed. It felt as if she wanted to go on with the halted topic but did her best to keep her calm.

_"Arg, I can't wait any longer!"_ the indigo-head finally burst. She glanced at Shirou and Tsukina, who quieted down when they felt her pressured stare on their backs.

_"You two! I need you to leave this room at this very second so that we can get back to the business with this…"_ Aiko stopped to search for the right words. _"Cinnamon."_ the girl finally continued while pointing at Hitomi.

The maid raised her eyebrow. "Cinnamon?" her face darkened a little bit. "As you wish, Kijo."

_"Don't go calling me a hag, dear maid. Even I don't know what I'm capable of doing when I get really angry."_ Aiko's eyes blazed from anger. The two of them stared at each other with so intense looks that Shirou and Tsukina thought it would be better to get out of their way. Otherwise they might end in the middle of a storm.

_"Young prince!"_ Shirou jumped up when he heard Aiko calling for him. He turned around with shift movements, as if he was forced to do it. _"I need you to take Tsukina-san to Ichinose Yuki-san. Do you think you can do it?"_

Shirou nodded and with Aiko's permission they left the room. _"Just tell that you were summoned by Okazaki Aiko and she will let you inside. The girl will do the rest."_ the indigo-haired girl shout after them.

When the unnecessary people were out of the way, Aiko returned her glance to Hitomi. _"It really has been such a long time. I've missed you."_ the indigo-haired girl spoke, as they met only now. It was as if the earlier talk hadn't happened at all.

"Now you can tell me, why are you here? What exactly are you up to? Why did you go and switch Atsuya with that pauper boy." Hitomi threw questions at such pace that she couldn't even caught for breath. Aiko told the girl to calm down a little.

_"I will tell you every single detail I know so just calm down."_ With those words, Hitomi quieted down and gave Aiko the chance to speak. _"But first I like to know. Has the King already told you about Korishabetto and Shirou-kun?"_

As Hitomi nodded, Aiko let out an unseen smile. So the King had fulfilled his duty. Thanks to it things were going to a lot easier than explaining the whole situation to the maid. The indigo-haired girl started her explanation.

...

_It all started back when I was just turning five years. You know in Excaty time flies faster than in your world, Hitomi-chan. One month in your world is actually a whole year in Excaty. I was born in the same year as you and the crown princes' but by the time you guys started taking your first independent steps I was already at the mental level of a ten year old child. After that our bodies' development slows down to normal human level. So in your years I'm supposed to be 16 but in Excaty my age is 192._

...

_Back to the days I was five. It was few months after my birthday, when we suddenly had a visitor. It was the young king of Snow Kingdom, who had taken our Asami-san away from us. Asami-san was a beautiful young woman, who together with our parents was a member of the strongest mages in Excaty known as Chaos. The other members were Midorikawa's mother, Kiyama's father, Suzuno's father and Nagumo's mother and Mugeo._

_But Asami-san had fallen in love with a human boy. She soon married him and left to live with him in his royal palace. The members of Chaos heard about her only once in a while when they were paying a visit at Snow Kingdom._

...

_Now this man Asami-san had fell in love with had come to Excaty… by himself. The first question he was asked was "Where's Asami?" but he refused to answer them. He just stood there, holding something in his arms and begged to se see elder. He looked desperate; anyone could tell that just by looking at him. He was pale and had bags under his eyes._

_After discussing the matter with members of Chaos our elder, who is known as Ayzel, finally agreed to listen to what the young King had to say. That's when the shocking truth was revealed. Never had I seen my mother crying, but after that one meeting she cried non-stop for a whole month._

...

_Asami-san was dead._

...

_The youngest member of Chaos; their very own flower whom everyone loved was no longer in the book of living. She had passed away giving birth to two healthy boys. Or so everyone had believed._

...

_But Asami-san knew about the rules of mage and human having a child. Before she had taken the last breaths she had told her husband to take the older child, who had the same hair color as him, to Excaty. It was so no one would get caught by his curse._

_But it was already too late by then. Two persons had already caught it. And those two would be no one else but your parents, Hitomi-san._

_As the child was taken away from them, the curse did not affect them to the point they would get killed. In normal conditions they would have not been affected at all, but they say that mages powers are at their peak when they are newly born. After that their power steadily grows weaker. But despite that all, it did have an effect on the child who was going to be born after half a year. You, Hitomi-san were born as a cursed child… but let move that topic to later, first things first._

...

_The King did as Asami-san had told him to and there he was, carrying a five-month-old baby in his arms. And, if you wonder why the newly born baby was already that old; the reason is because it takes roughly five months to travel the distance between Snow Kingdom and Excaty. That is if you're a mere human._

_Ayzel gathered the members of Chaos together to discuss the matter. Everyone expect for Mugeo came. After hours of discussing and thinking the group finally came to a solution. The young prince would be raised by our parents.  
><em>

_Each one of them, expected for Midorikawa-san, already had a child but as both of our parents were in Chaos they decided to take on the task. After all they had already agreed to raise one lost child they had found so taking in another one wouldn't be a hard task. After all, my mother loved children._

...

_Our family of five suddenly grew into family of seven. The two youngsters grew up extremely fast and before we knew they had already caught up to us. Oh, and if you still don't get who those two were… I'll tell you._

...

_His Majesty Fubuki Shirou of Snow Kingdom._

...

_Her Highness Yamashita Tsukina of Luna Kingdom._

"Shirou… and Yamashita Tsukina of Luna Kingdom? That girl is a princess?" Hitomi couldn't help but to stop Aiko when she heard it. She had already wanted to ask numerous questions from the girl (like what she meant by her being a cursed child), but had done her best to keep quiet and listen. Now she couldn't do it anymore.

_"Yes. Even though she doesn't know it herself she in fact is the crown princess on Luna Kingdom."_ Aiko answered, but she leaf an expression as if she hadn't wanted to do it. She was just about to get into the most important part.

"But isn't Raimon Natsumi the crown princess?" Hitomi asked.

Aiko pouted. Curious people were always pain in an ass… Oh well, they would anyway stay curious. It was a good feature in people, but sometimes it got pretty annoying. _"In fact she is, but in other one she's not. Satisfied?"_

Hitomi sared at the girl and her face darkened. Aiko didn't need any words to know the answer.

_"Thought so. I would love to tell you the story, but I have only little time so that had to wait till next bedtime story section."_ the indigo-haired girl told. _"Since what I'm about to tell you now is the very reason why Shirou and Atsuya switched places and why I am talking to you through some magic rather than coming in person."_ the indigo-haired girl explained and Hitomi's eyes widened little. So finally the who truth was going to be revealed to her.

_"I am going to tell you what happened when Mugeo – the one who loved and treasured Asami more than his life – found out the truth…"_ the mood in the room got heavy all of sudden as Aiko continued with dark and serious expression.

**-OO-**

In the heart of Excaty a man, who looked no older than a child, was sitting on his chair. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on something. A young woman entered the room and he returned his consciousness back to his body.

"Ayzel-sama. Razel-san with her companions is approaching. They will arrive here in few minutes." Kudou Fuyuka informed the head mage of Excaty, Ayzel a frieto von Cresto. The head mage, also known as elder, opened his eyes and smirked.

"Be sure to bring them here once they arrive. If Okazaki's have sent someone here, it means that they have made the contract." the short, more child than adult man looking mage told. He flipped his long blond-hair behind to keep it away. Fuyuka bowed and then left.

Just like the young head mage trainee had predicted, few minutes after leaving Ayzels' room she heard a loud cry. No doubts it belong to Razel's pet Phoenix. That young girl was more commonly known as best tamer. Not only has she befriended with Phoenix and Dragons, she also was familiar with water beats such as Plesiosaurus, Leviathan and Kraken.

All those mystical creatures which were only legends in human world actually existed in Excaty; and Razel was a chosen one from millions who could tame them.

Phoenix made another loudly cry and started to bend over and curve while preparing for landing. It hovered down and finally put its legs on to the ground, making a loud thump. The arrival left everyone speechless. It was not so often one could see Phoenix flying at such speed and landing just before the head temple.

"Whoa! We're finally here!" Razel stretched her arms and jumped down. She then did what she could with her small body to help the little kids down. At last she watched as Hanaka and San somehow managed to get off the Phoenix back.

When all the passengers had their feet safely on the ground the blond girl gently caressed the head of the Phoenix. The bird had lowered it down so that she would be able to reach it. "I thank you for taking us here. I call you again when I need your help." she hugged birds head while thanking it. The bird let out a happy cry and then raised it wings and took a flight.

"Thank you, Phoenix-san!" the four passengers thanked the bird and watched as it flew away.

"It was so awesome to fly, but I still prefer to have my legs safely on the ground." Hanaka let out a relieved sigh.

San glanced at the princess. "You should remember that according to Razel's words, we'll be flying back as well." she smiled and Hanaka let out a desperate laugh. Did she really have to fly again?

"I welcome you to Excaty, dear quests." they turned around when they suddenly heard someone (who obviously was not Razel) speaking. When seeing a violet haired girl approaching them Midorikawa's and Hiroto's eyes widened in happiness.

"Fuyuka-san!" the two children greeted the trainee of the elder. Fuyuka smiled and the boys after what her glance changed to the two girls. At last she shifted to Razel.

"Why only two of them? Where are Nagumo and Suzuno?" the violet-haired girl asked. Razel made a shot at the two girls and smiled.

"They stayed back with Okazaki's and Saginuma. After all Nagumo is head over heels with Love Child and Suzuno cannot resist Snow Childs' charm. It's only a matter of time before they fulfill the contract." Razel let her words fly, knowing the fact that the mentioned persons wouldn't be able to hear her.

Fuyuka let out a desperate laugh. "I would like you guys to follow me," her expression got serious all of a sudden. "Your father wants to meet and greet the guests." the woman told.

As they finally entered the temple, Razel's eyes automatically drew to Fuyuka. "Aoi Yuuya sent you his greetings." after the blonde girl had mentioned the name, she saw as Fuyuka's face was slowly turning redder and redder. "He wished to see you, but understands your position as the next elder. He waits for you to finish your studies and only then he will come and ask for your hand." Razel teased Fuyuka, making the girl blush even harder. Even her eyes were burning hot.

"We're here." Fuyuka changed the topic (obviously trying to run away) when she saw the door to elders room right before them. She stopped for a while to make sure that everyone was following them and then gently knocked the door. When a faint answer was heard, she slowly opened the door and invited everyone in.

Ayzel – who was having an afternoon tea – waited for the door to be closer before making a move. He turned he head and placed the tea cup on its plate and crossed his arms. "I see that they have finally sent the chosen ones, Razel."

The blonde girl nodded. "Nagumo and Suzuno have chosen their brides among mages so there's no reason for them to complete the ritual. I have brought Midorikawa's and Hiroto's chosen ones with me, father." she turned to Hanaka and San, indicating them to introduce themselves.

Hanaka took few steps ahead. "Seishida Hanaka, the Crown Princess of Iligate Kingdom. It seems that I'm the chosen one for Midorikawa." the blonde princess introduced herself. After that it was San's turn to step ahead.

"Ningyo San. I'm no more than a daughter of a wealthy merchant. I was chosen by Kiyama-san." the girl introduced herself humbly. Ayzel examined them from head to toes and smirked.

"You may be chosen as their partner, but only the ritual of love will show if you two are qualified to be together." the man told. He then turned to look at Fuyuka. "Take our guests to their bedrooms. They may rest for today. They must be tired from the trip."

Fuyuka nodded. Ayzel then turned to the two quests who were now holding Midorikawa and Hiroto in their hands.

"Young ones, be prepared. It's a sacred ritual and only few can manage to complete it. If something is to go the wrong way you will lose your lives. Are you still willing to take the ritual?"

San and Hanaka glanced at each other with surprised looks. They had heard Aiko and Yukiko mentioning something about the danger of the ritual, but never had they thought that it would be this dangerous. Their lives depended on it.

The girls glanced at the children and nodded. "We're ready!"

Ayzel smirked in amusement. "I will be waiting for you tomorrow. Now go and enjoy your rest here." the blond grinned and added that everyone was now dismissed.

As the group led by Fuyuka was heading towards the quests room, Midorikawa and Hirotos animal ears suddenly got up and sharpened. They struggled to be freed from the hold and jumped from San and Hanaka's arms and ran off.

The four girls glanced were left stunned as they saw the boys disappearing behind a corner. San was the first one to recover. "Oi, where are you running off to?" she yelled after the boys and ran to find them. After that she did her best not to lose the sight of them.

She saw the boys opening a door to a room and then entering it. She ran after them, only to find herself in a dark room. The boys were standing still, staring at the only source of light which lighted up the room.

"Sato!" the boys cried, looking worried.

San looked up and saw a female body floating in the air. The girl had her eyes closed and was surrounded by something like a blue magical field which made her body and knee length indigo-colored hair to float and shine blue colored. Her skin was completely visible as the girl was not wearing clothing. Her body built was no more mature than that of a 10-year-old child.

"Aiko?" San though aloud, but realized that it was impossible. After all Aiko was in Snow Kingdom. Then who was this girl who resembled the Okazaki twins so much? She was so caught up by the figure that she didn't notice as the trio entered the dark room.

"She's Okazaki Airi; the younger sister of Aiko and Yukiko, as well as the last member of Chaos. Airi has been in that state ever since the great mage war." Razel explained and quickly led the girls out of the room. They weren't supposed to meet her at all, but she had been too careless. Who could've thought that those children would immediately run to her after their return? The blonde sighed, now that it had happened they had to be more careful in the future and keep them as far away from the girl as possible.

"Sato!" Midorikawa and Hiroto cried after the girl when the door was slammed close before their eyes. They lowered their heads and looked down. Unexpectedly tears started to roll down their cheeks.

The still body of youngest Okazaki remained that way. It seemed that not even Razel had realized the one change which had happened to her. Just under her left cheek there were now drawn two marks (green diamond and black club). Those marks were identical to the ones Midorikawa and Hiroto had on their foreheads.

**-OO-**

~ Aiko's speech continues ~

_Shirou had lived with us for ten human years already. He lived happily and grew to steadily control his powers. The boy was dangerous being around humans but we mages weren't affected by the powers of his curse. With us he could be like any normal boy. He even seemed to be happy when Airi, our younger sister was born. He took care of the little child and grew to love her like his own sister. Just like he acted towards all of us. But I think Tsukina, who shared the same past as him, was the most closest to this boy._

_..._

It was around six years ago, when Mugeo suddenly returned back to Excaty. He had disappeared somewhere before our birth and no one had seen him past all the years. And now he had returned back to Excaty. His return was completely unexpected. Even those who had the ability to see future couldn't predict his return.

...

_As soon as Mugeo returned to Excaty he went to see elder and the other members of Chaos. He told that he would like to see Asami-san and ask for her hand. The man wondered why she didn't appear at the meeting. That was when my father told him the whole truth._

...

_Mugeo couldn't accept her death. He couldn't believe that while he had been away she had fallen in love with a mere human and married him. Moreover she had given birth to his children while knowing it was out of the question. No one could predict what would happen in a mage and human would have a child; usually the result wasn't one of the happiest one._

...

_Around the same times the King, who had been allowed to visit Shirou every ten years, was currently in Excaty to meet with his son. Back then Shirou knew who his parents were and why he was in the current situation. It seems that he had accepted the reality that he couldn't live with his father and brother._

_Mugeo found this out and rushed to those two. He declared war against them and told he would kill everyone who was related to Asami-san's death. It meant the King and Shirou, but there was also someone else he would go after killing those two. It was the pink-haired prince who was happily living in Snow Kingdoms' palace oblivious about the fact that he actually had an older brother._

_Mugeo told that he would come back in a short while. After that, the war would break out._

...

_To get us out of the way, we were sent to search for Midorikawa-sans' child. It turned out that she actually did have a child. She had once been rescued by a kind couple, who couldn't have a child no matter how much they had tried. Midorikawa-san felt bad for them and decided to give her newly born son to them. It turned out, that few years later a baby girl looking just like Ryuuji was born into the world. Maybe it was thanks to Ryuuji's powers, who knows._

_And so we headed out, the seven of us; me, Yukicchi, Aricchi, Nagumo, Suzuno, Kiyama-san and Saginuma. Thanks to Saginuma's powers we arrived in Sekka in less than a week. And Midorikawa too, we found that greenette in no time. After all Sekka wasn't big at all. The small town had three children around our age; one was Midorikawa the other one was his sister and the last one was Kazemaru Ichirouta._

...

_We explained the whole situation to Midorikawa. At first he wouldn't believe us, but after discovering his own power, the boy had no other way. He agreed to come with us, but there was one problem. He had a family and sister who really cared for him. And a girl he cared for. It wouldn't easy for him to just go and leave them._

_So I suggested him to "disappear" from their lives. Midorikawa didn't like my plan, but he agreed to go with it. And so the young greenette set up his own death and headed with us to Excaty. It must be hard for him to separate from his dear ones, but if he hadn't done it it then the whole world could be in danger. After all he was a child of Chaos, which meant he would be part of the second generation._

...

_On our way back we got in trouble and ended up finding ourselves in Atlantis. Nagumo lost the control of his powers and almost attacked the crown princess of the Kingdom. Thankfully with Kiyama-san's and Midorikawa's help we managed to get him away from her._

_With that we finally managed return back to Excaty. The whole trip had taken us two weeks, but in Excaty it had been around half a year. Things had changed. Excaty wasn't the same place when we had left it._

...

_We returned to a battlefield._

...

_Mugeo had already gathered his men and started a war against the Chaos and the elder. He wasn't going to stop before he had killed the King and Shirou. Those two were kept hidden in elders' hideout. When we arrived, we found the Chaos members lying on the ground unconscious. Everyone immediately rushed to see if their parents were alright. Thankfully they were still alive. They had lost almost all of their powers but at least they breathed._

_We somehow woke up our parents and were about to land attack on Mugeo when something unexpected happened. All of a sudden Saginuma attacked us. He was surrounded by a dark magical aura and looked as if he had no soul living inside him. Everyone was in shock, what exactly had happened to him? Why was he suddenly attacking us?  
><em>

_That was when Mugeo walked to him and thanked the boy. The man told that he had took control over Saginuma's mind. As we, the children of Chaos, had our mind protected by our parents' magical powers since birth, he couldn't do it with us. So he had decided to use Saginuma, who was the only person in second generation Chaos who was not direct child of the first generation._

...

_Everything seemed hopeless for us. Mugeo used Saginuma as a shield to get his hands on Shirou and the King. We could do nothing else but to watch as he abused the two of them. He took all of his anger out on them._

...

_Our parents had lost their powers and we didn't know what to do. Everyone lost their hope; Mugeo had won and now he would kill Shirou and the King. And we could do nothing but to watch as he did it._

_That was around the time, when my brother suddenly got his consciousness back. He was wobbling as his elbows were the only power to keep him up. He boy huffed something. I stared at him with glazed eyes. Was he serious with that?_

...

_My older brother had suggested use the ancient, forbidden type of magic. The magic was strong, but extremely dangerous, leaving almost half continent deserted once used. No one had been trained to use that magic people even didn't know it existed in the first place. But my brother he found it on one of the elders' books._

...

_It would be extremely dangerous, but we had no choice. My parents stood up with our support and were ready to use their last powers to save the mages and the two humans who were dear to them. My brother chanted the spell before and everyone repeated after him. The two generations of Chaos united their last powers to defeat the enemy who __seemed to be immortal._

...

_A luminous light surrounded us. I lost my consciousness._

...

_When I woke up, Mugeo seemed to be gone. Nothing had seemed to happen to me. I found my parents and brother lay on the ground just next me. I rushed to them, hoping they were alright. I looked everyone around myself; everyone was still unconscious I turned back to my parents._

_My father opened his eyes, weakly. It was as if he barely had the power to open them. He smiled at me and congratulated me. We had won the evil. After that he closed his eyes and took his last breath. My eyes started to water and I burst into tears._

...

_I had lost them. I had lost my parents and my brother._

...

_In the end I and Yukiko were the ones who had suffered the least. At first it seemed that particularly nothing had happened to us, but slowly we started to understand than as the years passed, our body didn't grow. And so, after six years when we should be able to give a birth to baby, we still haven't reached our teens._

_The four boys got their time turned back and they were turned back to four-year-old children. They also turned into half-human half-beast having their beast form merge with the human form. We mages rarely use our beast form, only when we lose control of our powers… or if we are expect in transformation magic._

_As for Airi. No one still knows what exactly happened to her. She didn't die, she just lost her consciousness. If was as if she surrounded herself with a magic field and put herself into an eternal sleep (like sleeping beauty). For six years, her situation has not changed. Only the future will tell if she will wake up some day._

_Nothing particular happened to Saginuma. But he blames himself for everything that happened. If he hadn't been controlled by Mugeo then no one would have to sacrifice themselves._

Shirou-sama and Tsukina-sama lost their memories. They don't remember anything about their time in Excaty nor that they're part on royal family.

...

_Our parents sacrificed themselves to win against Mugeo. And we did defeat him. That ancient magic worked on him._

...

_Or so we thought._

...

_It was only years later when we found out that Mugeo was still alive. He was still weak, but alive. Ever since finding that out, we have started our plans to stop him from getting his revenge. We should found out about Korishabetto and decided to use it as our plans._

_"And all those things have lead to the situation we are in. Atsuya is outside the palace, while Shirou is here. The spots are reversed, which already mean that… the story is taking another direction from the original one."_ Aiko told. Hitomi stared at her with widened look. So there was something this major happening without them knowing anything. The girl clenched her fist.

_"Do you know how Korishabetto ends?"_ she then heard Aiko asking. Hitomi turned to look at the hologram and nodded.

"The four main characters, they all die." Aiko closed her eyes, her answer had been right.

_"Then can you tell me who are the main characters in this story."_ the indigo-haired girl asked. This Hitomi wasn't sure what to answer. She knew the male leads, but who were the female ones?

"At least Atsuya-sama and Shirou-sama." the girl exclaimed, for the first time using honorifics when addressing to the gray-haired prince. Aiko smiled satisfied with the answer. She had guessed that Hitomi would have absolutely no idea who the female leads were.

"_There's Konoe Ohiyoko_ _'**The child of thousand generations'**__. Atsuya-sama is currently staying with her." _Aiko first told and Hitomi stared at her. The indigo-haired girl continued. _"And then there's you, Anami Hitomi, who is also known as the '**Cursed child'**."_

"Me? I'm the main lead?

A mere maid like me?

And what do you mean by cursed child?" Hitomi didn't give Aiko the chance to answer. The indigo-haired girl laughed.

_"You surely are full of questions like always. Your status as a maid has nothing to do with you being able to play as the main character. Actually because you hold the position as the head maid you are the only one who can play that role. After all one of the princes' did fall in love with his personal maid, ain't I right?"_

Hitomi's eyes glazed. What was this person implying? She was supposed to fall in love with either one of the princes'. No… She clearly had the idea with whom she was supposed to fall in love with. It wasn't _one_ of them. It was that _certain_ one.

_"About that cursed child thing."_ Aiko then continued. "_I think with all the explanations you know it very well on your own. I think there's no reason for me tell it to you."_

Hitomi closed her eyes. Aiko was right, with all that she had heard she already knew perfectly why she was called the cursed child. She had thought it was strange that she had always had strange black marks on her body ever since birth. They had always remained the same, but after Shirous' appearance, she had realized that they have started to get bigger and spread around her body. The maroon-haired girl sighed and rolled her sleeve up. Beneath it appeared a body covered in black dots.

"A cursed child. So that's who I am." Not only Shirou was called the cursed one, now she had received the same name as him. Ironical, right?

_"Say, do you want to save Atsuya-sama and Shirou-sama?"_ Aiko's sudden question caught Hitomi off guard. Was there a way to save them? Was that even possible?

"I'll do anything to save them! Please tell me what I'm supposed to do." Hitomi cried. She didn't care that she was supposed to do. She would do anything in order to save the two men she treasured more than anything in the world.

_"You have to sacrifice your life."_ Aiko's serious words froze Hitomi. The indigo-haired girl sighed and closed her eyes. _"In order to do something, you need to pay a price. To save three persons one life must be sacrificed."_

Hitomi's expression darkened. To this what she was after. Aiko let out a sad smile. "_Of course if you don't feel like do it then I won't force yo-"_

"Let me do it!" Hitomi interrupted Aiko.

Her eyes stared at the indigo-haired girl looking serious. She was determined. She had told herself, in order to save her princes' she was ready to do anything, even if it meant giving up her life. "Tell me what I need to do."

_"For now you don't have to do anything. We with Yukicchi make a contract with you where you are to lose your live after giving birth to your first child. You won't also be able to tell about this contract to anyone."_ the indigo-haired girl smiled kindly. _"Are you okay with these conditions?"_

Hitomi gulped. She could live…? It was also till giving her first birth but still she didn't have to die just yet. The girl took hold of her hems and with shaking body she opened her mouth. "I… agree…"

The indigo-haired girl inhaled. This contract would have huge affect on the future. She hadn't wanted this to happen, but they already have no other choices. _"Then Hitomi-san, we with Yukicchi will be waiting for you in our shop. I truly thank you."_ the girl told and added that she should be now heading back. Her magical power was getting weak; if she was to stay in that form any longer, she wouldn't be able to return to her body anymore. With those words, Aiko disappeared leaving the ivory-colored rock on the floor.

When the room was filled with silence and Hitomi was left all alone the girl fell on her knees. Her legs no longer had power to support her body. The girl closed her eyes, her whole body trembling from fear. For the first time in years she felt like this. Tears started to form into the corners of her eyes.

For the first time in years Anami Hitomi **_cried_**.

**-OO-**

"I think this is the room." Shirou told as he looked around the royal bedrooms. There were so many quests that he wasn't sure which room belong to the royal couple of Unicorn Kingdom. The boy knocked the door. Soon the door slowly opened and a snow-white head peeked out.

"Wha- What is it?" the young princess asked with a small voice. Yuki glanced at the two people and immediately turned her glance away, looking troubled. What did they want? Why were they even there in the first place?

"Are you Ichinose Yuki? I was summoned here by Okazaki Aiko." Shirou asked, looking as troubled as the white haired girl. He tried to ask help from Tsukina, but the girl didn't know the other side so she had no idea how to deal with the girl. Yuki examined Tsukina and Shirou from head to toes. Finally she fully opened the door.

"I am. Please come in." the white-haired girl told and invited Shirou and Tsukina in. As the duo made it in, they heard a male voice speaking. "Oh, we have quests?" Ichinose asked taking his attention away from the water dish wish was on the table before him. Yuki nodded and then walked to her husband. Ichinose got her message and stood up to greet the visitors.

"Oh, Fubuki-san, it's rare to see you without your maid." Ichinose greeted the crown prince and then turned to look at Tsukina. "And you're?"

"Yamashita Tsukina, your Majesty." the girl answered and bowed.

"Yamashita Tsukina? Yuki, wasn't that the name of the Spy?" Ichinose turned to see his wife. The girl made a small nod and Ichinose moved his head back to Tsukina. "Oh, then this is for you." he the brown-haired prince said and started to look for something. Soon he was holding a letter in his hand and passed it to Tsukina.

"This is the letter Okazaki-san asked for. Please deliver it to her." the boy told. Tsukina thanked him and put the letter to one of the pockets inside her jacket to keep it safe. She then looked around herself trying to pin point her location.

"This is the west wing, so the old wing is somewhere around…" the girl closed her eyes while turning around in a circle. It was hard to locate herself as they had walked far away from their original location. It would take more time to get the blueprint clear.

"Oh, it you want to get to the old wing then you should use the escape route behind the tapestry." Ichinose pointed out. Everyone turned to with frozen looks. "What, did I say something wrong?" the young prince asked, looking puzzled.

Tsukina walked to the tapestry which was hanging on the west side wall of the room. She took it off and was amazed to find a small entrance to an escape route. The girl turned around to Ichinose. How could it be? Was there someone who knew the palace roads better than she? "How you knew…?" Tsukina didn't have enough words.

"I could see it." Ichinose massaged his head while laughing. Yuki raised her head and stared at her husband.

"Could see it?" Tsukina asked. The boy walked to his wife and sat next to her.

"Yes. Something like that." was his simple answer.

It was obvious that Tsukina wasn't satisfied with the answer, but she did her best to forget it. She had better to do than questioning a person who claimed weird things like being able to "see" things. Tsukina looked at the route and was about to enter it.

All of a sudden she stopped for a moment. It looked like she remembered something. The lavender haired girl walked to Shirou and got something from her pocket. "This is for you. I promised to return it to you once I'm back." the girl smiled and handed out something to the Prince. After that she said her goodbyes to everyone and left.

Ichinose and Yuki glanced at each other. "Those people connected to Okazakis are always weirdoes." Ichinose let out a short laugh. Yuki glanced at him with shy look. "You mean- me too?" she looked rather offended. The girl turned away from her husband and refused to look at him. Obviously, she was sulking.

"Of course not. Would I love you if you were a weirdo?" Ichinose told the girl. He told her to look at him. When Yuki finally did so, he suddenly gave a peck on her lips. After that the boy smiled widely, watching as his wife's face was slowly but steadily turning redder.

Shirou opened his hand and stared at the thing that Tsukina had handed over to him. It was a pocket watch. The one and only memento of his birth parents.

**-OO-**

In the palaces East wing, a group of noble men had gathered together and were holding a meeting. They worried about the fact that it was a month before the crown princes' birthday but he still hadn't found a suitable bride for himself.

"Then do you all agree with me?" Ookami Akemi, who was in charge of the meeting, stopped walking and glanced at everyone in the room. He saw as the other nobles made questioning glances at each other. After that most of them nodded. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Then it's decided." he stated and waited for silence to fall into the room. On after that he continued.

"Atsuya-sama is to marry Sayaka."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: I feel so great after having this chapter written. So many things happened here! XD<p>

Aiko: Oh, you're finally back!

Sakuchii: I have so many things to say, but let's just point out one of my mistakes. The child of thousand generations is correctly spelled as _**C**hioyoko_ not_** O**hiyoko_. I have made a major mistake. I will stick to the name Ohiyoko as it has already become so dear to me.

Yukiko: With this, it's time to say goodbye! Please do leave a review! It would mean so much to us ~

Aiko: And see guys in April!

~ deshii


	16. Contract Of Love - Red Hearts

Sakuchii: I'm back!

Yukiko: It's about time, you're two months delay.

Sakuchii: Gomen, I was busy will graduation and... had a block?

Aiko: Quit making up false excuses. You were just lazy.

Sakuchii: GOMEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Contract Of Love - Red Hearts<strong>

The Okazaki house hold was quiet. Yukiko, Osamu and Yukio were shopping for ingredients; they had also taken Fuusuke with them. Only Aiko and Haruya were currently present in the fortunetelling shop. Yukiko had insisted Aiko to stay behind to look after the shop. That was an obvious lie, though. The truth was that Aiko and Haruya would cause too much trouble if they went shopping; especially when they were together. That's why it was wise from Yukiko to let them stay behind.

The indigo-haired sorceress was wandering around the fortunetelling shop and sighed loudly. It was so boring. Why she had to be left behind? It would've been much more fun to hang around with everybody. Even since she had caught fever for overusing her magical powers, she had been coped in the house.

The girl went to the living room and sat down on a sofa. She crossed her legs and arms and tapped her left leg to floor. Aiko closed her eyes and with frustrated sigh she then started to wander around the house again. Finally, she entered the kitchen and went to get an apron. After she tied it up the girl went to get some eggs they had brought the day earlier.

Aiko glanced at the oval thing in her hand and sighed. Why would she bother to do something like making a food? The time was making her extremely anxious. Actually she was the most anxious and frustrated when she had absolutely nothing to do. And this was one of those times. After a short while she took a deep breath and was about to hit the eggs against the table to make it crack.

Just around that time a young red-head walked to the kitchen. He had been searching for Aiko, but the girl wasn't in any of the rooms. Kitchen was the last room he searched; mostly because Aiko rarely entered there. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what the girl was doing. This wasn't going to end well.

"Crystal- sthop!" the boy yelled while jumping towards the girl. Aiko got startled of the sudden shout and let go of the egg. As soon as the egg hit the table it exploded.

Aiko and Haruya were thrown aback by a strong force. When the girl somehow managed to get up on her elbows she stared at the room which was left from the explosion. Why had she been so careless? Yukiko would surely get angry at her… no matter where she was she would only cause trouble to people.

"Crystal- okay?" Aiko returned back to reality when she heard faint voice asking. She turned around and saw Haruya standing right before her. The boys' eyes shined from concern. He walked to Aiko and placed his hand on Aiko's cheek; the very one which had the three scars.

"Crystal ish okay… Burn ish glad." he showed a caring smile. Aiko was about to answer to him with a hug but froze when she suddenly saw him being surrounded by eerie aura. "But Crystal shouldh know that cookingh isn'th allowed… thath will only bring explosion!" the red-haired boy scolded Aiko.

Despite being young, Haruya already knew that Aiko and kitchen were the worst combination ever. Whenever that girl entered the kitchen in intention to make food, she would always end up blowing something up. Especially eggs were weak against her power and always ended up exploding.

Though, the real reason why this happened was still mystery.

Aiko stared at the boy with stunned look. He was getting angry at her…

A light laugh came from the girl and she took hold of Haruyas hand. "Nee- how about we make a contract?" she suggested. She wasn't sure what made her to say it. So long she had refused to make the contract because she wanted her sister to make one with Fuusuke first. But now she had a sudden urge to make it. It was like the moment was maybe even little too perfect.

Haruya froze his eyes wide open and glanced at the girl. When their eyes met and Aiko smiled kindly at him, the boy then looked down.

"Burn wants. Contracth with Crystal. Burn likes Crystal. Very much." he all of a sudden started to speak with broken sentences. Aiko giggled lightly at his answer. He surely was adorable in any way a child – and a man – could be. She loved this part of him; though he would soon grow up from it. After that he was just arrogant and selfcentered bastard... not really, but in a way. Despite all that, she still loved him. Very much.

After a short while, the girl stopped laughing and her expression got serious. She started to concentrate her power into one point. Aiko closed her eyes and started to chant. "La fiatti di ie, as ihm difti. Ai ih Ai ot Koi lasti min Firte!" the girl chanted and then slowly bended forward to kiss Haruyas' forehead. The room started to glow brightly. Aiko's chest ached for a moment but slowly everything turned back to normal. The contract had been made.

After the light had faded out the indigo-haired girl immediately checked Haruyas' forehead. She smiled when she saw a red hearts mark there. "I knew it would turn out this way." from the very start she had known that they would end up being partners. There was no one in the world she would love more than this little rascal before her eyes.

And it was the same for Yukiko as well.

"We better not tell Yukichii anything about it. Hide your face with hood even when inside." the girl then told to Haruya. She could imagine just what kind of commotion Yukiko would make if she found out that Aiko had made a contract with Haruya. After all, her beloved Fuusuke hadn't still found his partner.

Aiko sighed. "She should just face and admit the truth and make a contract with him already." Sometimes Yukiko could be really stubborn person. Somehow Aiko had to make Yukiko to agree make the contract with Fuusuke. Otherwise they would never find the right partner for the boy.

And in the case Yukiko really wasn't his partner, they would start searching for the real contract holder. But that's only if…

Now that the contract was out of the way they had yet another trouble to face. Aiko gulped when she turned to look at the kitchen. "We have to clean this up before they'll return." she laughed desperately at Haruya. The boy glanced at her and nodded.

Other wise they would be in deep shit.

* * *

><p>Shirou was sitting in his spacious room, glancing outside the window. The day had been boring and he was also worried about the upcoming ball. He was supposed to introduce his future bride on that day, but how he could do that when he hadn't still decided on the person. More like, he didn't know anyone who he could possibly ask for.<p>

With a deep sigh, the boy took out a pocket watch from his pocket. It was the same watch that Tsukina had handled to him when they had gone separate ways. He turned around the watch in his arms, studying it's every detail. It had the royal crest on it; the same crest he had seen all over the palace.

When he opened the watch, inside it was a picture of a pink-haired woman. The person was painted in numerous paintings in the palace. In one she was gracefully standing next to the young King. They were in wedding dresses. Shirou wasn't much of an idiot to get that this person was the former Queen of the country.

But at the same time, he had been told that the pink-haired woman was his mother. If that was the case, then what Hitomi had told to him about being the crown prince was the truth. That would mean that the sick King was his real father… and Atsuya was his twin brother.

_His family._

The thought of family brought Tsukina into his mind. Of course, as he held her close to his heart to the point they were real siblings he could ask her to marry him; the thought had occurred his mind; but he would rather not. He was sure that the girl wouldn't appreciate his suggestion. And what's more, he treasured and loved her like family, but she wasn't really to be called _beloved_.

**_~ Flashback ~ _**

_The young Shirou was sitting in a cowshed on top of hay bales and was staring at something glimmering. It was certainly something a pauper boy should not own, but Shirou had received it from a lonely wandered who had told that he was his parents' acquaintance. The person told that Shirou's parents had asked him to give the pocket watch to their son._

_It had the picture of his mother, at least that's what he had been told. Shirou was extremely happy. Finally he got to know something about his parents. Since receiving the watch, he had been staring at it every single day, hoping that one day he could meet his family._

_Having only been abandoned by his parents, he still had hopes to actually meet them. His fate was different from Tsukina's whose parents were already dead. The girl though didn't want to believe it and set on journeys to find them. She was very desperate to prove that everyone was wrong, that she still had a family._

_"Shirou?" a quiet voice asked, entering to the cowshed._

_Speaking of the devil. She always wandered to his side whenever he was thinking about her. Was she a mind-reader or what?_

_"I'm here." he still decided to answer to her. Tsukina walked to the hay bales and climbed up. When finally up, she sat next to Shirou._

_The girl couldn't help noticing the pocket watch and her eyes started shining. "What is that? Where did you get it? It's so cool!" the excitement her voice made Shirou to chuckle. The boy handed it to Tsukina and she started to observe it._

_"It's memento of my parents." the boy told, which made Tsukina to turn to him in amaze. While smiling widely, he then added proudly that the woman in the picture was his mother. Slowly Tsukina changed her attention back to the watch. She was staring at him, not daring to move._

_"The man told me to hold onto it for now. But once I find someone I treasure and love, a beloved one, I should give that watch to her as a present." the boy blushed. Really didn't completely understand the meaning behind the words, but one thing he knew for sure. The watch was to be given to his wife._

_Tsukina seemed to fall into deep thoughts. Shirou was little disturbed by the silence, but Tsukina spoke again before he could say anything. "Say, how about you hand the watch to me every time I go on a journey? As your sister I want to accept the girl you plan on marrying so that she won't end up being a total bitch. This way you won't end up marrying anyone while I'm out and once I'm back I call give you two my blessing… Well, if I do like the girl."_

_The suggestion came out of nowhere, so Shirou didn't know how to react to it. For a moment, Tsukina's expression saddened. "It would also remind me of you."_

_**- End of Flashback -**_

After that sentence he had immediately agreed to her suggestion. And they had followed her idea for years. Whenever since went somewhere, she took the watch and once she was back she would immediately hand it back to him and ask if he had found someone he liked.

By so far there had been none. In his short life of sixteen year he still hadn't fallen in love (though it seemed that girls kept competing about his attention, for some reason). Not even onc-

_Cinnamon hair. _

Shirou's eyes widened in shock. No he wasn't thinking about her, she hadn't even crossed his mind. Not even onc-

_Maroon eyes._

It was getting crazy. The more he tried to shake away her from his mind, the more clearly her image appear before him. But it couldn't be. Even he knew that it would be impossible. Things wouldn't just work out. The heck about working out, he wasn't even in love with her in the first place.

He was a paupe- _**prince!**_

**"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"** Shirou fell down the chair when someone suddenly dashed into the room and yelled so loud that he thought he would turn deaf. When the boy opened his eyes and glanced up, he saw Sayaka standing before him, her arms on her hips while her eyes flamed.

"Fubuki Atsuya-sama, you care to explain the situation to me?" her voice was threatening, so threatening that Shirou didn't know how to answer to her. His whole body was numb. He could only start at her with feared look as his jaw waggled.

"Wha- What do- yo- mean?" he finally managed to mumbled, which made Sayaka only more furious.

"Don't try to act innocent! Ookami-san just visited my room and informed me that you have decided me as your bride and wife." the girl yelled, losing her composure. Tears were slowly appearing into corners of her eyes, but she swallowed them back. Even if she was upset, she first needed to make things clear with the prince.

"So, can you explain to me the meaning of his words? You decided me as your partner without even asking me? And what if I don't want to? I have a feelings too, you know." she released of her anger at poor Shirou. The boy was completely lost, and he didn't even have a chance to give a sound.

Shirou stared as Sayaka went on with her rebellion and wailing. His eyes were wide open. When had he decided to marry Sayaka? What was going on… he didn't know? But one thing was for sure, he felt relieved that Hitomi wasn't present. He couldn't face the girl if she was to hear about the fact.

But it was already too late. Hitomi might not have been in the room, but she was standing right behind the door; trying her best to keep her composure and not drop the server and tea. Her whole body was shaking and she tried to swallow her tears, but they still ended up rolling down her red cheeks.

Why was this happening to her? And just when she had made her resolve to save everyone! After complaining inside her mind, she calmed herself down and dried her tears. Something fishy was going on.

According to Aiko's words Atsuya was supposed to marry the pauper girl, and Shirou was supposed to end up with her. The girl hadn't sayid anything about Sayaka getting married to either one of them. This could only mean… Hitomi's eyes widened in shock.

The enemy's attack!

That's it! Someone was trying to sabotage their plan and the whole fate by getting Shirou to marry Sayaka. The girl was getting more and more sure about her reasoning. This was bad then! She needed to inform the Okazaki's.

_Ichinose Yuki._

Hitomi was already heading towards that way when she finally realized the hole in her plan. No, that was dangerous. Someone could over hear them. The safest way was to go there personally. Hitomi closed her eyes and stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

Finally, her maroon-colored eyes opened with a determined look. In years she hadn't left the palace without guards, or her prince. In years she hadn't left the side of her prince. But this was an emergency. If she didn't go they could all die. She also couldn't trust the matter to anyone else, it was too dangerous. In this situation every person was an enemy.

With that she headed towards the stables. On her way she met up with her brother. "Akira, what a good timing!" she yelled, not even bothering to stop. "I'm leaving you in charge!" the girl ran past her brother.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked, and turned around in confusion. Without getting an answer he stared as his younger sister waved her hand at him and turned behind a corner. What in the world was going on?

"Prepare a horse for me! A fast one!" Hitomi yelled at the surprised stable boys. They were shocked of her sudden appearance, as she barely entered the stables. The horse was prepared for her in no time and she quickly mounted it. A dress might not be the best outfit to ride a horse, but she had no time to change her clothes.

The girl watched as the gate was slowly opened and she then commanded her horse. There was no time to lose. She needed to get to her destination and fast. The fortunetelling shop.

* * *

><p>He was finally there, Terumi Afuro smirked as he was standing before the entrance of Sparrow Cake shop. It seems that it was busy day as people kept coming and going non-stop. For a moment he wondered if this was right moment to be bothering her, but in the end decided to go in. It was no or never.<p>

The whole shop was so packed with people that Aphrodi barely fit in. And it was no wonder. The sixteenth birthday of the crown prince was coming closer. The day of the ball was also the day when the prince would officially announce his future bride to all citizens. It's was a holiday and day of celebration to everyone who lived in the city. That's why everyone was making reservations for cakes.

Aphrodi smirked. This was one of the best days for cake shops and Yumiko would most likely earn more now than she would for the whole next year. Royal celebration was always global. That's how things worked in every kingdom. The next time such party was held was when the royal heir was to be born. Especially if the first child was a boy, then the party would continue for a week.

The boy waited patiently as the costumers made their reserves and left the shop. He didn't know how long it took, but finally it was only him, Yumiko and one costumer. The girl was taking down the old man's request.

"So one strawberry cake for your grandsons' birthday?" the girl made sure and scribbled notes on her paper. The old man nodded and started to speak about his grandson and remember the day he was born. Yumiko smiled widely at the man and nodded few times implying that she was listening to him.

When the old man was done, she then spoke. "The cake will be ready for tomorrow. You can come and take in anytime you want." the girl told kindly to her costumer.

"You're so nice," the grandfather told with a wide smile. "I wouldn't mind having you as a wife for my grandson." he mumbled while leaving the shop.

Yumiko kept on her smile, but inside she wasn't really pleased. She was glad to hear that someone would like her as a wife, but there was no way she would marry a four year old brat. Only San was someone crazy enough to fall in love with brat.

The girl sighed. Finally she had served her last costumer and could take a short brake. Or that was at least what she thought. When opening her eyes they met up with a pair or red ones. Immediately her expression changed into a glare, why was he there?

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, turning her back to him and trying to concentrate on doing something else. For some unknown reason she felt extremely anxious when being with him. Most likely no reason was because of what happened. She was still angered by that money. "If you want your money back then by my quest."

"Is this how you usually threat your costumers. I'm surprised." Aphrodi didn't even flinch at her attitude. He remained calm and kept on smiling; he had the feeling it would annoy the girl. Yumiko's eyes widened and she turned to the boy. Oh this was going to be so annoying.

"Let me ask you once again. What are you doing here?" the girl questioned. She hoped that this time he would actually answer her.

"I came to ask you to dance with me at the ball."

"Ahaha haa, what a good joke. First of all I don't dance; secondly I will be busy with reservations on that day." Yumiko laughed out loud. Was the boy out of his mind, trying to ask her to come and dance with him? To the royal palace? No way that she would accept his request. Never!

"I'm serious." for once the boy expression and voice told that he wasn't backing off. It was a battle of strong minds. The one who fell first would lose the battle. Yumiko wasn't sure how long her mind was to last, she was already exhausted of the busy day in the shop.

"I really can't dance. And there's no way I can set my foot in royal palace. I'm not welcomed there, a commoner like me." she told the boy. Hopefully with this he would finally leave her alone.

But Aphrodi wasn't going to back off. "You'll be with me." Yumiko glanced at him with murderous look. Did he really think that that would make her accept his request? No way. "There is no one else but you who I want as my dance partner and I will come to beg as my times I need till you finally accept my request."

Yumiko gulped. The boy was serious. His eyes told that no way in hell he was lying. She had only two things to do. Either to continue the mental battle with him until she finally gave up, or give up and accept his request. If she had been in her best shape she would definitely continue the battle and make him to give up. But right now she was so exhausted that he wanted to have a shower and fall to her bed.

"F- Fine. I'll come." the wall that Aphrodi thought he could never break finally fell down. He had won the battle, she would come with him. "But I really don't know how to dance… so you have to teach me… so that I don't go and make fool of myself… and you…"

A wide smile appeared on Aphrodis face and he ended up laughing. "I'll be glad to." he told while taking hold old Yumikos hand and kissing it.

* * *

><p>Atsuya and Ohiyoko were about to head out for shopping when they heard a voice calling for them. "Ohioyoko." the couple was approached by another couple. The girl had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes while the boy had spiky grey hair and pure black eyes.<p>

"Kageto-kun, Yomi." Ohiyoko was surprised of the appeared of her few friends. She had known Kageto since her childhood and they became close with Yomi when she started going out with him. More like "starting to go out" the two youngsters were told that their families had decided on arranged marriage.

"How are you, we haven't seen each other in a while." Yomi walked to the girl, completely ignoring the presence of Atsuya. It was only when Kageto noticed him and she did as well. The two of them stared at the boy who was standing next to their best friend.

"Ohiyoko, who is he? Could it be… future husband? Have you finally decided to get married?" Yomi started questioning the girl in teacher-like manner, her expression remaining serious. She made a quick glance at Atsuya from time to time.

Ohiyoko sweat dropped. The two of them were both calm type, but sometimes Yomi managed to surprise her with that curiosity of her. With a light blush on her cheeks she then answered. "He's Atsuya-san, an old acquaintance of the family. Because of his own reasons, he'll be staying in our house for a while." she explained the situation. She had to lie to her friends, because they would never believe the truth if she told that he was the crown prince. No one would, it took a month for her to actually believe it so there was no way they would believe it just like that.

"You're no fun." Yomi blunted out her honest feelings. Why this girl was so harsh on me. Could she just forgive her father already and start finding a possible candidate already.

Kageto walked to Atsuya. "I haven't seen you here before." he told, which made Atsuya to freeze. What he was supposed to tell now. The truth… no… he needed to think of a good lie and quickly.

"I'm from outside the capital city so it's no wonder. I'm currently staying in Konoes' house due to personal reasons." he explained, unknown to the fact that his story matched with Ohiyokos'. Their minds were working alike.

Kageto stared at the boy with suspicious look on his face, but then turned to face Ohiyoko. "What do you think of her?"

Atsuya's eyes widened. "I- eh-um-me?" he mumbled. For some reason this felt like he was being questioned by the father of his crush. "What do you think of her? Your honest feelings." Kageto once more asked.

Atsuya inhaled and then spoke, "I love her."

Kageto closed his eyes. "Then take good care of her. I've never seen her smiling so brightly while standing next to a man. I really hope that you can treasure her." he spoke like a father giving his daughter away to a man.

Atsuya smiled. "I will." there was no way he wouldn't treasure the woman he loved from the bottom of his heart.

"Shadow, we need to go. The preparations for the ball party are still unfinished." the boys suddenly heard Yomi calling for her bridegroom. Kageto strolled to his bride and they said byes to Ohiyoko. Atsuya watched them going and then turned to look at the palace.

The ball was soon.

* * *

><p>Hanaka had estimated that around a week had passed since they had arrived to Excaty. And yet, they hadn't been even said anything about the ritual. More like, the word hadn't been even mentioned for the whole week.<p>

Instead, the first two days passed by as they hold a welcome party for the two girls and their partners. The next few days Razel showed them around Excaty and introduced them to the most influential people in the county of mages. The blonde then added than along with her father, the Okazaki twins and the boys were the ones who had the most power in the country. No one was to disobey them.

That news surprised both Hanaka and San. They couldn't believe that such young girls and even younger boys (though they were cursed) were the most powerful mages' among all of them. Only the elder was someone who held more power.

It was all about genes, San thought. After all, they were the children of the legendary chaos, so it was no wonder that they had such much power. Sometimes it seemed that the twins were… well… over powered.

"Good morning!" the duo was greeted by Razel. The girl welcomed her into their room while they were in the middle of changing clothes. San immediately covered her bare skin, but Hanaka didn't even bug. She just continued putting on her chess. After all, it was usual that maids came running in and out of her room while she had her clothes changed.

"Good morning." San greeted the blonde. Only after the door was closed again she could continue putting on her dress. Her dress was typical black colored lolita dress, with loads of different while details and accessories, such as ribbons. The dress ended little below her knees and was continued by black stockings. Her shoes were black court shoes with high and large heels. Her long brown hair was tied down on a low bun so that it wouldn't get on her way.

Hanaka's dress was short sleeved, plain green suit with golden detailing. The hem was flared and reached all the way to floor. Her legs weren't visible, but as she was almost the same height as her companion one could assume that she was also wearing high heels. Her hair was tried up on a French braid which started from the left side of her head, just above eyebrow, and was braided all the way to right side. The braid ended around her neck and the rest of the hair was on a ponytail.

Compared to the other two, Razels outfit looked like a paupers. She was wearing something like a chic one piece jumpsuit with wide-leg pants. It was colored dark green and was pleated. The top was invisible as the girl had tied a forest brown cloak around her. At last she was only wearing moccasins. Her hair was tied on a thick French braid, but still the tips of her hair managed to slash the floor.

Razel stared as the two girls getting ready and then sighed. "You better change your clothes." she announced, maybe a little too late as the other two girls had just finished their preparations. Hanaka and San glanced at each other. They then turned to Razel with "why?" written all over their faces.

The blonde girl let out another sigh. She couldn't believe just how much she despised royalties, especially humans. Couldn't they read the mood even a little bit? Well maybe it was her fault for not telling what they were about to do. "Seven days have finally passed, so it's about you're getting used to this world. It's about time we start the ritual." she smirked.

Once again the other girls glanced at each other. It really was about the time they started the ritual. They were supposed to be in a hurry and still those mages dared to hold unnecessary parties for them. What was their point?

Razel stared at the two girls starting to take of their clothes and exhaled loudly. This was going to take so long. _"Someone, bring a pair of change clothes to these two. We're falling behind on our schedule."_ she used telepathy, which was common power along the mages. Though, only Aiko had mastered the power.

Meanwhile the girls were still changing the clothes to more comfortable ones, something strange was happening in the dark room where Okazaki Airi was in deep sleep.

The whole room was suddenly illuminated by a strong light. As it slowly faded away, the changes in Airis body were seen. As she before had green diamond and black club on her left cheek just under her eye, now a red heart had appeared on the right side at the same place where the green diamond was on the left side.

Something was out of place. The indigo-haired girl was actually wearing a smile on her face. She was not just having a serious or expressionless face. She was actually _smiling_.

Just one more and the plan would be perfected.

The contract between Suzuno Fuusuke and Okazaki Yukiko.

_A blue spade._

* * *

><p>She was finally there. Hitomi sighed of relieve when she was standing before the fortunetelling shop. She got off her horse and took hold of it reins. She tied the reins on a wooden fence so that the horse wouldn't wander off while she's with the twins.<p>

After that she stood before the door. After a deep inhale she knocked the door. As an answer a person came down flying off the door. Hitomi's eyes widened as she could only feel air pressure forcing past her. The said person rolled on the ground.

The girl glanced back. "Yukiko?" was an empty question.

The indigo-haired girl laughed desperately. "Oh, Hitomi-san." she stood up and fixed her clothes. They were ripped off in various places and her hair was mess. No, the whole girl was a mess.

"What happened, you look… awful…" Hitomi didn't want to say it aloud. The twins were sensitive (at least they acted to be) so she didn't want to hurt their feelings. Well she was also dealing with Yukiko, in case it had been Aiko, she would've just laughed her ass off. And furthermost, she was dealing with a mage. God knows what they could do once they had been angered.

"I'd say that you chose the worst time to pay a visit." the indigo head laughed desperately, but still invited Hitomi in. It wasn't just Yukiko who was in mess. The whole house was as if a tornado had just passed by. Yukiko walked to the living room.

"Yo, Nee-san, we have quests." Yukiko smiled happily. Hitomi peeked behind her back to see the older sister. With the sight of Aiko, she froze. Was that really Aiko?

What welcomed her wasn't a happy-go-lucky indigo-head. It was something far more furious.

The girl before her had enraged red eyes and she simply reeked of killing intention. But what scared Hitomi the most was the pair of black wings growing from Aiko's back. It was as if a fallen angel… no the goddess of death herself had appeared before them. Everyone was staring at her with frozen looks, not daring to make even a slightest move.

Yukiko chuckled, not so happily though. "You really chose the worst time to pay a visit."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: What in the world has happened in the fortunetelling shop? And what has happened to Aiko?<p>

Aiko: I'm fine thanks.

Sakuchii: I'm not asking you.

Yukiko: Sorry, our athor is tired. It's way past bedtime, but she's still trying to end this chapter and upload it.

Aiko: We're sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Sakuchii: See you guys next time, and please do leave a review~

~ deshii


End file.
